Figure it Out
by Lee Minry
Summary: Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Tak berniat mencari tempat duduk yang lebih bersih. Sekelebat bayangan ketika ia dan Kyuhyun bergumul sebulan yang lalu terlihat kembali. Sontak ia membuka matanya.Tidak Mungkin kan? Kyumin as always. OOC, GS, Typo(s). REVIEW! KYUMIN! KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Dua yeoja itu saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Semua teman sekelas dua yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas. Karena bukan kali ini saja kedua yeoja itu 'berdebat' yang pasti akan selalu di menengkan oleh yeoja yang sedang duduk santai di bangkunya.

"Bagaimanapun kau menatapku dengan deathglaremu. Aku tetap tidak akan mati kau tahu? Jadi percuma saja" ujar yeoja imut yang duduk di bangkunya dengan menumpangkan kaki, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau jangan sombong Lee Sungmin. Di atas langit ada langit lagi. Kau pikir kau satu-satunya murid terpintar disini?" ucap yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung itu.

Sungmin yeoja imut itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan menjerit karena bukannya terlihat menyeramkan melainkan sangat terlihat manis.

"Jika 'terpintar disini' berarti satu sekolah. Aku mengakui bukan aku, posisi itu milik kekasihku. jika 'terpintar disini' di kelas ini. Yang pasti aku orangnya" ujar Sungmin yang sangat membuat yeoja di hadapannya tambah merasa ingin menyumpal mulutnya.

"Seo Joo Hyun, jangan hiraukan Sungmin, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau menikmati waktu istirahat ini dengan damai" ujar yeoja bergummy smile di samping Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya karena ia sedang asyik menonton video dance yang ia gemari.

Soo Joo Hyun atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Seohyun. Ia melirik pada yeoja di samping Sungmin. "Aku tidak bicara dengan mu Eunhyuk-ah. Cih! Dasar 'Saru' girl" ujarnya mengejek.

Eunhyuk yeoja bergummy smile itu, mempause videonya dan menatap lekat pada Seohyun. "Apa kau bilang? 'Saru' girl"desis Eunhyuk.

**Brak!**

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan penuh semangat hingga kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh. Yeoja itu hendak melangkah untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Seohyun tapi sebuah tangan menggengamnya.

"Eonni. Sudah lah. Aku lapar, lebih baik kita kekantin saja" ujar Ryeowook yeoja mungil di belakang Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya melihat pada sahabatnya. "Sstt.. Wookie-yah ini seru biarkan saja" bisik Sungmin.

"Eonni aku lapar" rengek Ryeowook.

"Wookie lepaskan tanganku. Agar aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan nona tinggi ini. Jadi kita lebih cepat kekantin" Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook. Gadis itu dengan terpaksa melepas genggamannya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" ujar Seohyun karena Eunhyuk menatapnya bengis dari tadi.

"Sejak kau bilang 'Saru' padaku. Kau pikir aku bodoh yang tidak tahu arti kata 'Saru' yang kau tunjukkan untukku" Eunhyuk memandang remeh Seohyun. "Cih! Seo Joo Hyun. Joo Hyun. Apa namamu benar Joo Hyun eoh? Joo Hyun. Anjingku saja dirumah yang bergender namja aku beri nama Joo Hyun"

Semua teman-teman sekelas yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Termasuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Ckckck.. Joo Hyun-ah... Ckckck Joo Hyun-ah, Joo Hyun-ah" kata Eunhyuk seakan ia sedang memanggil anjing kesayangannya.

"Kau pikir Seohyun seekor anjing?" ujar Sunny tidak terima jika sahabatnya di samakan dengan seekor anjing.

Eunhyuk dengan tampang innocent menunjuk Sunny. "Kau dengar sendiri. Bukan aku yang menyamakan mu dengan anjing"

"Tadi kau bilang nama anjingmu sama dengan nama Seohyun" sungut Sunny.

"Nama temanmu sama dengan nama anjingku" Eunhyuk menatap Seohyun. "Aku tidak bilang Joo Hyun temanmu seperti anjing. Apa kau mengerti ucapanku?"

Seluruh kelas tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sampai memeluk perut mereka sendiri. Seohyun dan Sunny mengeratkan gigi karena menahan amarah.

"Tsk! Kalian yeoja yang menyebalkan, Kajja" kata Tiffany salah satu sahabat Seohyun dan Sunnyi yang sejak tadi diam.

"Seperti kalian tidak saja" timpal Ryeowook. Tiga yeoja itu mendelik tidak suka kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Kata-katamu kali ini mantap sekali" puji seorang namja.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih pujiannya ketua kelas"

Sungmin bangun merapikan seragamnya yang terlihat kusut. "Kajja kita kekantin" ujarnya.

"Yeyyy" seru Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kemudian menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Ke tiga sahabat itu melenggang pergi menuju kantin. Senyum manis selalu terukir di wajah ketika yeoja itu.

"Annyeong Min Sunbae"

"Annyeng Wookie Sunbae"

"Annyeong Hyukie Sunbae"

Tak pelak seluruh siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengan tiga sahabat itu selalu menyapa. Entah Senior, Junior atau para staff guru.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Tiga serangkai itu memang primadona sekolah. Sungmin yang ahli bela diri, dan wajah yang imut membuat para namja bertekuk lutut padanya dia primadona utamanya. Ryeowook gadis mungil yang memiliki suara yang cempreng tapi jika sudah bernyanyi, siapapun akan meleleh mendengarnya. Dan Eunhyuk gadis yang memiliki tubuh lentur ketua ektrakulikuler dancing dan juara satu lomba dance tingkat nasional berturut-turut. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka. jangan lupakan jika ketika yeoja itu juga memiliki otak yang encer.

Sudah rahasia umum jika tiga serangkai itu memiliki rival tiga sebangkai Seohyun, Sunny dan Tiffany. Mereka selalu bersaing satu sama lain. Walau beberapa kali sering berakhir dengan 'pertikaian' seperti tadi. Tidak mengurangi jumlah penggemar Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Seluruh penghuni sekolah segan pada tiga primadona itu karena Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yeoja yang sopan santun. Tidak membanding-bandingkan orang. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan orang seperti mereka bertiga?

=Figure It Out=

Meja di pojok ruangan itu kini sudah penuh diduduki 5 remaja. Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung. Donghae yang notabennya kekasih Eunhyuk tengah menyuapi Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta tidak jauh beda dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Hanya Sungmin yang sendiri tanpa pasangan.

"Sungmin-ah, Kapan Kyuhyun pulang?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Tidak tahu tanya sendiri pada orangnya" jawab Sungmin jutek.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya masa tidak tahu" ejek Yesung.

"Karena sahabat kalian itu tidak membalas pesan atau menelponku" ujar Sungmin kesal.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya. Sekedar membalas pesan pun tidak ada. Kyuhyun kekasihnya sedang mengikuti Olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional yang di adakan di negara tirai bambu. Mengingat itu Sungmin jadi kesal sendiri. Tidak tahu apa jika ia sangat merindukan kekasih jailnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang sibuk dengan gadis-gadis China di sana? Bukankah mereka itu sexy sexy" Donghae berbinar mengatakannya.

"Aku juga tidak kalah sexy Oppa" bangga Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memandang mangnae di antara mereka dengan mengulum senyum. "Yah! Sexy dari mana? Dada rata pantat tepos" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Ish.. kau juga pantat tepos Eonni" balas Eunhyuk.

"Mwo.. pantatku berisi kok. Benarkan chagi" ujar Eunhyuk pada Donghae. "Eoh? Ne.. ne bukankah aku yang membuatnya berisi" kata Donghae tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" cicit Eunhyuk. Donghae gemas, namja itu kemudian mencubit pelan kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Pantat sexy dan montok hanya aku yang memiliki" Sungmin ikut nimbrung.

Ryeowook menganguk mensetujui. "Eonni beri aku tips membuat pantak montok dan sexy seperti milikmu" katanya antusias.

"Chagi aku cinta kamu apa adanya" ujar Yesung sambil memberi kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Ryeowook membuat yeoja mungil itu bersemu merah.

"Kalian membuatku iri.." lirih Sungmin. HaeHyuk dan YeWook menatap Sungmin prihatin. "Ah! Cho Kyuhyun cepat pulang" teriaknya yang membuat seisi kantin memandanganya.

Tidak tahukan Lee Sungmin. Dengan meneriakkan Cho Kyuhyun banyak hati namja patah hati sebelum mengatakan cintanya padamu. Ckck! Layu sebelum berkembang eoh.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Yeoja itu, Sungmin menunduk kan kepalanya. Menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Issh! Ia merutuki Yesung dan Donghae yang membawa Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pergi setelah bel pulang sekolah untuk berkencan.

Besok weekend. Tak ada kabar dari sang kekasih. Otomatis ia akan tetap berada di rumah. Malas jika jalan-jalan atau liburan kalau tidak dengan Kyuhyun atau dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Dug!**

Sungmin meringis sembari mengelus dahinya yang menumbruk suatu benda yang keras. Pasti benjol batin Sungmin. Yeoja imut itu mendongak ingin melihat benda apa yang mengenai jidatnya yang seksi.

Matanya membulat di ikuti senyum lebar setelahnya. Rambut coklat itu, mata onyx itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir sexy itu, wajah tampan itu.

"KYUNIE" pekik Sungmin. Yeoja itu langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun namja yang di panggil Kyunie itu membalas pelukan Sungmin kekasihnya. Ia ikut tertawa melihat sifat kekanak-kanakkan yeoja yang sudah dua tahun ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Yeoja yang sanggup membuatnya gila.

"Kau merindukanku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu" jawab Sungmin. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuh dahi kekasihnya yang tampak memerah. "Akh.. pelan sakit..." rengek Sungmin.

"Eum.. Manja" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Yeoja itu menggerutu sebentar sambil merapikan rambutanya. "Apa merah?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Aish benda apa yang bertabrakan dengan dahi sexyku" omel Sungmin.

"INI.." teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan sesuatu berwarna emas.

Namja itu menunjukan sebuah tropi yang panjangnya 50 cm. Ia pun memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan lempengan emas yang melingkar di lehernya.

Karena begitu merindukan kekasihnya, Sungmin jadi tidak memperhatikan jika Kyuhyun memakai kalung dengan bandul lempengan emas.

"Kyunie kau menang?" seru Sungmin. Senyum bangga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapih Kyuhyun tunjukan pada Sungmin.

Untuk kedua kalinya yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun. "Selamat Kyunieku sayang"

**Cup!**

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun membuat rona merah terlukis di wajah tampan namja tinggi itu. Ia masih belum membiasakan diri, padahal bukan kali pertamanya Sungmin mencium pipinya bahkan lebih. Karena Kyuhyun sendirilah yang sering mencium Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

"Igeo" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bibirnya menyuruh Sungmin untuk mencium bibirnya juga. Bagian Sungmin sekarang merona.

**Pletak!**

"Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah. Tsk! Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Palli Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kita" ujar Yunho Ssaem. Guru pembimbing matematika.

Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang di tempeleng oleh Yunho Ssaem. Namja itu menggengam tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menghadap Kepala Sekolah dulu. Setelah itu kita pulang" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Menyusul Yunho Ssaem yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan.

=Figure It Out=

Sungmin memastikan sekali lagi penampilannya di dapan cermin. Kemeja berwarna putih yang ia padu padankan dengan rok berlipat di atas lutut berwarna cream, sepatu flat berwarna sama dengan rok. Rambut panjang yang di urai. Wajah yang hanya memakai make up sederhana jangan lupa dengan bibir yang di poles dengan lipglos berwarna pink cerah.

Perfect!

Sungmin mangambil tas putih yang telah ia siapkan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Menyapa ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Appa, Umma aku berangkat ne" pamit Sungmin.

"Sebentar" tahan Kangin, Ayah Sungmin. "Yeobo lihat penampilan putrimu itu" ujarnya pada Istrinya Leeteuk.

"Apa yang salah memang-OMO" Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, malah berteriak melihat dua kancing kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan tidak terpasang dengan benar, atau mungkin sengaja?

"Yah! Kau ingin membuat Kyuhyun menerkam mu. Dua kancing mu belum terpasang Minnie-ah"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Umma ini namanya style anak muda sekarang"

"Tapi tetap yang sopan. Palli kancingkan dengan benar" serobot Kangin. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sungmin mengancingkan satu kancing kemejanya.

"Sudah. Aku pergi" dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Yeoja imut itu keluar rumah.

"Aigoo. Aku takut mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan" ujar Leeteuk lirih.

Kangin merangkul bahu istrinya itu, membimbing kepala Leeteuk untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Doakan saja. Semoga mereka tidak melakukan yang dapat merugikan diri mereka sendiri"

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepantai. Kekasihnya itu berlarian kesana kemari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Menikmati lembutnya pasir putih yang terhampar di pinggir laut.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali. Pasti tambah menyenangkan jika awan tidak mendung" sesal Sungmin. Padahal yeoja itu ingin sekali menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Walau begitu kau menikmatinya juga bukan"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Namja tampan menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru langit. Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Kau benar"

**Splash!**

"Yah!"

"Hahaha..."

Dengan jailnya Sungmin mencipratkan air pada Kyuhyun. Ia tertawa, Kyuhyun yang ingin membalas perbuatan kekasihnya itu kemudian berusaha mencipratkan air juga. Sungmin menghindar. Kyuhyun tidak terima. Jadilah sepasang kekasih itu kejar-kejaran. Dengan tawa yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Kyuhyun mengandahkan kepalanya ketika tetes-tetes air membasahi kulitnya. "Hujan" gumamnya.

Ia menggengam tangan Sungmin kemudian membawa yeoja itu berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh. Hingga baju yang mereka kenakan basah semua.

**Blam!**

"Kyu kau punya handuk?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudahberada di mobil.

"Di bagasi belakang. Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah"

Suasana dalam mobil itu entah mengapa menjadi cangung. Sungmin yang membuat aktivitas sediri dengan mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah. Kyuhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena matanya tidak bisa berkompromi. Ia selalu melirik Sungmin. Hell! Baju yang kekasihnya kenakan basah. Dan demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat bentuk dada Sungmin yang terbalut bra tercetak sangat sangat jelas.

"Kyu kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun yang ketahuan mencuri pandang tersentak kaget. Ia berdehem kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil.

"Gwenchana. Aish! Hujannya deras sekali" ujarnya pura-pura menyalahkan keadaan, bukankah kau juga senang gara-gara hujan kau bisa melihat bentuk dada Sungmin yang montok eum Cho Kyuhyun?

"Jadi kita terjebak disini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh mengulurkan tangannya menyibak rambut Sungmin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau terkurung denganku?"

"Eum. Aku terjebak hujan lebat di dalam mobil tanpa makanan" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat Kyuhyun sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Entah bisikan dari mana. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja itu yang tahu maksud kekasihnya hanya diam. Ia juga tidak bisa bohong jika dirinya merindukan bibir itu.

Perlahan. Perlahan dan plok!

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tidak puas hanya sekedar menempel. Kyuhyun memerintahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin. Menekan kepala kekasihnya. Bibirnya sudah bergerak. Mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin. Memagut dengan ganas. Sungmin pun tidak mau kalah. Yeoja itu ikut menggerakan bibirnya.

Kepala yang bergerak kekiri kekanan. Memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun sudah berani menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu berteriak tapi terendam karena Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya. Saling membelit. Sungmin berusaha menyeimbangi lidah nakal kekasihnya. Sekali saja ia ingin menang jika sedang beradu lidah. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi juara.

"Eunghh.. Kyu..." erang Sungmin ketika tangan kekasihnya bertengger di payudaranya. Meremas dengan lembut tak heran Sungmin mendesah.

"Eumm.. Ahh...mmhh..."

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya keleher Sungmin. Mengecup dan menjilat kulit putih mulus Sungmin. Tangan terampilnya sedang berusaha membuka kancing baju Sungmin. hingga ia bisa melihat belahan dada yang terbungkus bra yang lumayan besar. Meremas dengan lembut kedua payudara Sungmin. membuat yeoja itu mengerang.

"Eunghh.. ahh.. Kyuuhh...ahh"

Jemarinya menari ke punggung Sungmin hingga menemukan pengait bra. Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya di leher Sungmin. menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Sungmin. saling memejamkan mata berusaha meredamkan detak jantung keduanya yang berpacu cepat.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya memandang lurus pada foxy eyes kekasihnya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di kedua mata Sungmin.

"Min..."lirih Kyuhyun.

Gairahnya sudah memuncak. Akal sehat sudah tak ada dalam otaknya. Hingga ia berani meminta izin pada Sungmin untuk melakukan lebih. Sungmin diam mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Yeoja itu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat padahal keadaan di luar sedang hujan. Tapi kenapa disini panas sekali batin Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di punggungnya mengusap lembut naik turun. Ia juga tidak bisa berpikir. Kenikmatan hanya itu. Hingga ia mantap mengangukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian langsung mempertemukan bibirnya kembali. Ia mulai melepas kait bra Sungmin. membuka sisa kancing baju Sungmin lalu melepas kemeja dan bra Sungmin hingga yeoja itu bertelanjang dada. Sungmin tidak mau kalah ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk membuka kemejanya juga. Sesekali Sungmin mengecup leher dan dada Kyuhyun membuat libido kekasihnya itu tambah memuncak.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kursi mobil yang Sungmin duduki. Mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke kursi belakang. Dengan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun membuka rok yang Sungmin pakai dan celana dalamnya juga.

Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Sungmin membuat yeoja itu melenguh karena ciumannya. Jemari Sungmin membuka ikat pinggang dan celana panjang yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Hingga keduanya sudah dalam keadaaan nexed sekarang.

"Ahh.. ahh...eummhh ahh.." Sungmin meremas rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun ketika namja itu mengulum dan menyedot nipplenya. Meremas payudara dengan sebelah tangan. dan satu tangannya mengusap perut datar Sungmin. Turun lebih kebawah dan jemarinya langsung memainkan daerah kewanitaan Sungmin.

Memutar-mutar daerah itu. Jemarinya menemukan klit Sungmin yang menonjol dan sudah membengkak karena gairah. Ia gesek-gesakkan jemarinya sesekali mencubit gemas klit itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin. Mempertemukan alat kelamin Sungmin dengan wajahnya. Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melesatkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhh.. ahhh"

Sungmin mendesah hebat ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat naik turun di vaginanya. Menggigit kecil klitorisnya membuat yeoja itu mengerang.

"Eunghh Kyuhh..." Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena ulah lidah nakalnya.

"Akkhh.. ahhh.. Kyuuhhh... ahhh ahhh..."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya pada liang vaginannya. Belum pernah ia merasakan seperti ini.

"Kyuuhh.. akuu mauuhh.. ahhh... AHHH"

Kyuhyun terus menjilati vagina Sungmin dan meminum dengan rakus cairan milik kekasih montoknya itu. Sungmin terengah-engah. Ia benar-benar lemas. Itu klimaks pertamanya yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. memagut dengan kasar. tangannya mengocok juniornya yang sudah hard. Menggesek-gesekan dengan klit Sungmin.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melepas pagutannya.

"Eum.. Aku milikmu" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. lalu turun ke leher memberi sebuah kissmark yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Jambak aku, cakar aku, gigit aku. Pasti sakit. Ini yang pertama untuk kita" Sungmin menganguk. Asal tahu saja vaginannya sudah berkedut minta di isi.

"Eunghh..." Kyuhyun meringis ketika Sungmin menggigit bahu sedangkan jemari Sungmin mencakar punggungnya.

Ia terus memaju mundurkan juniornya. Sulit! Vagina Sungmin mencengram juniornya hingga sulit masuk. Tidak mau menunda lagi. Kyuhyun menghentakkan sekaligus hingga merobek selaput dara Sungmin. membuat cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dari liang surga itu.

"AKKHH" pekik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Sungmin merasa sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. Kyuhyun juga merasa linu pada kejantanannya karena remasan liang Sungmin. mereka terengah padahal mereka belum bergerak.

"Aku sudah bukan perawan" gumam Sungmin.

"Aku juga sudah bukan perjaka"

Sungmin menyatukan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir Kyuhyun. Meminta akses pada kekasihnya itu untuk mengizinkan lidahnya untuk masuk gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti ia membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Sungmin yang membelit lidahnya.

"Eunghh.. Akhh..." Sungmin melepas cumbuannya kaget karena Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan juniornya. "Ahh.. pelann Kyu.. sakiitt..." cicit Sungmin.

"Hmm... ahhh.. sempitt Minnn...ahhh" desah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, lalu makin cepat, semakin cepat, dan bertambah cepat. Kyuhyun mengenjot, membobol kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ahhh... ahhh... yahhh.. oohhh.. ahhh ...Kyuuhhh.."

"Sstt... eungg..hhh... Minnn.. ahhh... shitt..."

Dari luar bisa terlihat bahwa mobil Audy hitam itu bergoyang karena pergerakan liar dua anak muda yang saling mencari kenikmatan.

Sungmin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menghentak-hentakkan junior besarnya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. Ahhh.. Kyuuhhh.. akuuuhh.. akhhh terusss Kyuuhh.." rancau Sungmin.

"Mmhhhff.. ahhhh.. mhhhfff" Kyuhyun mendesah di tengah aktifitasnya mencium wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Menjilat, menggigit dan menyedot kulit putih Sungmin. mulai dari leher, bahu dan dada Sungmin. ia terus membuat bercak merah keunguan disana. Kedua tanggannya meremas payudara Sungmin. menjepit dan menggesekkan nipple Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

Tak hanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun sesekali membuat tanda kepemilikannya di leher dan bahu Kyuhyun.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. mereka merasakan jika ada sesuatu dalam titik kenikmatan mereka serasa ingin keluar. Tanpa di minta Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. owhh.. ahhhh ahhah ahhh... ahhh... fasterrr Kyuhh..."

"Denganhhnn senanggghhh hatiii.. ahhhh..."

_**Sreet**_

_**Blees**_

_**Sreet**_

_**Blees**_

_**Sreet**_

_**Blees**_

"Ahh.. ohh.. ahh.. ahhh..ahh.."

"Ahhh... Minnn.. eunghh.. ahhh..."

"AAAHHHHH..." desah panjang mereka berdua mengakhiri penyatuan tubuh mereka. Sungmin merasa hangat dan penuh di rahimnya karena sperma Kyuhyun.

Deru nafas dua anak muda itu saling bersahutan. Meraup rakus oksigen seakan tak akan ada lagi oksigen yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun mengecup wajah Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Sungmin tersenyum mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun. mereka berpelukan merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah kekasihnya. "Saranghae.." ungkapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae.."

Kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Penuh kelembuatan dan terkesan manis.

=Figure It Out=

Sepanjang koridor yang biasanya ramai sekarang terlihat sangat lenggang. Tak ada seorang murid pun yang berkeliaran. Mereka semua tengah fokus mengerjakan soal. Ya! Ujian akhir sudah tiba.

Sungmin menguatkan dirinya untuk terus bertahan mengerjakan soal yang sedikit lagi terisi semua. Perutnya serasa di aduk dan ia merasa ingin muntah. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang.

"Ssaem.." Sungmin mengankat tangannya. Membuat semua murid melihat padanya. "Sudah selesai. Bolah sekarang saya keluar?" tanya Sungmin.

"Silahkan" ujar Ssaem itu.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melihat jika wajah Sungmin pucat. Dua yeoja itu pun langsung menyelesaikan ujian yang memang beberapa soal lagi yang harus di isi. Sungmin sudah keluar. Berlari terburu-buru ke toilet.

"Hoekk... huk.. hoekk..hahah!"

Sungmin menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia berpegang pada pinggiran westafel. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan air. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot karena lemas. Ia meronggoh saku roknya kerena merasa ponselnya bergetar.

Dan benar saja Eunhyuk menelpon. Ia pun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Kau dimana?_"

"Toilet"

"_Arrasso. Aku dan Wookie akan kesana"_

**Plip**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Tak berniat mencari tempat duduk yang lebih bersih. Sekelebat bayangan ketika ia dan Kyuhyun bergumul sebulan yang lalu terlihat kembali. Sontak ia membuka matanya.

Tidak Mungkin kan?

Mereka melakukannya hanya sekali.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Sungmin/Eonni" seru Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan kaget lebih tepatnya melihat Sungmin yang duduk di lantai. Wajahnya pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat di kening.

Dua yeoja itu menghampiri Sungmin. Memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok hingga bisa sejajar dengan Sungmin.

"Waegurae? Gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum melihat raut cemas dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah jelek mereka seperti sekarang batin Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengambil tissu yang memang sudah tersedia di westafel dan mengelap keringat di wajah Sungmin dengan sayang. "Eonni, kenapa kau malah senyum begitu. Aku khawatir" ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ap-" Sungmin membekap mulutnya ketika perutnya menjerit ingin mengeluarkan cairan kembali. Dengan susah payah dan di bantu dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, Sungmin berdiri.

"Hoek.. hoek.. huk huk..." Ryeowook mengusap pungung Sungmin sedangkan Eunhyuk memijat pelan tengkuk Sungmin.

"Apa kau punya penyakit Maag? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Seingatnya Sungmin hanya memiliki riwayat sakit anemia. Tidak dengan Maag.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Perutku mual sekali"

"Mau ke UKS?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Kita kekantin saja. Aku ingin minum air hangat" ujarnya. Dengan memapah Sungmin. ketiga sahabat itu pun melangkah menuju kantin.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya gusar menuju kantin ketika menerima telpon dari Eunhyuk yang mengatakan Sungmin sakit.

Ia melihat tiga yeoja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia pun langsung menghampiri ketiga yeoja tersebut.

"Minn.. Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengelus lembut pipi bulat kekasihnya. "Wajahmu pucat" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana" Sungmin meyakinkan. "Eunhyuk-ah. Bisa kau ambilkan tas ku di kelas. Aku rasa aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" yeoja bergummy smile itu pun melangkah keluar kantin. "Eonni Aku ikut" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan gerutuan yeoja gummy smile itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowok ketika merasa tangan dingin dan bergetar menyentuh tangannya. Namja itu menggengam tangan dingin itu lalu menatap penuh sayang pada si pemilik tangan.

"Kyu.."

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun. ia asyik mengelus pipi chubby milik Sungmin. ia ingin selai menggigit pipi itu hingga merah! Eits jangan samakan Kyuhyun dengan orang sadis ya. Ia hanya gemas.

Tangannya berhenti mengelus pipi chubby itu ketika melihat sebuah air yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus itu.

"Hei kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata yang Sungmin keluarkan.

"Aku takut~" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya. Ia merangkul bahu bergetar Sungmin. "Takut kenapa?" ujarnya pelan.

"Sebulan lalu, pantai, hujan deras. Lalu kita.." Kyuhyun diam. Ia mengerti maksud Sungmin. namja itu menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua pipi Sungmin. membuat wajah imut itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa kau..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. Ia juga tidak yakin. Tapi jika di pikir lagi, ia belum mendapatkan menstruasi nya. Dan ia juga merasa perutnya selalu mual. Ia tidak tahu sungguh!

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Jauh dalam pikirannya sebuah rencana yang ia susun setelah mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

'Ya! Seharusnya memang begitu bukan?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwahahah...**

**Chapter pertama sudah ada adegan this and that.**

**FF Baru. Idenya sudah mendekem di otak sekian lama baru bisa di tuangkan sekarang. FF pertama yang ber RATE M kekek... mian jika NC nya kurang wah! Gitu. Walau saya yadong #ah_ngaku_sendiri. Percayalah menuangkan sebuah ide menjadi tulisan itu susah... hmmm...**

**Maaf mengecewakan. Jika risih yang terkena tag tinggal bilang aja oke :D**

**Eotte?**

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dua garis" gumam seorang yeoja manis.

Tiba-tiba lutut yang menjadi tumpuan yeoja manis itu untuk berdiri menjadi lemas, yeoja itu pun merosot dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi chubby nya. Suara isakan yang memilukan keluar dari bibir plum miliknya.

Semakin lama tangisan yeoja manis itu semakin keras, pikirannya sudah jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menghadapi semuanya? Menghadapi masa depannya. Sebuah alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang telah ia gunakan menunjukan dua garis merah, yang artinya dia positif sedang mengandung.

"hiks.. hiks.. a a aku hamil.." lirih yeoja manis itu bermolog sendiri.

Disatu sisi ia bahagia karena ia tengah mengandung benih dari orang yang ia cintai. Tapi disisi lain ia pun sedih, bingung ia harus berkata apa pada keluarganya?

"Kyu~ ottoke?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin mengigit kuku jarinya, sesekali melirik ke gerbang sekolah. Berharap sang kekasih cepat memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sekarang. Sungmin bernafas lega ketika melihat mobil Audy hitam yang sangat ia hapal. Berlari kecil Sungmin mendekati mobil itu.

**Blam!**

"Min. Kau mengagetkanku" ujar Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba ada yang masuk mobilnya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Kyu~ ak.. aku sudah mengetesnya" aku Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun diam, ia menatap Sungmin. terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi chubby kekasihnya. Mata foxy itu sembab dan memerah.

"Hasilnya?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meronggoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus tespack yang isinya sudah Sungmin gunakan. Kyuhyun menerima benda itu menatap Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti pena tapi tipis.

Dua garis batin Kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun tersadar ketika mendengar isakan. Ia menoleh dan benar saja. Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

**TEETT TEETT TEETT**

"Bel masuk. Kajja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tubuh tegap itu yang keluar mobil. Apa? Hanya seperti ini?

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menunduk sambil mengetuk kaca mobil. Yeoja itu mengusap air matanya kemudian keluar.

"Kajja.." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu.." Sungmin mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menariknya. Namja itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

**Greep!**

"Kau pikir aku namja brengsek yang akan meninggalkan mu begitu? Aku akan bertanggung jawab" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Saranghae"

Sungmin kembali menangis. "Nado saranghae"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya mengusap air mata yang sudah keluar membasahi pipi Sungmin. "Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang kita masuk kelas dulu sebelum guru pengawas mendahului kita" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Wajahnya pucat. Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin nampak murung. Apakah dia sakit? Tapi jika pun dia sakit. Sungmin akan selalu tampak ceria. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku khawatir. Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Jika di tanya, dia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata 'Gwencanha'. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

**Eunhyuk POV end**

.

.

"Waktu sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan kedepan" ujar Yunho Ssaem yang kebetulan menjadi pengawas ujian di kelas Sungmin.

Jika kemarin Sungmin selesai sebelum yang lainnya. Sekarang yeoja itu tampak kesusahan mengerjakan soal.

"Eonni. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook yang hendak mengumpulkan soal ke depan. Sungmin menganguk. "Eum. Sekalian" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menyerahkan soal ujiannya pada Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan untuk masalah ini?

Dengan sadar Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Disini, apa benar disini, di perut ini ada kehidupan? Calon bayinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia menoleh dan menadapati Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya.

"Mau kekantin?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Perut karet itu ingin makan katanya" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang sudah di pintu kelas dengan dagunya. Sungmin tersenyum, mengangukan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

Perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Pandangannya pun tak focus. Sebelum mencapai pintu Sungmin sudah tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh kelas kaget melihat seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal selalu menjaga badannya tetap bugar sekarang tergeletak pingsan.

Yunho Ssaem yang memang sedang membereskan lembar soal. Langsung mengangkat Sungmin dan membawanya ke UKS. Sebelum itu Yunho Ssaem menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membawa lembar soal yang sudah terkumpul ke ruang guru.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ryeowook menghubungi Kyuhyun, memberitahu namja itu jika Sungmin pingsan dan sekarang tengah di bawa ke UKS.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Seketika itu bias-bias cahaya langsung menyapa retina mataku. Menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa pusing.

"Sungmin, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku memfocuskan pandanganku dan melihat Eunhyuk disampingku menatap khawatir. "Eum.. gwenchana" jawab ku seadanya.

Eunhyuk membantuku untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ah! Aku berada di UKS rupanya. Apa aku pingsan tadi. Aku melihat Ryeowook duduk di ranjang lain. Memunggungiku dan Eunhyuk.

"Wookie-ya kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

Aku melihat Ryeowook tersentak. Aku kaget ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Kenapa ia menangis?

"Kau yang kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya padaku.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Aku menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan wajah mereka berdua. Ryeowook melangkah dan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya, memelukku dengan erat sambil terisak.

"YA! Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kami tahu semuanya" ujar Eunhyuk.

Tahu? Apa yang mereka ketahui? Aku diam menunggu Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap ku lekat. Menggenggam tanganku. "Kau hamil Eonni" ujarnya.

**Jder!**

"Dari mana kalian tahu?"tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan. Yunho Ssaem membawamu kemari. Jaejeong Eonni memeriksamu dan ia bilang kau tengah..." Eunhyuk menghentikan penjelasannya.

Aku tersenyum getir. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Baguslah aku tidak harus memberitahukannya pada kalian. Karena kalian tahu sendiri"

"Bukan hanya kami"

Aku menatap tidak mengerti pada Eunhyuk. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ada seorang fansmu yang diam-diam menguping. Dan dia menyebarluaskan berita kau hamil. Seluruh murid dan staf guru tahu" Ryeowook menjelaskan.

Aku diam. Seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pihak sekolah memberitahu keadaanku pada Ibu dan Ayahku. Ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana. Kyu eottoke?

Benar.

"Kyuhyun dimana?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan membuatku cemas. "Eunhyuk-ah, Wookie-yah. Kyuhyun odiesoyo?"

"Kyuhyun sedang menghadap Kepala Sekolah"

**Deg!**

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ya Tuhan kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

**Ceklek!**

Ketiga sahabat itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu di buka. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang UKS, tersenyum pada sosok yeoja yang berada di atas ranjang. Yang menatapnya sedih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby nya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengerti. Dan tanpa di suruh kedua yeoja itu keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin. Mengusap bekas air mata itu.

Di tatap lembut seperti itu, Sungmin tidak kuat. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang hangat. Namja itu membalas pelukan Sungmin. Mengusap punggung bergetar kekasihnya agar lebih tenang.

"Mereka sudah tahu" adu Sungmin di tengah isakannya. Siapa lagi tempat mengadu baginya selain pada Tuhan. Tentu saja pada namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Eum.. arra" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa yang di katakan Kepala Sekolah padamu?"

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" goda Kyuhyun. Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Bisa-bisannya namja itu menggodanya di saat seperti ini.

**Flashback On**

"Anak muda zaman sekarang paling pintar membuat para orang tua pusing" pria paruh baya itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tajam. "Bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu itu CHO KYUHYUN" teriaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak ingin menyela tetua di sekolahnya itu. "Kau sudah merugikan dirimu sendiri dengan kekasihmu. Aish!" Kepala sekolah tampak menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Drop Out" ucapnya telak.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam menatap balik orang tua yang seenaknya saja menurutnya. "Sonsengnim. Maaf sebelumnya tapi bisakah hukuman Drop Out itu di urungkan"

"Kau tahu peraturan sekolah ini Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Kepala sekolah.

"Sonsengnim. Saya mohon. Biarkan saya dan Sungmin menyelesaikan ujian akhir kami. Tolong, saya mohon pada anda. Setidaknya kami masih bisa mendapatkan Ijazah untuk menopang kehidupan kami kedepanya"

"Jika kau tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini. Kenapa kau dan Lee Sungmin melakukannya?" ucapnya lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Hitung-hitung membalas apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berikan pada sekolah ini" celetuk Yunho Ssaem.

"Tidak semudah itu Yunho-ssi. Bagaimana kata staf guru dan murid lainnya"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah salah satu murid yang menyumbang paling panyak tropi dan sebagainya yang membuat sekolah ini lebih di kenal.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan. Ujian berakhir 2 hari lagi. Setelah itu selesai" putus Yunho Ssaem.

Kepala sekolah tampak berpikir. Murid di hadapannya dengan kekasihnya adalah tingkat tiga yang dimana sedang melaksanakan ujian akhir. Kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang selalu membuat dirinya susah, pikir kepala sekolah itu. "Hah! 2 hari dan semuanya selesai" ucap Kepala sekolah mengalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Yunho Ssaaem menuh arti. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Kepala sekolah dan Yunho Ssaem sebelum melangkah pergi.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi kita masih bisa ikut ujian?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Mungkin ada beberapa murid yang tidak senang dengan keputusan istimewa itu. Aku harap kau bisa tahan dengan ocehan mereka. Apa lagi tiga sebangkai rival mu itu" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Lalu Appa dan Umma bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin gusar.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kita hadapi sama-sama ne" ujar Kyuhyun.

=Figure It Out=

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

"Appa hantikan" teriak Sungmin.

Kangin tidak mendengarkan teriakan Sungmin. Namja paruh baya itu terus memukul Kyuhyun membabi buta. Siang tadi ketika Leeteuk membereskan kamar Sungmin. Istrinya itu menemukan testpack di kamar mandi putrinya. Tak lama setelah itu Kangin mendapat telpon dari sekolah yang memberitahu keadaan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah percaya padamu Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kau malah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang sudah aku berikan padamu" teriak Kangin.

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

Siapa yang bisa menerima jika putrinya hamil di luar nikah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru menginjak usia 18 tahun tapi sudah melakukan hubungan intim yang harusnya mereka lakukan setelah menikah kelak.

Kyuhyun bisa saja menghindar. Tapi namja itu membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan calon mertuanya itu.

"Ahjusshi tolong dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Kyuhyun susah payah menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Appa.. Appa.. aku mohon berhenti.. hiks..hiks.." Sungmin memegang kaki Kangin memohon pada Ayahnya untuk berhenti memukul Kyuhyun.

"Lepas" Kangin menghentakkan kakinya. Namja paruh baya itu melangkah pergi ke lantai dua.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai. Tangannya bergetar, ketika melihat luka memar di wajah Kyuhyun belum di sekujur tubuhnya Sungmin yakin itu. "Maafkan Appa Kyu~" lirih Sungmin sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir di hidung Kyuhyun dengan jas sekolahnya.

Setelah dari sekolah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menemui Kangin dan Leeteuk. Itu sebabnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Sungmin yang mengusap darah dari hidungnya. "Jas seragammu jadi kotor" ujarnya. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Minnie-yah pakai ini sayang" Leeteuk datang dengan sekotak P3K. Ia menyerahkan kapas yang sudah di baluri oleh alkohol.

Belum sempat kapas itu mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Kangin sudah dulu mencengram kerah seragamnya membawa Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian menyeret pemuda itu keluar rumah.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk mengikuti dari belakang. Leeteuk memeluk tubuh putrinya ketika Kangin mencengkram tangan Sungmin. "Aniya yeobo. Andwae. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kangin.

Kangin menggeleng. Melepaskan paksa pelukan Leeteuk pada Sungmin dan menyeret putri tunggalnya seperti menyeret Kyuhyun tadi. Mendorong Sungmin keluar rumah. Untung Kyuhyun cepat menangkap tubuh Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu jatuh di teras. Sungmin sedang hamil ingat!

"Kau juga! Pergi dari rumah. Appa kecewa padamu Minnie-yah" ujar Kangin. "Mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu lagi disini"

Namja paruh baya itu, membawa Leeteuk untuk masuk. Sungmin menggeleng, yeoja itu mengedor-gedor pintu memohon agar sang Ayah membuka pindu dan memaafkannya.

**Dok dok dok**

"Appa.. buka pintunya hiks.. Appa Mianhae" teriak Sungmin.

**Ceklek!**

"Appa-"

**Brugh!**

Kangin melemar koper coklat milik Sungmin yang berisi baju. Tak lupa namja paruh baya itu melempar tas sekolah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tertinggal.

**Blam!**

Kangin menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Sungmin diam mematung hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebuah tangan yang menggengam tangannya membuat Sungmin mendongak dan melihat wajah yang penuh memar tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kajja.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Mengeratkannya, bohong jika ia tidak gentar. Hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin yang menagis pilu di dekapannya. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi yang penuh memar itu.

.

.

**Plak!**

Setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memar itu. Sungmin mencengkram ujung rok nya. Walaupun ia tidak melihat karena menunduk, tapi ia yakin Hangeng Ahjusshi, ayah Kyuhyun menampar putranya itu. Saking kerasnya hingga Sungmin bisa mendengar suara dari dua kulit yang saling beradu.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dan pergi dari sini" ujar Hangeng final.

"Appa tolong. Malam ini saja, biarkan aku dan Sungmin tidur disini" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Dimana otak pintar kalian berada ketika akan melakukan 'itu' eoh?" bentak Hangeng.

"Hannie tenanglah" Heechul merangkul pundak Sungmin yang bergetar dan membawa kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Cho Kyuhyun, bereskan pakaianmu. Tinggalkan ponsel, kunci mobil dan kartu kreditmu lalu pergi" putus Hangeng.

Namja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap istrinya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin. "Kau jangan coba-coba mengizinkan mereka untuk tinggal disini. Atau sekedar membantu. Mereka harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan sendiri. Aku serius Chullie-ah" ancam Hangeng.

Heechul menatap sendu punggung suaminya yang melangkah pergi masuk kekamar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada koper coklat milik Sungmin yang memang besar hingga beberapa potong pakaiannya bisa masuk. Heechul melangkah, duduk di samping putra tunggalnya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik Ibunya. "Umma mianhae. Aku membuatmu kecewa" ujar Kyuhyun menyesal.

Heechul mengusap lembut wajah tampan putranya yang penuh memar. Wanita paruh baya itu menggengam tangan Kyuhyun, mengecupnya sekilas kemudian meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada tangan putranya itu.

"Umma" Kyuhyun tahu apa isi amplop itu. Sangat tahu.

"Umma tidak bisa membujuk Appamu. Umma hanya bisa memberikan ini. Pakailah dengan bijak ne" ujar Heechul sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kedekapan Ibunya. Saat itu ia melepaskan semuanya. "Mianhae hiks... maafkan aku Umma"

Heechul mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Sudah calon Appa jangan menangis" Heechul melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. "Jaga menantu dan cucu Umma ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Pasti"

.

.

Dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menusuri jalanan kota. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyeret koper milik Sungmin. Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah keduanya terus berjalan tanpa arah. Mereka berhenti di halte bus. Orang-orang tampak saling berbisik melihat keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli beda dengan Sungmin yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada orang yang membicarakan mereka. Yeoja itu memeluk lengan kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan kemana?"-Sungmin.

"Kita akan makan dimana?"-Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun begitu pun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin kemudian mengecup kilat kening yeoja itu.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat makan dulu. Aku yakin baby sudah berteriak ingin makan" canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap lurus pada manik kelam kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menepati perkataannya. Namja itu bertanggung jawab. Menemui Ayahnya dan mengakui kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Menerima semua pelakuan Ayahnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun memberi jawaban atas ajakan namja itu untuk mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut.

Ya! Sungmin tahu sekarang.

Ia hanya harus mempercayakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Mendukung dan menyemangati namja yang sangat ia cintainya itu. Ya, begitu seharusnya bukan.

=Figure It Out=

"Cih! Aku tidak menyangka Kepala Sekolah memberi hak istimewa membiarkan siswi yang sudah jelas hamil untuk mengikuti ujian akhir" cibir Seohyun.

Ketiga sebangkai itu melipat tangan di dada. Memandang Sungmin dengan penuh rasa jijik yang membuat mereka ingin muntah.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak berniat membalas cibiran pedas itu, yang memang sebuah faktanya.

"Wae? Kau iri? Aku tidak yakin jika kau hamil seperti Sungmin Eonni. Kepala sekolah masih mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti ujian" Seohyun mendelik pada Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Diam kau kurus" seru Sunny.

"Cih! Dasar bibir do'er" celetuk Ryeowook. Jangan pikir yeoja mungil itu akan kalah. Sunny mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin memukul Ryeowook. "Apa?" sungut Ryeowook. Sunny membuang mukanya.

Seohyun mengebrak meja Sungmin. "Gara-gara ulahmu. Wajah Kyuhyun memar. Jika ingin hancur, hancurlah sendiri jangan bawa orang lain"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin sembari menopang dagunya.

"Tsk. Masih bisa sombong. Aku tidak habis pikir" celetuh Tiffany.

"Maka dari itu. Jangan berpikir. Sana kalian menghalangi pemandangan saja" usir Eunhyuk.

Dengan mengibaskan rambut, tiga sebangkai itu melenggang pergi membuat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan teman yang masih berada di kelas bergidig jijik.

.

.

"MWO?"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinga Sungmin dengan tangannya ketika ke empat sahabat mereka berteriak histeris. Sedangkan HaeHyuk dan YeWook menatap horor pada Kyumin.

"Jadi wajahmu babak belur seperti itu, gara-gara Kangin Ahjusshi?"-Donghae.

"Lalu kemarin kalian tidur dimana?"-Yesung.

"Motel"-Kyuhyun.

"NE?" pekik HaeHyuk dan YeWook bersamaan.

"Bisa tidak kalian jangan berteriak. Babyku nanti tergangu karena suara kalian" dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perut rata Sungmin.

HaeHyuk dan YeWook yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ternyata kau sudah dewasa Kyuhyun-ah" kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyenggol lengan kekasihnya. "Tentu saja. Buktinya dia akan menjadi seorang Appa" celetuk Donghae yang membuat wajah KyuMin bersemu merah. Ryeowook yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedangkan Eunhyuk mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan mendengar penuturan seorang Lee Donghae.

Sebenarnya ucapan Donghae lebih ke- Jika Kyuhyun belum dewasa, mana mungkin ia bisa menanam benih spermanya di rahim Sungmin.

Itulah yang membuat Kyumin dan HyukWook salting.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kalian tetap tinggal di motel kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun berencana akan menyewa sebuah rumah. Nanti pulang sekolah kami akan mencarinya" ujar Sungmin menatap wajah ke empat sahabatnya.

"Aku ikut"-Eunhyuk.

"Nado"-Ryeowook

Jadilah sepulang sekolah KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook berpencar menjari sebuah rumah. Menjelang sore KyuMin mendapatkan sebuah rumah sederhana lima blok dari Myongdong. Sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat, sebuah kamar mandi, dan dapur (bayanginnya rumah Song Yi Kyung: 49 days).

"Apa ini tidak terlalu kecil?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak ini sudah cukup. Jangan khawatir aku bukan putri manja yang harus tidur di kamar yang mewah" gurau Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah rumah sudah ada. Tinggal besok di bersihkan. Satu malam lagi tidur di motel" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Yeobo, aku lapar" rengek Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah. Donghae menggeleng. "Kyuhyun-ah. Hentikan. Tidak imut sedikit pun" cibirnya. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin jajangmyeon" manja Sungmin.

"Dikabulkan" seru Kyuhyun.

.

.

Jarum jam di motel itu terus berdetak membuat Sungmin menengok kesamping tepat pada sosok namja yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Issh.. balikkan badanmu" kata Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat namja itu membalikkan badannya. "Buka matamu" kesal Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya tidak mau membuat Sungmin lebih kesal lagi. "Hm.. aku sudah membuka mataku"

"Aku ingin ice cream" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding. "Ini sudah jam 11 malam Min chagi hanny bunny sweety beauty. Besok saja ya" bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau jika Sungmin sakit perut nantinya.

Sungmin langsung merengut tidak suka. Yeoja itu bangun dari tidurnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Arraso.. arraso"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Yeoja itu turun dari ranjang, membuka kopernya dan mengambil jaket Kyuhyun. Memakaikannya pada sang kekasih. Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun sakit karena angin malam.

"Aku saja yang beli. Kau tunggu disini ya" ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memakai sweternya. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya tidak terima jika ia di suruh menunggu di motel sendirian.

Dan pada akhirnya. "Kajja.. " pasrah Kyuhyun.

.

Entah mengapa melihat Sungmin memakan satu cup kecil ice cream membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lapar. Namja itu pun membeli ramyun dan menyeduhnya di mini market, yang memang di sediakan tempat duduk dan air untuk pengunjung jika ingin langsung memakan ramyun.

"Aaa..." Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyuapkan ramyun yang sudah ia tiup. Setelah memakan sesuap ramyum Sungmin lalu menyuapkan sesendok ice cream. Mau melarang bagaimana? Bawaan baby mungkin pikir Kyuhyun.

"Mau buat satu ramyun lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng seperti anak kecil dengan sendok ice cream masih berada di mulut. Ah! Benar-benar imut.

Rasa laparnya langsung hilang padahal Kyuhyun baru memakan 2 suap. Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Sungmin sampai ramyunnya habis.

.

Sungmin mengayunkan tangannya yang saling bertaut dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukan jika kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun susah hanya untuk meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Sungmin sedang focus menjilati ice cream berbentuk kerucut. Fantasi liar Kyuhyun berkembang, bagaimana jika ice cream itu adalah kejantanannya yang Sungmin jilat.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang dapat membuatnya terangsang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melirik Sungmin yang sedang menggigit ujung kerucut ice cream itu dan menyedotnya sehingga ice cream yang berada di atas menjadi turun. Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika juniornya yang di hisap seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika ia merasa daerah selangkaannya menyembul. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin menuju motel yang tidak jauh lagi.

"Habiskan ice creamnya" kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar motel. Tanpa banyak protes Sungmin langsung menghabiskan ice creamnya yang memang tinggal beberapa gigit lagi.

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin ke kamar mandi. Mencuci tangan dan kaki yeoja itu. Lalu menggiring Sungmin ke ranjang. Menyelimuti yeoja itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun ketika namja itu akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Perutku sakit" bohong Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang junior di bawah sana. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menerkam Sungmin. Ini sudah larut dan besok mereka masih harus ikut ujian.

Sungmin memainkan telunjuknya di tangan Kyuhyun. Ya Lee Sungmin, kekasihmu sudah tersiksa kau tahu?

"Kyu.. cium aku"

"Hm..?" Ya tuhan! Kyuhyun sudah hard dan Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya.

"Morning kiss kan di pagi hari. Sekarang sudah malam jadi nigh-"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan langsung melesatkan lidah namja itu kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan melenguh ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengekplorasi gua hangat miliknya.

"Eungh.." Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas dada Sungmin dari luar baju. Pelan dan konstan cukup membuat Sungmin mengerang.

"Eungh.. mmffhh.. haha.. mmmhhff ahh Kyuummffhh..."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan memperdalam ciuman itu. Saling mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin bergantian.

**Cup!**

Ciuman kening yang Kyuhyun daratkan mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Jalja" ucapnya. Sambil membenarkan selimut yang berada di atas perut Sungmin. Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah menyelimuti Sungmin sampai leher.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang.

"Apa?"

"Siram klosetnya yang banyak ya sampai bersih. Aku tidur duluan" ujar Sungmin innocent.

"Hm.." dehem Kyuhyun. Melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Menidurkan sang 'adik' terlebih dahulu. Sebelum ia menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

=Figure It Out=

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat tiap sudut ruang kelasnya. Yeoja itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela kelas. Pemandangan sekolah langsung menyambutnya. Seluruh siswa yang berbondong-bondong menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Sesuai perjanjian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di izinkan untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Dan hari ini ujian sudah selesai dan berarti. mereka tidak berurusan dengan sekolah. Mungkin satu kali lagi untuk mengambil ijazah.

"Eonni"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum mendapat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu" kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menganguk dan melangkah menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Kajja.." ajak Sungmin. 5 langkah Sungmin berjalan. Ada seorang namja yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menoleh. "Ah! Ketua Kelas ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ujar namja itu.

"Eum kalau begitu. Ketua Osis?" goda Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi itu. Kenapa kalian susah sekali untuk memanggil namaku saja" ucap Ketua Kelas tidak suka.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah-baiklah. Jungmo-yah" kata Eunhyuk.

Namja bernama Jungmo itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ini.." kata Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Murid tingkat 3 menyuruhku untuk memberikan undangan itu untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Kalian tamu istimewa. Jadi datanglah minggu depan" Jungmo tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar berita Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Perwakilan murid tingkat 3 tiap kelas mengajaknya untuk rapat. Isinya adalah membicarakan tentang acara prom yang akan dilaksanakan dan mengundang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai tamu istimewa.

Asal tahu saja pengagum Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disekolah ini setara jumlahnya. Fakta jika Sungmin hamil tidak menyurutkan niat mereka.

"Sebuah kartu undangan untuk prom night minggu depan. Wah untukku" Ryeowook mengandahkan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk kalian berdua nanti saja menyusul" kata Jungmo. "Sudah ya. Sungmin-ah jangan lupa minggu depan datangnya" ucap Jungmo sambil melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih Jungmo-ya" teriak Sungmin.

.

.

"Aish kemana para yeoja yang mampu membuat kita menunggu lama di sini" gerutu Donghae.

Sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae menunggu para putri pujaan hati mereka di pintu gerbang. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya, Yesung dan Donghae yang berjongkok sambil bersandar ke tembok.

"Ya! Ya ya ya" Yesung menepuk-nepuk paha Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Solider. Solider. Jongkok kenapa?" ujar Yesung. Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya tidak peduli.

Yesung mengirim pesan pada Donghae lewat tatapan matanya. Setelah pesan itu di terima Donghae. Kedua namja itu langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang memang berada di tengah-tengah mereka untuk berjongkok. Dengan sedikit kesusuhan Yesung dan Donghae berhasil mendudukan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

**Pluk!**

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang memegang sebuah amplop yang Yesung berikan padanya. "Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Amplop" jawab Donghae. Ya ampun Lee Donghae. Anak kecil juga tahu yang di tangan Kyuhyun itu sebuah amplop.

Yesung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Dan di ikuti oleh Donghae setelahnya. "Tidak banyak. Cukup untuk membeli cat, wallpaper dinding dan beberapa perabotan" Yesung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dari tadi. "Uang yang kau punya. Simpan saja untuk keperluan yang lain" sambungnya.

"Ish bahaya. Sini aku masukkan" Donghae mengambil amplop di tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berkulit pucat itu menghadap Yesung. Membuka resleting tas Kyuhyun dan memasukkan amplop itu kedalam.

"Thank Buddy" gantian Kyuhyun yang merangkul Yesung dan Donghae. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti dua orang idiot ini. Kyuhyun tidak membantah, ia memang membutuhkan tambahan uang.

"Sungmin-ah, Wookie-ah apa kalian punya uang koin?"

Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar celetukan yang tak asing lagi.

"Kau pikir kekasihmu pengemis apa? Kau tega chagi" kata Donghae dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Ketiga namja itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana mereka. "Lama sekali" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yang penting kami sudah datang" Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja" seru Yesung. Namja itu menggengam tangan Ryeowook kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu. Disusul Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

"Selamat makan"

Ke enam anak muda itu langsung menyantap makanan sederhana buatan Sungmin yang terhidang di meja kecil berbentuk bundar. Walau pun Sungmin di besarkan di keluarga konglomerat, tapi yeoja itu tidak risih jika harus berkutat dengan dapur. Menurutnya itu memang harus tiap yeoja kuasai. Dan keahliannya itu terbukti berguna sekarang.

"WAH! Lihatlah hasil renovasi kita. Ciyahhh deabak" seru Donghae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Ruangan sederhana itu sudah berubah lebih berwarna dengan cat dan wallpaper berwarna pink dan biru. Perabotan lain juga sudah ada, kasur lipat, selimut, lemari pakaian kecil bahan pelastik, cermin dan meja. Dapur juga sudah di isi dengan beberapa piring, mangkuk, dan gelas. Penggorengan dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan dapur.

"Eonni" panggil Ryeowook.

"Hm..?" Sungmin memandang Ryeowook heran. Wajah yeoja mungil itu memerah entah apa yang di pikirkannya. "Apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Itu.." Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" ujar Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Itu.. kalian kan tinggal bersama. Eum.. Eonni jugu sudah..." Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapanya dengan gerakan kedua tangan membuat setengah lingkaran dari dada sampai pusar.

Semua yang berada disana mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Ryeowook. Sungmin diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**Brak!**

Semua terlonjak kaget ketika Kyuhyun mengembrak meja. Ryeowook sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Yesung merasa jika Kyuhyun tersingung dengan ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah mianhae. Bukan maksu-"

"Ssstt" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kyu..aku.." kata Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Wookie aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Keurae.. tapi ma-"

"Wookie-ya" pekik Eunhyuk karena yeoja mungil itu menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Chagimmmff" tanpa memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk membekap mulut Donghae yang akan bersuara. Jika banyak yang berbicara kapan Kyuhyun menyampaikan ucapannya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan" putus Yesung seperti seorang hakim.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lalu memegang tangan yeoja itu. Sungmin tersenyum, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Ehem... Besok, jam 9. Gereja MIRACLE. Kalian semua harus datang" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hayo-hayo mau ngapain noh? Cung siapa yang mau datang kekek... **

**Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah kasih reviewnya di chapter pertama. Aku ga nyangka bakal dapet respon yang sangat membuat hati sumringah. **

**Nah! Rencana Kyu tuh mau seperti itu. Dirinya akan tanggung jawab, Kyu juga bilang di bukan namja brengsek yang main tunggal tinggal heheh dan lebih penting Kyu cinta ma Min...**

**Trus keadaan rumah Kyumin tuh kayak di film 49 days pada tahu kan?**

**Buwat daerah rumah Kyumin yang katanya 5 blok deket Myeongdong tuh ngarang banget. Karena Q tidak tahu dan belum sempat jalan-jalan ma Bang Kyu nya eh? #getok_ma_Mommy_Bunny**

**Other cast seperti HaeHyuk, YeWook, tiga sebangkai, Jungmo, HanChul, KangTuek cuman nyempal-nyempil dikit. Aku focusnya ma Kyumin.**

**Seperti biasa, MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN yang membangun (^_^)**

**Makasih yang udah Fav dan Folow **

**Dan buwat:**

**littlecupcake noona****, ****keytakaoru****, ****Kim Ae Rin****, ****Dmagda****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, ****onkey shipper04****, ****1307****, ****Kyuminsimple0713****, ****Ai Rin Lee****, ****dewiktubagus****, ****Thania Lee****, ****miramanovidora****, ****TifyTiffanyLee****, ****kyumin pu****, ****nurichan4****, ****shflynie****, ****abilhikmah****, ****SEungyo****, ****LiveLoveKyumin****, ****kimpichiadjah****, ****lisnana1****, ****cloudswan****, ****bebek****, ****Love Kyumin 137****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Kikyu Cho****, ****KimRyeona19****, ****Cho MeiHwa****, ****PaboGirl****, ****linn****, ****yukiLee****, ****nova137****, ****winecouple****, ****Gye0mindo****, ****AoAoAoAoKM****, ****zaAra evilkyu****, ****parkhyun****, ****DIAHDEGA****, ****babychoi137****, ****Park Heeni****, ****ouhji****, ****Lee'90****, ****IU****, ****beebee ming****, ****minani****, ****1004hoteuk****, ****mutiaratupi****, ****endahkyumin137****, ****Princess Kyumin137****, ****ratu kyuhae****, ****fariny****, ****riesty137****, ****Guestmartia elfishyekyuminhyuk****, ****hanna****, ****kyukyu**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO…**

**Mind review again? #bbuing_bbuing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Sungmin, sebagai istri yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Saya Lee Sungmin, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai suami yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Terima kasih"

Namja tinggi itu membungkukan badannya. 1 cup ice cream rasa strawberry berada di tangannya. Senyum senantiasa selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mengangat tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin sederhana memang namun cincin itu yang menandakan jika ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menjadi gila hanya dengan senyumannya. Seseorang yang kini tengah mengandung benihnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat sosok yeoja yang mengenakan dress putih selutut. Ia pun memeprcepat langkah kakinya menuju yeoja itu yang duduk di bangku taman dengan di temani sebuah pohon rindang yang melindungi yeoja itu dari sinar matahari.

"Apa yang kau lihat? serius sekali" ujar namja itu sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja itu.

"Igeo. Bagus sekali kan, Kyunie" decak kagum yeoja itu sembari melihat sekali lagi foto dirinya dan Kyunienya setelah mereka melaksanakan ucap janji suci pernikahan.

Hanya ucap janji, tak ada resepsi dan tak ada doa restu serta hadirnya orang tua. Hanya empat sahabatnya yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sudah membelikan ice cream pesananmu . masukkan fotonya" ujar Kyuhyun.

Tak di pungkiri Sungmin merona dibuatnya atas panggilan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Cho Sungmin. Bukankah itu terlihat bagus dan pas. Marga suaminya yang sekarang menjadi marganya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat adu mulut dengan pihak Catatan Sipil, yang mengatakan jika mereka harus membawa serta orang tua untuk meminta persetujuan. Maklum saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berusia 18 tahun. Mana ada yang mau percaya jika mereka telah resmi menikah di hadapan tuhan.

Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Dan pada akhirnya nama marganya sudah berubah dan sudah sah di mata hukum.

Sungmin memasukkan beberapa lembar foto itu kedalam tasnya. Foto yang diambil di gereja setelah upacara sakral Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selesai. 3 lembar foto. Satu foto dirinya dangan Kyuhyun, foto kedua yaitu foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka yang berpose resmi. Dan foto terakhir dengan pose bebas, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan ber V, Kyuhyun bersmrik walau begitu tetap tampan, HaeHyuk saling pandang dengan penuh cinta sedangkan pasangan YeWook berpose flying kiss.

Sungmin mengambil alih cup ice cream dari tangan suaminya. Menyuapkannya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya menjadikan paha istrinya menjadi bantal. Satu kakinya ia tekuk dan satunya lagi ia selonjorkan. Sesekali ia menerima suapan ice cream strawberry milik Sungmin.

Semilir angin membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk terus membuka matanya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat wajah kantuk suaminya yang lama kelamaan kedua kelopak mata itu menutup.

Sungmin mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Ia menundukan kepalanya, mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sepoy-sepoy angin.

Sungmin bahagia karena ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sedih. Bukan karena tidak acara resepsi atau tamu undangan. Melainkan tak adanya kehadiaran orang tuanya.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian pengusiran Ayahnya. Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang di pukul membabi buta hingga sekarang memar di wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun belum hilang sempurna tapi sudah tidak parah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Disaat wanita lain mendapat nasehat dari kedua orang tua dan mertua di hari pernikahan. Tidak dengan Sungmin, rasa sesak langsung menyergap hatinya. Yeoja manis itu membuka matanya, mengusap air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia berpikir bagaimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan mereka kedepanya. Sungmin kembali melihat wajah pulas Kyuhyun.

'_Tolong jaga Kyunie'_

Amanat Heechul kembali terngiang ketika mereka akan meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun yang megah setelah acara pengusiran oleh Hangeng. Ia menjadi teringat akan sosok Ibunya. Ia ingin berlari kepelukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. menumpahkan rasa sesak di hatinya. Air mata itu kembali keluar membasahi pipinya. Sungmin buru-buru mengusap pipinya ketika melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun mengeliat kecil kemudian membuka mata. "Suasananya nyaman sekali. Aku jadi mengantuk" ujarnya sambil mengganti posisi menyamping. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin. "Baby, ayo tidur lagi" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup perut Sungmin lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"Kyunie, kau melanjutkan tidurmu?" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lengan suaminya. Tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu memang mudah sekali terlelap kalau sudah mencium bau bantal. Tak ada bantal paha istri pun jadi, di tambah udara sejuk menemani mereka.

"YAH! KYUNIE ILERNYA" pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan daun telinganya karena Sungmin berteriak di lubang telinganya. Sungmin tersenyum menang karena Kyuhyun merespon ucapanya ani melainkan teriakkannya. Namja itu membuka mata ogah-ogahan menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ani" Kyuhyun mengeliatkan tubuhnya. Mendudukan dirinya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Kyunie. Mau tidur lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Rohku belum berkumpul Min"

Sungmin menoleh memandang wajah terpejam Kyuhyun. Issh kenapa suaminya ini sulit sekali di bangunkan. "Kyunie bangun" bisik Sungmin.

"Poppo~" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya.

**Cup!**

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas kemudian menegakkan badannya. Mengerlingkan matanya genit pada Sungmin.

Namja itu berdiri dan meregengkan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, mengulurkan tangannya. "Bersediakah ikut denganku ketempat selanjutnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas dan mengalungkanya. Mengapai uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Ne. Saya bersedia" ucapnya.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan menyiram dan membersihkan tanaman yang ia tanam. Wanita yang selalu mengumbar senyumnya itu sekarang terlihat murung.

Sungmin terus melihat wanita paruh baya itu dengan intens. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari sekarang juga , memeluk tubuh Ibunya dan mengucapkan maaf dan betapa ia sangat rindu pada Ibunya itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari rumahnya, melihat dari jauh sosok Leeteuk yang setiap hari ia rindukan.

"Umma" Sungmin mendesah kecewa ketika Leeteuk masuk ke rumah. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat wajah Ibunya itu.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya, tersenyum manis pada suaminya. Menggengam tangan besar itu, menautkan jemari nya pada jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya untuk meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka di pohon besar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Satu tarikan, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Katakan apapun itu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri" gumam Kyuhyun.

Namja itu bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa yang disembunyikan oleh istrinya itu. Kyuhyun tahu. Jangan sangka namja itu tidak sakit melihat Sungmin menangis diam-diam. Kyuhyun pernah memprogoki Sungmin sedang menangis tengah malah. Menyangka jika dirinya sudah tertidur.

"Berjanji padaku. Mulai saat ini kau akan mengatakan apa yang berada di hatimu eoh" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk ia mempererat pelukannya. "Hm. Aku janji"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Mengecup kilat kening istrinya. Menggengam tangan Sungmin lalu menariknya pergi.

.

.

**Brak!**

Wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kaca sedikit keras. Untung tidak sampai pecah. Ia mendesah, menundukan kepalanya ketika air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Leeteuk melihat ke dinding yang berada disebelahnya. Sebuah figura berisi potret cantik putri satu-satunya yang terlihat bahagia. Dengan senyum yang lebar, ia ingat foto itu ia ambil ketika Sungmin menjadi juara kelas tingkat 1 SMP.

Leeteuk mengetahui sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tanpa menoleh ia bisa mengetahui jika itu putrinya, Sungmin. Betapa ingin ia merengkuh, membawa tubuh putrinya kedalam pelukannya.

Menanyakan bagaimana kehidupannya di luar sana?

Bagaimana keadaan janinnya?

Ia ingin. Tapi Kangin suaminya tidak mengizinkan. Leeteuk bergegas menaiki tangga kelantai dua, mendekati pintu geser dengan bahan kaca juga yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka sedikit tirai yang menghalangi pintu itu.

Ia tidak sanggup mengontrol air matanya untuk tidak keluar ketika pandangannya melihat sosok putrinya dalam dekapan seorang pemuda. Leeteuk menyentuh kaca bening itu seakan ia sedang menyentuh punggung kecil putrinya.

"Kau merindukan Umma hingga berkunjung kemari Minnie-yah" gumamnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Umma tahu, kau pasti menjaganya kan Kyu? Umma titip putri dan cucu Umma ne" ujar Leeteuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun mencium kening putrinya. Doa-doa ia panjatkan ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melenggang pergi.

=Figure It Out=

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Ini masih jam 8 malam. Biasanya aku akan pergi hang out bersama Yesung dan Donghae tapi sekarang keadaanya sudah berbeda. Bukan karena sekarang aku jatuh miskin. Hei! Walau pun idiot atau selengean, Yesung dan Donghae bukan tipe orang yang mendekati karena uang.

Membalikkan badanku hingga kini aku bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam. Aku tersenyum tipis, sampai sekarang aku belum terbiasa, bangun tidur ada seorang yeoja di sampingku. Tapi aku pastikan aku akan cepat menyesuaikan.

Aku menghembusakan nafasku kasar, dalam posisi tidur menyamping dan tatapan mataku tertuju pada tubuh Sungmin. Aish! Istriku terlihat sexy walau di lihat dari belakang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika aku menelusuri kaki, naik ke betis, lalu paha dan pantat bohay Sungmin yang sekarang memakai drees tidur untuk ibu hamil pemberian Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Aku berguling-guling resah. Jika wanita hamil melakukan 'itu' boleh tidak ya? Aku diam termenung memikirkan pertanyaan yang ku buat sendiri. Isshh! Andai aku punya smartphone pasti lebih mudah memastikan boleh tidaknya melakukan sex pada wanita hamil.

Hei! Aku namja normal. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan ritual suami-istri kemarin-kemarin dengan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sesak di tengah selangkaanku dan ingin menuntaskan gairah darah muda yang menggebu-gebu ini.

Sebentar. Aku masih pusing. Jika melakukan hubungan intim, kejantananku masuk ke kewanitaan Sungmin. Sedangkan di perut Sungmin ada baby? Nah! Trus bagaimana?

Aku menjambak rambutku frustrasi. Ah! Eottoke? Molla. Aku berdiri melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Dia tersentak kaget ketika aku memeluk dari belakang. Menaruh daguku di pundaknya. Aku bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum, dia lalu menyelesaikan kegiatanya yang kini menyimpan piring dan gelas di rak kecil.

"Suamiku kenapa manja sekali?" goda Sungmin.

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilannya padaku. Suamiku, ah! Senangnya. "Kenapa memangnya tidak boleh aku bermanja ria padamu, Istriku" ucapku membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

Sungmin melonggarkan lingaran tanganku di perutnya, lalu dia membalikkan badannya hingga kini kami tengah berhadapan.

Aku masih menganjal dengan pertannyaan seputar melakukan hubungan intim dalam keadaan Sungmin yang tengah hamil. Aish! Dari pada aku tidak bisa tidur lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Sungmin.

"Yeobo~"

"Hm.." jawabnya singkat.

"Eum.. hah!" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengarku menghembuskan nafas. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu bukan bagaimana baby ada disini" aku mengelus perut rata Sungmin. Kulihat semburat merah muncul di wajah Sungmin. Itu artinya Sungmin mengerti arah pembicaraanku benar? Aku yakin.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

"Kita kan sudah menikah. Berarti ini malam pertama kita bukan? Maksudku, malam pertama kita sebagai suami istri karena malam pertama yang sesungguhnya sudah lebih dulu kita laksanakan" Cho Kyuhyun suamiku babo, kata-katamu terlalu berbelit.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sembarang arah karena malu. Aku tahu itu, ini lucu sekali. Kyuhyun membanting wajahnya seketika, memincingkan matanya pada wajah imutku karena dia tahu aku sedang menertawakannya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di leher Kyuhyun membuat suamiku itu kaget. Sepertinya menyenangkan menggoda seorang Cho Kyuhyun hehe!

"Kau sudah 3 kali mengatakan malam pertama" ujarku. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan suamiku tercinta"

"Tidak ingin apa-apa" ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajah tampanya lagi. Babo. Aku tahu sekali selain jenius kau juga mesum ya kan Kyunie?

"Kyunie wajahmu merah" godaku. "Aigoo imut sekali"

"Wajahku merah dari dulu" ujarnya gugup.

"Wajahmu putih bukan merah. Malahan lebih putih wajahmu dari pada wajahku" aku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa benar kau seorang lelaki?"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ih, membuatku tambah mencintainya.

Aku terkekeh geli. "Aku belum pernah melihat seorang lelaki seputih dirimu"

"Terus saja kau mengolok-ngolok suami mu ini" dengusnya. "Padahal kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana gagahnya aku tanpa busana. Dan melihat bagaimana agungnya 'adikku' hingga baby ada disini" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perutku.

**Cup!**

Aku langsung menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Aish! Aku tidak tahan berada sedekat ini dengan Kyunie membuatku terus memperhatikan bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda berkali-kali lipat. Di tambah Kyunie jarang sekali untuk menutup mulutnya. Aku mengulum senyum ketika melihat ia membelakkan matanya. Kami saling berpandangan. Sudah kah aku mengatakan jika manik hitam suamiku itu sangat indah?

Kurasakan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di susul dengan ia menutup matanya. Bibirnya mengulum bibir bawah dan atas ku bergantian. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku membalas perlakuan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibir sexyku, berpagut kasar tapi manis.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangku mulai mengusap punggungku. Berpindah kedepan tepat ke dua payudaraku yang sudah menegang.

"Akhmmff..." aku mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mulai meremas pelan dadaku.

Bibirnya berpindah turun mencium dagu, turun kerahang, lalu turun ke leher. Kyuhyun mengecupi seluruh leher dan tengkukku tanpa menghentikan remasannya pada dadaku. Aku menjambak rambutnya melampiaskan nikmat yang kurasa ketika Kyuhyun membuat tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah di leher dan bahuku.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh..." Aku tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun membuka kancing atas dressku hingga sekarang payudaraku yang terbungkus bra terlihat. Kyuhyun membuat payudaraku menyembul tanpa membuka bra.

"Akhh.. ahh.. eunghh..sstt.. pelann.." rancauku.

Kyuhyun menyedot nippleku seperti seorang bayi. Aku merasa kewanitaanku basah karena perlakuannya.

Kyuhyun bergantian menyedot nipple kiri dan kananku. Sesekali ia juga membuat tanda di kedua bukit kembarku.

**Tok Tok Tok**

**Sungmin Pov End**

.

.

"Kyuhh.. ahh... berhenntiii..." Sungmin mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengerjai dadanya "Kyuhhh..." panggil Sungmin lagi.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut dan tertekuk menyeruakkan protesnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ada tamu.

"Ada tamu" ujar Sungmin.

"Arra" kata Kyuhyun sebal. Namja itu membenarkan letak dua gunung Sungmin hingga masuk kembali ke dalam bra lalu mengancing drees yang Sungmin pakai.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya mendekat pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

"Kejutan..eoh?" Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook mematung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Adakah yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk merapikan tampilannya juga? Karena terlalu focus merapihkan penampilan Sungmin ia jadi tidak menghiraukan tampilannya sendiri. Rambut berantakan, baju kusut dan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Kenapa baju mu kusut sekali?-Ryeowook.

"Rambutmu berantakan"-Yesung.

"Bibirmu merah dan sedikit bengkak"-Eunhyuk.

"Kami tidak menggangu bukan?"-Donghae.

Kyuhyun ingin menjitak kepala Donghae yang mengatakan jika mereka tidak menggangu. Tentu saja. Sedang asyik-asyik mengekplorasi tubuh istrinya harus berhenti karena ketukan pintu yang ternyata makhluk-makhuk aneh yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami masuk" seru Eunhyuk sambil masuk rumah tanpa seizin si pemilik yang menatapnya bengis. Diikuti Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Isshh... duri dalam daging" dengus Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu.

.

cemilan khas Korea yang terjangkau memenuhi meja. HaeHyun dan YeWook yang membawanya untuk merayakan pesta atas pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang sedang memetik gitar asal sambil menyanyi. Suara gitar ke selatan, suara Yesung keutara. Kyuhyun pusing jadinya.

"Hyung aku pinjam ponselmu" kata Kyuhyun. Donghae yang asik menari dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya menganggukan badannya. Namja itu langsung tenggelam dalam dunia ponsel Donghae.

Sekarang bagian Ryeowook yang menunjukan keahliannya dengan di iringi petikan gitar oleh Sungmin.

"Oppa aku membuka les privat untuk kelas gitar. Kau berminat" goda Sungmin. Tapi itu lebih ke mengejek. Yesung mengembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa. Mereka berlima lalu mulai menikmati alunan lagu yang Ryeowook nyanyikan. Sesekali Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum pada ponsel Donghae. Sungmin jadi penasaran.

Ryeowook menundukan badannya tanda terimakasih karena sudah menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan. Kyuhyun menghampiri istrinya yang sedang mengumpulkan piring kotor untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan di ponsel Donghae.

"Lihatlah" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

**Seks saat hamil **

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya , ternyata suaminya itu memperlihatkan sebuah artikel. "Baca lagi" titahnya.

**Apakah berhubungan intim saat hamil aman?**

**Jawabannya iya. Selama anda memiliki kehamilan normal. Anda bisa berhubungan intim sebanyak yang anda inginkan.**

"Sebanyak yang anda inginkan" ulang Kyuhyun yang mengerti ekpresi Sungmin. Sungmin memincingkan matanya horor pada Kyuhyun. "Lanjutkan" ujar Kyuhyun.

Ya! Memang tadi siang setelah mengunjung Leeteuk, Kyuhyun membawanya ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan janinnya. Dan dokter mengatakan jika janin dan dirinya baik-baik saja.

**Berapa kali sebaiknya wanita hamil melakukan hubungan intim?**

**Itu tergantung dari kebutuhan wanita tersebut. Di awal kehamilan hormon pada wanita hamil lebih doyan melakukan hubungan intim. Dorongan seksual itu juga muncul dari suami yang melihat istrinya lebih seksi saat hamil misalnya karena tak tahan melihat payudara dan bokong istrinya yang membesar.**

"Itu yang terjadi padaku" celetuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat suaminya yang memasang wajah innocent tanpa melihatnya. Oke! Sungmin akui. Ia juga ingin melakukan 'itu' hanya malu untuk mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyunie~"

"Kau belum selesai membacanya. Igeo.. yang ini" Kyuhyun menunjukan kalimat yang berada di akhir.

**Berhubungan seks saat hamil tidaklah membahayakan bila dilakukan dengan hati-hati.**

"See.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja" seru Kyuhyun. "Setelah mereka pulang" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya.

Sungmin menunduk malu. Suaminya itu meminta 'itu' dengan blak-blakan. "Ne.." cicit Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Hyung ini. Gomawo" Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel pada Donghae. Dan mulai ikut bernyanyi dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk curiga dengan tampang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar setelah memperlihatkan entah apa pada Sungmin. Padahal sejak tadi namja itu hanya diam sambil menekuk wajahnya. Yeoja itu mengambil ponsel kekasihnya dan mulai mengotak-atik mencari apa yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lakukan dengan ponsel Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti ketika ia melihat history di aplikasi internet ponsel Donghae. 'Jadi ini yang kau cari eoh? Maknae?' batin Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook sudah selesai bernyanyi kedua kalinya, yeoja itu mengambil air mineral. Melihat duet antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yeoja imut itu menoleh ketika merasa Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya.

Eunhyuk membisikan sesuatu di kuping Ryeowook membuat yeoja itu membelak jail. Eunhyuk terkekeh kemudian menyodorkan ponsel Donghae.

**Prok prok prok**

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung selesai bernyanyi.

"Yah. Suara kalian memang tidak ada duanya Kyuhyun-ah, Oppa" puji Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya angkuh sedangkan Yesung merapikan poni yang menghalangi matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook. Semua langsung melihat pada jam yang tergantung didinding. 22.15 waktu setempat.

"Sudah malam rupanya" ujar Yesung.

Yesung berbenah membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Bersiap untuk pulang. Sungmin langsung membawa piring-piring kotor dan gelas ke tempat pencucian. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membersihakan meja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kalem sambil bersila melihat kesibukan sang istri dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Sebentar lagi dan.. hehehehe' Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan" tanya Donghae.

"Aniyo" jawab Kyuhyun ceria. Namja itu melangkah ke dekat pintu dan seperti seorang penjaga gerbang Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk sahabatnya.

"Sungmin-ah boleh aku dan Wookie menginap disini?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"MWO" teriak Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam dan kalian pulang sana. Palli-palli keluar. Aku dan Sungmin ingin tidur" usir Kyuhyun.

"Ingin tidur atau 'tidur'" kata Ryeowook memandang Sungmin penuh arti yeoja itu melihat kesembarang arah. "Lagian ini sudah malam" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Oleh karena itu kalian pulang. Hyung, Donghae-yah bawa kekasih kalian sana" kesal Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk merangkul lengan Donghae dan Yesung. Ryeowook ikut bergabung hingga ke empat remaja itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerut kening tidak mengerti.

"Hohoho aku tahu sekarang" ujar Donghae setelah melihat apa yang kekasihnya perlihatkan padanya dan juga Yesung.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum mesum pada Sungmin membuat yeoja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Sungmin beringsut mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Seks saat hamil?" celetuk Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel kekasihnya pada Kyuhyun. Sial.

"Arrasso.. kami mengerti" Donghae yang tak kuat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun, ia langsung melempar pandang pada Yesung. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan itu Yesung menganguk.

"Yah apa yang kalian lakukan" pekik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ketika Donghae dan Yesung memanggul tubuh kecil mereka di bahu seperti memanggul beras.

"Aku titip gitar ku oke" teriak Donghae. Kyuhyun menjulurkan ibu jarinya tanda OKE.

"Kami pulang" pamit Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk Yesung dan Donghae. Mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kedua sahabatnya yang sangat pengertian itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" seru Kyuhyun.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar. Merasa sangat sangat puas. Hah! Betul bukan dia tidak salah pilih mencari sahabat. Dengan gerakan gentel Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Ia membalikkan badannya hingga ia bisa melihat istrinya yang tengah menunduk malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Menyentuh dagu lancip istrinya dan membuatnya mendongak. "Penggangu sudah pergi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir shap M milik Sungmin.

Yeoja itu merona di buatnya. "Jadi kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda?" goda Sungmin mengecup balik bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat seringai terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung mendekap tubuh kecil Sungmin. Memberi kecupan di seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya yang manis.

"Eunghh..." Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menelusupkan lidahnya pada goa hangat miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin sensual. Perlahan Kyuhyun membimbing istrinya untuk duduk lalu saling membuka baju masing-masing hingga keduanya naked. Kyuhyun mengecupi leher Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya di kasur lipat mereka dengan perlahan. Ia menjadikan sikunya sebagai penopang agar tidak menindih Sungmin yang tengah berbadan dua.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, mengagumi pahatan sempurna dari tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Sungmin merasa tergiur melihat dada bidang Kyuhyun yang belum terbentuk sempurnya. Mengusap naik turun, ia mengangat sedikit kepalanya untuk mengecup dada bidang itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapat perilaku Sungmin padanya. Namja itu mengusap wajah istrinya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lama.

"Apa kau menyesal dengan apa yang kita alami ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang lurus mencari maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun lewat kedua manik hitam suaminya. Walau pun selalu jail dan tersenyum, Sungmin bisa melihat rasa gundah di sana.

"Tidak. Berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin mengulum sebentar. Ia beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu" Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu mengecup dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya. Menggigit kecil kemudian menghisap seperti vampir hingga terlihat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan kalian berdua" Kyuhyun mengecup beberapa kali perut rata Sungmin. Seulas senyum Sungmin sunggingkan.

Kyuhyun naik mengecup belahan dada Sungmin lalu kedua payudara Sungmin. Terus naik ke leher sampai bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Sungmin. Saling memagut satu sama lain.

"Kyunie~ saranghae" ucap Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Nado.."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Kyuhyun perlahan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati yang membuat gairah mereka naik sampai keubun.

"Eungh.. ahhh.. ahhh..Kyuhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk tubuh suaminya. Mengusap punggung lebar namja yang sudah membuatnya mabuk dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

"AKKHH.. ohhh.. Kyuhh..eung... ohhh..." erang Sungmin ketika kejantanan suaminya mengenai g-spotnya. Menumbuknya lembut dan berulang membuatnya melambung nikmat.

"Saranghaeee...Cho Sungminnn.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Desahan dari kedua bibir mereka terus mengalun mengiringi kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat ketika kenikmatan itu tercapai. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa hangat dan penuh di rahimnya.

=Figure It Out=

"Selamat makan" seru Kyuhyun dan memulai memasukan nasi pada mulutnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin. Sejak hamil Sungmin, istrinya itu selalu ingin makan di suapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun makan siang. Suaminya itu sekarang bekerja di sebuah restoran. Walau makan siang dan malam di jamin oleh pihak restoran, Kyuhyun lebih memilih masakan istrinya dan memakannya di taman dekat restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Kyunie~ nanti malam tidak lupa bukan?" tanya Sungim.

"Aa.." Sungmin menerima suapan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kau mengatakannya setiap saat" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi kerumah Wookie" Sungmin membersihkan sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Mau apa?"

"Pinjam gaun untuk prom night. Jadi nanti sore kau langsung ke rumah Wookie saja. Karena Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung Oppa berkumpul di sana"

"Hm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat membuat Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku mau kerumah Yesung Oppa saja" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang berkonsentrasi memisahkan sayuran yang menghalangi gerak menyendokan nasi, mendongak melihat Sungmin. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Meminjam jas untuk mu" Sungmin mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun gemas. "Dari pada Yesung Oppa membawa koleksi jasnya ke rumah Wookie untuk aku pilih. lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja. Tidak jauh dari sini juga kan" jelas Sungmin.

"Eoh" Sungmin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Tidakkah ada kata-kata lain? Hm, Eoh? Cih! Dengus Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan menggapit lengan suaminya yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan balutan jas hitam. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai drees hitam selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai. Semua mata memandang mereka kagum walau pakaian yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kenakan itu sangat sederhana, tapi jika yang memakainya seorang prince dan princess sekolah beda lagi bukan?

Ketua penyelenggara mulai membuka acara. Sebelum acara puncak yaitu berdansa, terlebih dahulu penampilan perwakilan kelas. Ada yang menari, ada yang bernyanyi, ada yang bermain alat musik dan lain-lainnya.

Musik walt mulai mengalun memenuhi seisi ruang aula besar itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah turun ke lantai dansa di ikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook dan pasangan lainnya.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. "Disini saja" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

Sungmin sebenarnya juga ingin berdansa tapi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk ikut berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada seorang namja yang berdiri disebalah Sungmin. "Hallo, ketua kelas apa kabar" sapa Sungmin.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ujar namja itu Jungmo. "Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua adalah tamu istimewa di acara ini" ucap Jungmo. "Jadi bersenang-senang lah" sambungnya. Kyu Min tersenyum.

"Chogi. Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat pada seorang namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menunggu namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi ketika namja itu mencuri pandang pada istrinya. Mwoya? Kenapa Sungmin tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengagguk. "Dia.."

"Choi Minho ketua club Sweet Pumkin penggemar Sungmin" ujar Minho memotong perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya beroh ria. "Kalau boleh aku pinjam Sungmin sebentar. Anggota yang lain ingin berbincang, berfoto dan jika kau mengizinkan ada juga yang mengajak Sungmin berdansa" jelasnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar untuk mengizinkannya. Jungmo hanya terkikik geli. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin berseru walau tak menjawab tapi Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun mengizinkannya. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng Minho. "Kajja. Dimana yang lainnya" ujar Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbincang dengan Jungmo sembari memantau Sungmin. Istrinya itu sedang di kerubungi oleh para namja dan yeoja. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin tertawa dengan para penggemarnya. Ia berdoa semoga Sungmin akan selalu bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun menatap malas pada yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi. Namja itu tidak menghiraukan yeoja tinggi itu yang sekarang tanpa di suruh duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil yeoja itu lagi. Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Kyuhyun, yeoja itu lalu bangun dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Namja yang menjadi incarannya.

"Kau menghalangi pemandanganku Seohyun-ah" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Tak tahu diri, yeoja itu Seohyun malah tersenyum lebar. Menurutnya ia berhasil mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. Ya ampun kasihan sekali.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pintanya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang menurutnya itu adalah daya tariknya.

"Jungmo apa jawabanmu? Seorang gadis cantik mengajakmu berdansa" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyenggol bahu namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Jungmo hanya terkekeh kikuk, kenapa aku jadi korban batin Jungmo.

"Aku memintamu bukan dia" dengus Seohyun. Tapi Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Keterlaluan kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu" Kyuhyun mendorong Jungmo agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yah! Kenapa aku" gumam Jungmo. Ia juga malas jika berurusan dengan Seohyun. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan laporan kegiatan yang berada di meja ruang Osis.

Wajah Seohyun makin tertekuk. "Kalian menyebalkan" pekik Seohyun lalu berlari entah kemana meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo yang kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Bukankah Seohyun tipe gadis impianmu" goda Kyuhyun pada Jungmo yang membelakkan matanya. "Enak saja kau bicara" sungut Jungmo tidak terima. Namja bergelar ketua kelas plus ketua osis itu bergidik ngeri.

Seorang murid yang bertugas sebagai MC telah bersiap dengan mic yang berada di tangannya. "Semuanya, apa kalian menikmati berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing?" tanya MC itu. Serempak semuanya menjawab.

"Aku rasa jawabannya ya" semua kembali menjawab. "Dan sekarang waktu yang kita tunggu-tunggu untuk mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi King and Queen prom night tahun ini. Apa kalian bisa menebak siapa?"

Para murid tingkat 3 sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar siapa yang menjadi King and Queen, yang sebenarnya mereka-murid yakin 100% jika tebakan mereka benar.

"Dan King and Queen kita adalah..." Mc menjeda ucapanya membuat para murid gaduh tidak sabar. "Kita sambut, King and Queen kita sekaligus tamu istimewa dari acara ini. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin"

Semua murid bersorak dengan antusias, tepuk tangan saling bersahuatan. Sungmin yang bersama dengan para sahabat clubnya terdiam tidak percaya. Jungmo yang berada di samping Kyuhyun hanya terkikik.

"Untuk King and Queen kita, bersediakan kalian untuk berdansa" seru MC itu dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau tidak menghampiri RatuMu dan berdansa dengannya?" Jungmo menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat namja tinggi itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan gagah Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sorot lampu mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ketika Sungmin menerima uluran tangannya.

Music walt kembali mengalun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin sedangkan yeoja kelinci itu merangkul leher suaminya. Perlahan pasangan lainnya ikut berdansa.

"Bukankah kita baru berdansa sekarang? Kenapa kita mendapat gelar King and Queen?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu" Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lama.

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa musik walt membuat hatinya berdesir. Ia mengingat kembali, kenangan-kenangan ketika ia pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini. Mendapat hukuman mengepel aula karena keterlambatanya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Suasana kelas yang gaduh karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar dan kenakalan-kenakalan lainnya. Dan Sungmin tak akan bisa melupakan saat-saat itu. Bukankah masa indah di sekolah adalah masa kita duduk di bangku SMA. Masa dimana kita mengenal dengan benar artinya persahabatan, persaingan dan cinta.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul...**

**Aku memakili Kyu Min mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian atas kehadirannya di pernikahan yang sangat sederhana itu #ceileh_jubir_ceretanya keke~**

**Ah ya aku mau tanya nih. Kalau kalian baca FF Kyumin entah GS atau Yaoi settingannya tuh Teen Romance/ sekolahan. Kalian suka ngebayangi Daddy Cho nya kayak gimana?**

**Misalnya setting sekolahan, Q suka ngebayanginnya tuh Daddy yang waktu MV Dancing Out gitu hehe. Ngerti kan? Sekedar pengen tahu. Di jawab silahkan ga juga tidak masalah ^^ **

**Maaf q belum bisa bales review Chingudeul karena aku tidak pandai untuk membalas review tapi aku bener-bener ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK atas dukungan dan semangatnya yang sudah Chingudeul berikan padaku.**

**For:**

**paprikapumpkin****, ****Cho MeiHwa****, ****keytakaoru****, ****mutiaratupi****, ****onkey shipper04****, ****Dmagda****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, ****Pumpkins yellow****, ****riakyuminshiper****, ****cloudswan****, ****nova137****, ****LiveLoveKyumin****, ****riesty137****, ****Yoldaspa****, ****Kikyu Cho****, ****babychoi137****, ****Babyjoy****, ****TifyTiffanyLee****, ****Ai Rin Lee****, ****KimRyeona19****, ****Love Kyumin 137****, ****ChoLau137****, ****Thania Lee****, ****SSungMine****, ****1004hoteuk****, ****dewiktubagus****, ****kimpichiadjah****, ****Santiyanifebby****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****danactebh****, ****snowdrop1272****, ****KyuMinElfcloud****, ****Princess Kyumin137****, ****1307****, ****bunnyblackFLK136****, ****SEungyo****, ****ayyuannisa1****, ****yopraa****, ****minnie kyumin****, ****ming hui lin****, ****hanna****, ****intankyuhyunelf****, ****ouhji****, ****IU****, ****DIAHDEGA****, ****endahkyumin137****, ****Gye0mindo****, ****kimmyonginara****, ****kyumindudut****, ****parkhyun****, ****sweety pumpkin****, ****minnieGalz****, ****zaAra evilkyu****, ****Geurim Jang****, ****KikyWP16****, ****babykyumin****, ****ratu kyuhae****, ****Guest****martia elfishyekyuminhyuk****, ****Lee'90****, ****ExotiCessiElf****, ****PaboGirl****, ****keykyu****, ****fadhillah umar dhani****, ****banana joyer****, ****fenigista99****, ****KMalways89****, ****bunnykyu****, ****kyukyu****, ****Minhyunni1318**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO...**

**Oke bagaimana menurut Chingudeul chapter 3 ini? **

**Mind To Review Again? I waiting your respons about this chapter.. **

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya melihat pada jam dinding, karena ia tergangung dengan suara kertas yang di sobek sedari tadi. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata istrinya yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ini tengah malam. Malah hampir pagi. Tidurlah" ujar Kyuhyun.

Bukannya mendengar ucapan suaminya, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk bangun. "Kyu bangun. Lihat ini" dengan malas Kyuhyun melihat pada bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak yang berbentuk kubus dan persegi panjang di hadapan Sungmin yang hampir memenuhi ruang rumah sempitnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi ne" Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun dengan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya itu, dan kembali kegiatannya sedari tadi membuka bertumpuk-tumpuk kado hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya di Sweet Pumkin club dan Sparkyu-penggemar Kyuhyun yang hampir separuh dari murid di tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

"Jika begini kita tidak perlu pusing untuk membeli perlengkapan baby kan Kyu" Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali terlelap tidur sembari memeluk perutnya.

Sebelum pulang dari acara prom, Choi Minho dan ketua Sparku Sulli, menemui Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mengatakan jika mereka mempunyai hadiah atas pernikahan KyuMin. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka tahu tentang pernikahan Kyu Min.

Minho mengatakan jika hadiahnya sudah berada di rumah mereka-Kyumin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kaget ketika seorang ahjusshi mengatakan akan di taruh di mana 5 kardus besar dan satu box bayi yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik yang berada di mobil pick up ketika mereka baru sampai.

Kyu Min pulang jam 23.05 dan sekarang sudah jam 01.17 karena saking banyaknya hingga Sungmin belum selesai membuka kado itu. Kebanyakan isi kado itu baju-baju bayi dari usia 0 sampai 1 tahun yang flexibel. Bisa di pakai oleh bayi perempuan maupun laki-laki. Ada juga perlengkapan alat makan, mandi, mainan, _Baby Sling_, sepatu, topi dan banyak lagi.

Sungmin sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur setidaknya ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal mempersiapkan biaya untuk persalinan.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan, wanita itu memasukkan satu kotak bekal makan siang pada tas Kyuhyun. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan mengikuti ujian. Kyuhyun mendaftar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di universitas Kyunghee. Namja itu akan datang ke kampus satu minggu sekali dan sekedar mengumpulkan tugas, tes atau ujian. Kyuhyun menawari Sungmin untuk kuliah terlebih dahulu tapi istrinya menolak. Berdalih jika dirinya tidak sejenius Kyuhyun walaupun kenyataannya Sungmin menduduki peringkat ke dua seluruh sekolah bukan kelas, dan bisa di tebak sendiri siapa yang di peringat pertama.

Daftar pekerjaan Kyuhyun pun bertambah. Yang tadinya hanya bekerja di restoran sekarang bertambah bekerja di tempat kareoke, jika di restoran shif pagi maka malamnya di karaoke dan begitu pun sebaliknya, lalu pengantar susu dan koran di pagi buta. Kyuhyun akan mengambil Off pada hari senin di 2 tempatnya bekerja-resto&karaoke. Kenapa tidak akhir pekan? Aku pikir kalian pintar untuk menebak kenapa pada akhir pekan karyawan tidak di perbolehkan libur.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang memang punya keahlian luar biasa dalam bidang musik melamar menjadi guru pengajar. Dan ia sudah mempunyai kelas gitar seperti yang ia bayangkan, 2 kali dalam seminggu selama 2 jam. Sungmin juga menjadi guru les untuk SD dan SMP di sekitar rumahnya. Walaupun upahnya tidak terlalu besar, karena waktu pertemuan kelas dan keadaan Sungmin yang hamil, tapi ampuh untuk membunuh waktu senggang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung mematut dirinya pada cermin. Terlihat bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari ujung rambut namja itu.

Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun mengambil alih sisir yang Kyuhyun pegang. Kemudian wanita itu membenarkan tatanan rambut suaminya.

"Jika seperti ini aku terlihat cupu" protes Kyuhyun karena Sungmin menata rambutnya menjadi belah dua di tengah. Sungmin merungut sebal ketika Kyuhyun membenarkan kembali rambut basahnya, wanita itu mengambil handuk yang tersampir di leher Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Namja tidak sensitif. Apa dia tidak tahu? tampil cupu saja dia sudah keren. Tampil biasa, tampan tak terkira. Aku tahu kau menikmati menjadi perhatian gadis-gadis di luar sana" gerutu Sungmin pelan sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi menyimpan handuk.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gerutuan istrinya tersenyum simpul. Namja itu menghampiri Sungmin di kamar mandi. "Nanti sore kita akan pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Wanita itu diam, mengelap bekas ciuman Kyuhyun di pipinya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Sungmin mengambil nasi goreng ke dalam piring dan menyerahkannya pada suaminya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir istrinya. "Jangan marah begitu" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin. "Kau tega membuat suamimu terlihat jelek di hadapan orang-orang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sensitif seperti ini. "Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal kenapa wajahmu mau di bagaimana pun tetap saja tampan"

"Eyy.. kau menggoda suamimu eoh?" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan Kyuhyun langsung menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng menu sarapan kali ini. Waktu makan Kyuhyun berarti waktu makan Sungmin juga. Karena Sungmin akan makan jika suaminya yang menyuapi.

"Wajahmu pucat sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi tirus istrinya.

Ia masih ingat ketika usia kehamilan Sungmin 4 bulan waktu itu istrinya mimisan hebat. Dokter mengatakan memang jika wanita hamil kadang mengalami pendaharan seperti gusi berdarah dan itu wajar. Tapi beda dengan Sungmin. Riwayat penyakit anemia yang membuat daya tahan tubuh Sungmin menurun dan kehamilan di usia muda. Sejak itu Kyuhyun sering mewanti-wanti Sungmin untuk berhati-hati.

Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk berhenti sementara dari kelas gitar nya tapi Sungmin bersikeras tidak mau. Kyuhyun takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin dan calon Baby mereka.

Suapan terakhir berhasil masuk kedalam lambung Sungmin. Wanita itu mengambil air untuk suaminya.

"Kyu aku ingin melihat Umma" kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Selama beberapa bulan kebelakang tak ada perkembangan antara hubungan Kyu Min dan orang tua mereka. Menemui baik-baik yang di dapat pengusiran kembali oleh KangTeuk dan HanChul. Dan jika rindu melanda, Kyu Min akan kembali bersembunyi dan memperhatikan orang tua mereka dari jarak jauh.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu kita pergi cek up lalu jalan-jalan?"

Sungmin menganguk. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan tak lama pelaku pengetukan itu menyembulkan kepalanya. "Morninggg..." seru gadis bergummy smile itu.

"Pagi Hyukie" Eunhyuk tersenyum. Berjalan masuk, meletakkan sekantong plastis berisi sayuran penambah zat besi pesanan Sungmin. Wanita berbadan dua itu lalu menyambar kantung plastik itu dan mulai memengeluarkan sayuran yang masih segar.

"Aku sudah datang Tuan Cho. Jadi silahkan jika anda akan pergi" ucap Eunhyuk formal.

Sungmin mengambil tas Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada suami tampannya itu. "Cha.. Appa fighting. Isi soalnya dengan benar" Sungmin menyemangati. Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya mencium perut buncit Sungmin. Lalu mencium bibir pink istrinya.

"Aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun. Sungmin melambai tangannya.

Sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan keadaan Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian menjaga Sungmin. Siapa saja yang tidak ada jam kuliah pasti akan selalu kemari untuk menemani Sungmin. Ia dan yang lainnya-Rye, Hae, Sung tidak merasa ter- bebani.

.

.

Kyuhyun merapikan buku-bukanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya jengah ketika sepasang tangan lentik berusaha membantunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku bantu" ujar gadis itu kekeh.

"Seohyun-ah, kau tidak dengar Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia bisa sendiri" cibir Yesung dari bangku belakang Kyuhyun.

"Urus saja urusanmu" balas Seohyun.

"Yah! Kau seorang gadis tapi mulutmu tidak sopan sekali" kini giliran Donghae membuka suara yang duduk di atas meja Yesung.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung memang satu fakultas bisnis dan menegement. Kyuhyun akan meminjam catatan kedua sahabatnya untuk di pelajari dirumah. Ingat jika Kyuhyun pergi kekampus satu minggu sekali.

Kyuhyun masuk menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee karena jarak dari rumah dan tempatnya bekerja dekat. Ia tidak menyangka jika di tempat kuliah ini, ia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu" Seohyun menatap Donghae tidak suka. Donghae mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ternyata kau pantang menyerah juga Seohyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dalam kelas kekasihnya.

"Chagi..." Yesung melambai tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook mendekat. Gadis kecil itu menyenggol bahu Seohyun ketika ia melangkah mendekat pada kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Seohyun memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan lentik itu. "Jika kau ingin bicara. Katakan saja disini" kata Kyuhyun malas.

Sejak Seohyun tahu jika Kyuhyun masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Betapa girangnya ia, Gadis itu rajin mendekati Kyuhyun di kampus. Seohyun juga sering berkunjung ke restoran dan tempat karaoke hanya untuk mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menggilai namja populer itu. Tapi naas Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. HaeHyuk, RyeoWook dan mahasisawa lainnya turut berduka cita.

Seohyun diam. Selalu seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dia sudah berusaha untuk membuat namja itu menjadi miliknya tapi kenapa sulit sekali.

"Kau tidak jadi bicara?" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun. "Baiklah aku pergi" Kyuhyun hendak melangkah.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku" teriak Seohyun. Semua orang diam. Mereka cukup tertarik dengan adegan live seperti ini termasuk YeWook dan Donghae. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan memenjatkan doa untuk kebahagian Seohyun karena mendapat penolakan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih baik dan sehat dari istri penyakitanmu itu" lanjutnya.

YeWook dan Donghae membelakkan matanya mendengar penuturan gadis tinggi itu. Ryewook sudah akan maju dan menampar Seohyun tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Yesung. Semua orang tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang hamil. Walaupun Kyuhyun jarang ke kampus. Namja itu di takdirkan untuk selalu menjadi Prince dimanapun ia berada.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya terlihat rahangnya yang mengeras. "Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan harap aku akan memilihmu"

"Dan jangan berharap aku akan melepasmu. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku" Seohyun tidak gentar. Ia memandang balik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng prihatin. "Terserah. Tapi aku akan mengingatkanmu jika keinginanmu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Kyuhyun berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seohyun kesal karena Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meninggalkanya. Gadis itu berlari kearah Kyuhyun, mencengkram lengan namja itu lalu membalikkannya.

**Cup**

Semua mata termasuk Kyuhyun membelak kaget. Seohyun memegang kepala Kyuhyun kuat, gadis itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari kegetnya langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seohyun yang sedang mengerjai bibirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak Kyuhyun marah ketika sudah lepas dari Seohyun sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Seohyun tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Apa kau menikmatinya?" ujarnya manja.

"Lebih baik kau periksakan kejiwaanmu itu" Kyuhyun lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

**Plak**

Seohyun menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang menamparnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat-sangat panas.

"Murahan" desis Ryeowook.

Seohyun tersenyum mengejek. "Sahabat penyakitanmu lebih murahan dariku. Dengan mudah ia menyerahkan keperawanannya sebelum menikah" ujar Seohyun tepat sasaran hingga Ryeowook tidak bisa membalas ucapan Seohyun.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Seohyun.

Ryeowook akui, ia juga tidak membenarkan kelakuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah. Tapi ia juga tidak terima jika ada yang mencela Sungmin seperti itu. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Setidaknya Sungmin tidak di tinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai" ujar Donghae sembari melangkah keluar kelas menyusul Kyuhyun. sekarang giliran Seohyun yang terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau mencari lelaki lain. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu" nasehat Yesung. Namja itu menggengam tangan kekasihnya lalu melangkah keluar.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hm"

Eunhyuk menopang dagunya melihat pada sahabatnya yang sibuk membersihkan gitar Donghae yang diambil alih oleh Sungmin. Dengan catatan Sungmin harus menjaga kebersihan gitar kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Dan, itu tidak masalah bagi Sungmin.

"Minta pada Kyuhyun untuk membelikanmu ponsel" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk cemberut. "Untuk berkomunikasi. Lepas dari sekolah kenapa kau jadi bodoh eoh"gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. "Kadang aku dan Ryeowook selalu merindukan saat-saat kita bercerita melalui telpon pada malam hari"

Sungmin menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari jika Sungmin sedang melihatnya sendu. Ia juga merindukan dimana mereka bercerita dan bergosip hingga tengah malam.

"Ponsel masalah gampang. Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang giat-giatnya menabung untuk biaya persalinan. Kau tahukan keadaanku?" ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat. "Kau putri dari seorang pengusaha. Tapi kenapa hidupmu seperti ini" gumam Eunyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hidup seperti apa maksudmu? Aku menikmatinya" Sungmin meletakkan gitar di pojok ruangan.

"Bohong. Dari 100%, berapa persen kau menikmati hidup seperti ini?"

"95%" jawab Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Mana ada orang yang menikmati hidup susah.

**Ceklek**

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok yang membuka pintu adalah suaminya. "Kyu kau sudah pulmmmffffhhh..."

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba langsung menerjang bibirnya. Mengekplorasi bibir yang sudah beribu-ribu kali saling bertubrukan dengan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk membelakkan matanya melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang berciuman di hadapannya. Ciuman panas lagi. Eunhyuk melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ada Yesung, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang menampilkan ekpresi sepertinya.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh.. mmmffhh..." Sungmin berusaha menghentikan tingkah suaminya yang malah semakin ganas melahap bibirnya. Hei! Sahabat-sahabatnya ada di sini. Eunhyuk berdiri dan mendekat pada Kyu Min.

**Pletak**

"Aww.." Kyuhyun meringis sakit pada kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan keras dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat istrimu kehabisan nafas eoh?" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dan membawa menjauh dari Kyu Min. "Chagi cha kita pergi" Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" protes Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Nanti aku jelaskan" ujar Ryeowook.

"Kami pergi dulu. Annyeong Sungmin-ah" pamit Yesung dan yang lainnya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dengan rakus sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal dan sebal. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah kusut suaminya. Membuat Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa" tanya Sungmin pelan.

**Greep**

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. "Seohyun menciumku" gumam Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada Ibunya. Baik atau buruk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu mengatakan apapun. Kejujuran menjadi pondasi pasangan suami-istri muda itu.

Sungmin melepas pelukan suaminya. Ia tahu gadis bernama Seohyun itu menggilai suaminya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook selalu menceritakaan tingkah polah gadis tinggi itu. Kyuhyun juga memberitahunya jika suaminya itu di buat risih karena Seohyun selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

"SeoUbi itu menciummu dimana?" Sungmin mengerut kesal. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibir .

"MWOYA" teriak Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi menemui Seohyun. Dasar! Gadis itu berani-beraninya mencium suami orang. Heran kenapa gadis secantik Seohyun yang jika mau tinggal memilih laki-laki manapun bisa ia dapatnya. Malah ia mengejar-ngejar suami orang.

"Eottoke?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut jika istrinya marah besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya. Menghindar gitu"

"Aku kaget. Dia tiba-tiba menciumku ketika aku sedang berjalan. Aku langsung menghempaskannya" Kyuhyun membela diri ya memang seperti itu bukan.

"Kemari" titah Sungmin. Walaupun tak rela mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terjadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Pembersihan di mulai. Kalau tadi hanya pemanasan.

**Cup**

Sungmin langsung meraup penuh bibir suaminya. Mengulurkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Kyuhyun dari ujung ke ujung tak ada yang terlewat. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya pada tengkuk istrinya, menekan untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun berjingit kegat ketika Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan perih di bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum puas di sela ciumannya. Wanita berbadan dua itu mengulum bibir bawah suaminya yang ia gigit, menghisap sedikit darah yang keluar.

"Hahh.. hah.." Sungmin tersenyum menang. Ia menjilati bibirnya sensual. "Kau berdarah Kyunie" ucap Sungmin meraba bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit sobek.

"Memangnya aku wanita 'berdarah'" Kyuhyun berengut mendengar perkataan istrinya.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Mian aku salah bicara. Maksudku bibirmu berdarah Kyunie sang pejantan tangguh" ujar Sungmin dengan embel-embel dan sedikit mendesah.

Kyuhyun meremang mendengar desahan istrinya. "Kyunie mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

**Ceklek**

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya setelah mengunci pintu. "Kau sudah membuatku turn on sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Ini masih siang"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa acara jalan-jalan kita cencel ok"

Untuk awal kehamilan, KyuMin memang rutin melakukan hubungan badan 1 minggu sekali. Tapi setelah dokter mengatakan keadaan Sungmin, mereka sudah jarang melakukan rutinitas itu. Terhitung 1 bulan sekali.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri. Wanita itu menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan membuka kancing drees hamilnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menggoda. "Pelan-pelan" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namja itu sudah membuka drees terusan Sungmin hingga istrinya itu hanya memaka bra dan celana dalam. Ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Cumbuannya turun keleher Sungmin. Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap membuat leher itu penuh dengan tanda berwarna merah.

"Eunghh... ahh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dalam ketika Kyuhyun meremas pelan payudaranya yang menegang dan berisi karena produksi air susu.

"Mmmmff... sssttt..." Kyuhyun menggeram ketika ia mencium tengkuk Sungmin, istrinya itu memakai kesempatan mengulum cuping telinganya.

Jemari Kyuhyun tanpa kesusahan berhasil membuka kaitan bra Sungmin lalu melepasnya. Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun ketika ciuman suaminya turun ke kedua payudaranya. Kembali membuat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Ahh... ahhh... Kyuu... teruuusss hisssaappp ahhh..." desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menyedot nipple kecoklatannya hingga sedikit ASI tertelan olehnya. Kyuhyun beralih menghisap nipple satunya dengan rakus. Satu tangan Kyuhyun turunkan mengelus perut buncit Sungmin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyusu.

Jemari Kyuhyun yang mengelus perut Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam underwear yang isrinya pakai. Mengelus naik turun belahan kewanitaan Sungmin hingga ia menemukan tonjoan kecil di sana. Ia menekan tonjolan itu lalu menggoyangkannya kekiri kekanan membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat.

Kyuhyun bersimpuh hingga ia berhadapan dengan perut buncit Sungmin. Ia mencium seluruh kulit yang membesar itu. Kedua tangannya berusaha membuka celana dalam Sungmin hingga wanita itu full naxed sekarang. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih meremas bokong padat Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh... ahh.. aku tiddakk kuaat berdirii lagiii..." ujar Sungmin berantakan.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk merebah di meja bundar yang biasa di gunakan untuk makan. Bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin menjuntai. Kyuhyun memegang paha Sungmin lalu melebarkannya.

Kewanitaan Sungmin sudah basah. Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua kaki Sungmin di bahunya hingga terlihat kepalanya terjepit.

"Kyuhh.. ahhh.." Sungmin tidak sabar karena Kyuhyun belum juga menservis kewanitaannya.

"Sabar sayang.." Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat horny. Ia mengendus kewanitaan Sungmin mengembuskan nafas panasnya membuat Sungmin menjerit tidak tahan.

"Ahhhh... uhhh.. ahhh... ahhh... oohhh.. ahhh... iyahhh...sssttt" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjilat bibir vaginanya dan tonjolan kecil membuat birahi Sungmin meningkat.

"Ahh... ohh.. ohhh Kyuhh..."

Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk lubang vagina Sungmin. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat bagian atas vaginannya lalu kembali menusuk tajam lubang vaginannya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. KYUUUHHH" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya ketika orgasme mendatanginya. Sungmin terengah, ia mengernyit nikmat ketika dengan lembut Kyuhyun menjilat membersihkan kewanitaannya dari cairan bening yang keluar.

Kyuhyun membersihkan bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Menatap penuh gairah pada Sungmin yang sedang mengambil nafas dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Namja tinggi itu langsung membuka baju dan celana yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun lalu namja itu memagut bibir bengkak milik istrinya.

Tangan kanannya memegang juniornya yang sudah keras. Memijit naik turun lalu mengarahkan pada liang vagina Sungmin yang sudah melebar. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengerutkan kening ketika proses pemasukan kedua genital mereka. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, akhirnya penis besar, panjang nan keras itu telah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Eughh... ahh..." leunguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ohh... ahhh.. Kyuuhhh... bisaa tidakk lebihh ohhh cepaatttahhh" pinta Sungmin sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Adaaa Babbbyy disini Minnn~ sayanggg aahh.." Kyuhyun mengusap perut buncit Sungmin lalu mencium bertubi-tubi seluruh permukaan perut istrinya. Kyuhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tapiii... ohh... ahhh ahhh.. sediikitt lebbih ceepaat jeebaall OHHH..." pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba merubah posisi menjadi menyamping. Itu membuat kejantanan suaminya lebih dalam masuk di liangnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah kaki Sungmin."Ohh.. Minn... ahh" desah Kyuhyun. Namja itu meningkatkan kecepatan menggenjotnya sedikit.

Jika pada umumnya wanita yang sedang hamil akan lebih cepat untuk orgasme. Beda dengan Sungmin, wanita itu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai klimaks. Sudah 20 menit Kyu Min bergumul.

Kini posisi Sungmin tengah menungging dengan tumpuan lutut dan tangannya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun memainkan payudara dan nipple Sungmin sedangkan satunya lagi ia perintahkan untuk mengerjai klit istrinya agar cepat mendekati orgasme.

"Ohh.. ahhh... Kyuuhhh.. ssshhh... eummm..."

"Ahh... shiittt... ahhhh" maki Kyuhyun yang merasa semakin ia menggenjot maka juniornya semakin diremas oleh kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencengkram pinggiran meja ketika sodokan demi sodokan suaminya dan rangsangan di payudara dan kewanitaannya membuat orgasmenya hampir dekat.

"Kyuhhh... kyuhhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Neee chhaggiii... ohhh... ahhhh...ahh..."

"Ahh... ahhh... ohhh... eeunggg... eummm... ohh...ooohhhh...AHHHH" Sungmin klimaks. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah tapi Kyuhyun belum menghentikan genjotannya.

"Sebenntarr... sayyannggg.. ohhh..." Kyuhyun menggerang frustrasi. Tenaga terakhirnya, Sungmin mengeratkan otot kewanitaannya.

"Ahh... ahhh.. AHHHH" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika spermanya keluar dengan deras. Namja itu memelankan gerakannya perlahan lalu berhenti.

Dalam masih keadaan menyatu. Kyuhyun memegang pinggang istrinya. Menuntun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Mereka terengah dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Aku lelah sekali" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai wajah Sungmin, menghapus keringat yang membasahi paras cantik istrinya. Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Hm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sedang menikmati aroma strawbery yang menguar dari rambut Sungmin.

"Awas saja jika aku mendengar baik darimu atau Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Yesung Oppa kalau kau berpelukan atau berciuman dengan wanita lain" Sungmin menolah menatap wajah suaminya dengan tampang datar. "Tak ada jatah untukmu" sambungnya.

"Mereka yang menciumku bukan aku" Kyuhyun mencoba bernego dengan istrinya. Hei! Dia sudah menolak semua gadis-gadis di luar sana. Memang ada yang merangkul atau memuluknya itu masih wajar bukan, dan ia akan meminta dengan sopan pada para penggemarnya untuk melepas pelukan atau rangkulannya. Kecuali perbuatan Seohyun yang menciumnya, itu sudah kelewatan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sengaja atau tidak, tetap saja tidak ada jatah"

"Min chagi~" ragu Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku beri keringan. Tidak sengaja 2 Minggu, sengaja 4 Minggu untuk rangkulan"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tidak sengaja 4 Minggu, sengaja 8 Minggu untuk pelukan"

"MWO! Tidak bisa seperti itu" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Terakhir 12 Minggu. Sengaja atau tidak untuk ciuman"

"SHIREOOOOO" teriak Kyuhyun. "Jika begitu 'adikku' bisa tumpul sayang" Kyuhyun meminta keringanan. Ia bergedig ngeri jika itu terjadi eh! bukan hanya tumpul tapi bisa sampai karatan oh no.

"Kau tidak mau kan?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun menganguk patuh. Sungmin mengecup bibir suaminya. "Maka dari itu, jangan sampai tubuhmu terjamah oleh gadis-gadis di luar sana"

"Aku jamin. Ini yang terakhir kalinya" janji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyunie saranghae"

"Nado saranghae chagiya". Mereka kembali berciuman pelan dan lembut. Bersiaplah para gadis, karena mulai saat ini kalian hanya bisa menyapa Prince Kyu tanpa melakukan skinship sama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan kehilangan fansgirlnya dari pada harus kehilangan jatah dari istri tercinta.

Sebentar! Tapi ada fansgirl yang suka membantunya dan Sungmin eotte? Ah! Kyuhyun tahu, ia harus selektif menerima fansgirl. Dengan syarat utama menghargai danmengerti jika dirinya adalah seorang namja yang sudah beristri. Bukankah seorang fans seperti itu? Eoh lupa bukan fans, melainkan para sahabat di SparKyu.

=Figure It Out=

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Ia mengelus pipi pucat istrinya yang sudah 3 hari ini demam. Kyuhyun merasa enggan untuk pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan istrinya. Nafsu makan Sungmin menurun dan kemarin istrinya mimisan lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga datang. Jangan khawatir" ujar Sungmin yang tahu arti tatapan mata suaminya.

"Apa aku tidak usah bekerja saja?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat istrinya. Sungmin menggelang tidak setuju. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mencium kening Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Suruh Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook menghadapku jika kau butuh apa-apa ne" Sungmin menganguk. "Aku berangkat"

.

.

Suasana restoran itu sangat padat oleh para pengunjung. Maklum saja sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jika sudah seperti ini tinggal menunggu bagiannya untuk dapat beristirahat dan menyambut sang pujaan hati.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mondar-mandir dari mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Tak jarang banyak mahasiswi yang berkunjung kesana hanya sekedar melihat paras rupawan namja beristri itu.

**Kring**

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pintu yang dibuka. Ada yang datang ada juga yang pulang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, meja 10 belum memsan. Aku akan ke belakang dulu menyimpan pesanan pelanggang yang lain" ujar Onew. Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung menuju meja yang di tunjukan.

"Selamat siang, mau pesa-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapanya ketika meja nomer sepuluh itu di duduki oleh 4 orang pria dewasa. Ia terpaku pada salah satu dari 4 orang itu yang sangat ia kenal. Sama dengan Kyuhyun, orang berkulit kecoklatan itu tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Oh? Bukankah kau Kyuhyun? Hangeng-ah, aku tidak salah bukan? Dia putramu?" ujar seorang pria berposter tubuh kurus pada patner bisnisnya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa putra dari penguasa sukses bekerja di tempat ini?" tanya pria tambun di antara mereka. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Hangeng berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, namja remaja itu menoleh menatap jemari tangan yang merangkul bahunya sesekali menepuknya. Melirik pria yang ia panggil ayah itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa ada yang salah? Putraku ingin mandiri dan membuktikan padaku jika ia bias tanpa campur tangan dari Appanya ini" Hangeng menepuk dadanya seakan mengatakan jika ia bangga dengan putranya itu.

Tapi berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun tangkap akan kata-kata bangga itu dari Hangeng. Cengkraman di bahunya mengerat, Hangeng menepuk bahunya sedikit keras lalu kembali duduk. Teman-teman bisnis Hangeng hanya mengangguk kepala mereka setuju dengan jawaban Hangeng.

.

**Splash**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Kedua tangannya terkepal, entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar pujian bangga dari sahabat-sahabat ayahnya itu.

Seburuk itukah ia sampai Ayahnya sendiri mengejeknya seperti itu?

Ia bukan namja bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerti arti kata yang terselubung yang di utarakan Hangeng.

"Sebegitu brengseknya kah aku hingga Appa sangat membenciku?" lirihnya.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah mulai habis. Sebelum itu Sungmin mengantar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbelanja. Ia hanya duduk manis sambil menunggu kedua sahabatnya selesai. Sungmin melihat jam yang berada disana.

Sudah sore dan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun selesai bekerja di restoran. Tak terasa menemani dua sahabatnya berbelanja memakan banyak waktu.

Setelah membayar belanjaan, ketiga sahabat itu pun meninggalkan toko pakaian, berjalan perlahan menyusuri gedung besar itu. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika pandangannya melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia rindukan yang akan memasuki sebuah restoran di hadapannya.

Sepertinya dua sosok itu tidak menyadari jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang terdiam di tempat.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mendekat pada Sungmin. Mereka menggengam tangan Sungmin membuat wanita berbadan dua itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka" ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi eonni.."

Sungmin mengeratkan pegangan di kedua tangannya. Menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Aku merindukan mereka" cicit Sungmin.

Ia selalu saja melihat dari jauh Leeteuk dan Kangin. Dan sekarang kedua orang tuanya ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak bisa mencegah Sungmin. Bukan karena apa-apa mereka hanya khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum kepada dua sahabatnya lalu melangkah kakinya.

"Appa~ Umma~" panggil Sungmin setelah ia berada di belakang dua sosok orang tuanya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk diam ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Leeteuk langsung mencengram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Itu suara Sungmin putrinya. Suara yang memanggilnya dengan bergetar. Kangin yang tahu pertahanan istrinya mulai memudar, pria paruh baya itu menggeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Appa~ Umma" panggil Sungmin ketika Leeteuk dan Kangin melangkah tanpa menghiraukannya. Sungmin mengernyit sakit di perutnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang, memaksa untuk berlari menghadang jalan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma~" Sungmin menerjang Leeteuk sambil menangis. Menyampaikan betapa ia sangat merindukan Ibunya itu. "Hiks.. hiks.. mianhae.. hiks Bogoshippo" lirih Sungmin.

Sungguh Leeteuk tidak kuat. Ia membalas pelukan putrinya. Menyelimuti tubuh ringkih Sungmin kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Nado bogoshippo chagiya" ucap Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin membuat wanita berbadan dua itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Leeteuk bisa merasakan perut putrinya yang sudah membuncit menyentuh perutnya. Ia melepas pelukannya mengusap wajah pucat Sungmin. Mengecup kening putrinya yang terasa panas.

"Kau demam sayang" kata Leeteuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi Sungmin. Leeteuk menyentuh perut buncit putrinya. Disini ada calon cucunya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi di sebelah Ibunya. "Appa.." lirih Sungmin. Ia handak memeluk tubuh ayahnya tapi Kangin lebih dulu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Appa, Nona?" ujar Kangin dingin.

**Deg**

Kangin belum bisa memaafkannya. Ayahnya itu terlihat malas untuk memandangnya. "Appa~ ini aku Sungmin, SungminnieMu. Putri Appa"

"Maaf Nona, tapi saya tidak mempunyai seorang putri"

**Deg**

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya tidak sanggup melihat lebih lama lagi Sungmin dengan orang tuanya. Terlalu menyedihkan. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah sesenggukkan.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang balas menatapnya. Ia menggengam tangan istrinya. "Kajja. Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lain" Kangin menyeret Leeteuk untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Yeobo~" Leeteuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman suaminya tapi nihil. Ia melihat pada Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Umma" panggil Sungmin menangis.

"Maaf Nona bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami" kata Kangin.

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Appa~" lirih Sungmin melihat punggung Ibu dan ayahnya yang perlahan menjauh.

**Greep**

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin. Ketiga sahabat itu menangis, mereka tidak memeperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Kami ada disini" gumam Eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lalu membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di sana bersama Ryeowook. Keadaan sahabatnya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Suhu tubuh Sungmin makin tinggi, wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Gadis bergummy smile itu sedikit berlari untuk sampai di sisi mobil. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyun apa yang tadi terjadi" kata Sungmin pelan. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sungmin tahu sahabat-sahabatnya itu mengerti dan pasti tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada suaminya.

Lampu merah menyala, Eunhyuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas lalu kembali melihat kedepan.

Ryeowook senan tiasa mengusap wajah Sungmin tanpa melepas ganggaman tangannya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya menahan sakit.

"Eonni.." Ryeowook semakin khawatir melihat Sungmin yang meringis kesakitan. "Waegeurae?" tanyanya.

"AKKHHH..." jerit Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kaget mendengar teriakkan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pucat pasi melihat air bercampur darah keluar dari kewanitaan Sungmin merembas mengalir membasahi kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin-ah/Eonni" pekik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

**TIIT TIIT TIITTT TIIITT**

"YA TUHAN!" teriak Eunhyuk, ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Ternyata lampu hijau sudah menyala. "Wookie-yah hubungi Kyuhyun"

"Ne. Eonni bertahanlah" dengan bergetar Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya, tangannya tidak lepas menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu~~ hiks" ringis Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

.

.

**Prang**

"Aish!" Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu membersihkan pecahan gelas yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Jika bekerja itu yang ikhlas" cibir seorang pria tambun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku bekerja dengan ikhlas kok Sunbae. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan sesuatu" katanya pada pria gembul di hadapannya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

"Naik gaji" cengir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ingin naik gaji, bodoh" ujar pria itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah ada telpon untukmu" panggil salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Eoh sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia lalu keluar dapur membuang sampah dan pecahan gelas.

"Sana biar aku yang selesaikan" kata Pria tambun itu mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang akan menyimpan piring dan gelas yang sudah di cuci. "Sana. Barangkali penting. Lagian ini sudah waktunya kau pulang bukan?" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria di hadapannya ini memang baik. "Gomawo Shindong Hyung.." kata Kyuhyun lalu melesat keluar dapur untuk menerima telpon.

"Yeoboseo"

.

.

Sepasang manik itu sedari tadi mempehatikan suasana restoran di hadapannya dalam mobilnya. Hanya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat ia cintai yang bekerja di restoran itu. Ia disini sudah dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya jam segini sudah waktunya pulang bukan?" gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia tunggu keluar dari pintu samping dengan baju kasualnya. Ia mengernyit menyadari raut cemas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika melihat pemuda itu berlari menuju halte yang tak jauh dari restoran.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong chingudeul~**

**Huwah telat satu hari. Adakah yang percaya jika q katakana telat update gara-gara hujan gede? Apa hubungannya hujan ma update? Jawabannya karena aku harus ke warnet buat update #wajah_innocent #plak_abaikan.**

**Eotte? Eotte? Eotte? Menurut kalian ceritanya memaksa ga? Baru tadi pertama perut Sungmin masih rata. Setelah tulisan ****Chapter **** Min udah hamil 7 bulan dan eh.. pas akhir Min kenapa ya? #bisa_tebak? He.**

**So.. how?**

**Next chapter q akan nyatumin jawaban dari review chingudeul. Bagi ingin bertanya silahkan di buka mulai sekarang. Q akan jawab sebisa mungkin :D**

**Untuk jawaban chingudeul tentang pertanyaan seputar bayangan Kyu Min di FF yang bergendre teen, aku lihat ada yang sama dan ada yang berbeda. Walau begitu kita tetap satu HIDUP KMS lah….**

**Terakhir..**

**MAKASIH BANGET buat yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin :**

Dmagda, nova137, Thania Lee, babychoi137, Shywona489, Maximumelf, cloudswan, riesty137, paprikapumpkin, ipechhpumpkins, KikyWP16, onkey shipper04, 143 is 137, Ega EXOkpopers, riakyuminshiper, SSungMine, Yoldaspa, KyuMinElfcloud, LiveLoveKyumin, Babyjoy, Kikyu Cho, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, ChoLau137, Kim Ae Rin, saraaaah, danactebh, abilhikmah, Princess Kyumin137, minnie kyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, kimpichiadjah, Love Kyumin 137, dewiktubagus, Santiyanifebby, Minhyunni1318, bunnyblackFLK136, chonaira, SEungyo, Cywelf, AoAoAoAoKM, ExotiCessiElf, 1004hoteuk, kyukyu, Guest, zaAra evilkyu, AngeLeeteuk, Gye0mindo, parkhyun, nuralrasyid, kyumindudut, babykyumin, pinkpink, joyyyyyy, hanna, melee, beebee ming, stevani, ratu kyuhae, KMalways89, PaboGirl, minnievil9ny tha, Lee'90, Guest-martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, fariny, Cho Min Hwa, parurung, endahkyumin137, minglove, Aey raa kms, kyokms26

**oke! See next chapter ne jangan lupa review bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya ketika di ujung lorong itu sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berbicara dengan Dokter wanita yang menjadi Dokter kandungan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun terengah karena terus berlari.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Anda tahu bukan bagaimana keadaan kandungan istri anda" jeda sesaat. "Kami akan segera melakukan proses kelahiran" jelas Dokter itu.

"Tapi Dokter, Sungmin terlihat sangat lemah ketika kami membawanya kemari, apa bisa?" Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk. Bodohnya runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena tidak mengetahui keadaan Sungmin terakhir kali. Separah itukah? Harusnya ia tidak pergi bekerja tadi.

"Harus. Sungmin-ssi harus kuat. Terlalu berbahaya jika lewat jalur oprasi. Kita mempertaruhkan dua nyawa" Dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik sekarang anda bersiap. Sungmin-ssi membutuhkan anda" lanjut Dokter itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

"Kyu~" Sungmin membuka matanya ketika ada yang memegang tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengenakan baju berwarna hijau.

"Aku disini. Apa yang kau rasakan eum.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi tirus Sungmin. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang berteriak ingin keluar.

"Sakit~" lirih Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun serasa tercambuk. "Kau harus kuat. Baby ingin keluar, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah cantik dan tampan Umma Appanya" Sungmin menganguk sembari tersenyum lemah. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

"Semua sudah siap. Baiklah Sungmin-ssi anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Ne saya bisa mendengar anda" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Untung saja" Dokter itu tersenyum. "Mulut rahim Sungmin-ssi sudah bukaan ke-10. Kita akan memulainya" ujarnya pada 2 suster yang menjadi assistennya.

"Sungmin-ssi mengejan dengan memanfaatkan kontraksi anda" Sungmin menganguk.

Tak lama ia mengalami sakit luar biasa yang lama kelamaan makin terasa sangat sangat sakit. Sungmin mulai mengejan lalu berhenti sebentar kemudian mengejan kembali. Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata cinta dan penyemangat untuk istrinya. Sungmin menguatkan genggaman tangganya pada Kyuhyun ketika rasa sakit menyerangnya.

"Sungmin-ssi tetaplah sadar. Sedikit lagi oke" ucap Dokter itu ketika melihat Sungmin sudah kelelahan. Tak di pungkiri Dokter itu pun khawatir. Satu kata 'pendarahan' selalu menghantui setiap calon ibu yang akan melahirkan. Calon ibu yang sehat saja bisa berkemungkinan mengalami itu, apalagi pasien mudanya ini, yang hamil di usia muda dan juga memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia.

Sungmin merasa sudah tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya lalu mengejan. Akhirnya kepala bayinya sudah keluar, proses kelahiran lebih cepat dan mudah setelah itu.

Kyuhyun menangis bahagia ketika pertama kali melihat bayinya. Bayinya yang berkelamin laki-laki. "Sayang lihat. Itu baby kita" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian atas. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kyu~ kenapa baby tidak menangis?" Kyuhyun diam ia baru menyadari jika bayinya tidak menangis seperti bayi-bayi lainnya. Kyuhyun menatap Dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan bayinya.

"Salah satu faktor bayi tidak menangis adalah kelahiran premature" jelas Dokter, ia lalu menyuruh untuk segera membersihkan bayi itu lalu memberikan perawatan intensif.

"Dokter" panggil salah satu suster. "Plasentanya sudah keluar, tapi Sungmin-ssi.."

Dokter itu segera menghampiri Sungmin dan melihat keadaan pasiennya itu. "Pendaharan.." gumam Dokter itu, hal yang ia khawatirkan terjadi, lalu ia segera bertindak.

Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin makin beringsut dan melunglai di dekapannya. Sungmin menatap suaminya sebelum ia menutup matanya. Kyuhyun langsung berteriak memanggil nama istrinya yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah.. jawab aku" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya. "Sayang buka matamu jebal.. Cho Sungmin" pekik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita yang telah berhasil melahirkan putranya itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur lelap dengan selang oksigen yang menancap di kedua hidung lancipnya. Tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus dan selang darah.

Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Sungmin masih baik-baik saja. Datang pada jam makan siang, makan berdua denganya seperti biasa. Sungmin masih berceloteh riang.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hingga ia bisa merasakan dingin di bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Sungmin yang pucat.

"Eodiga?" tanya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Tolong jaga Sungmin sebentar. Aku akan melihat BabyKu dulu" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu beranjak pergi. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap punggung Kyuhyun iba.

"Temanmu sakit apa anak muda?" tanya seorang nenek yang berada di ranjang sebelah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menoleh. "Maaf jika kami menggangu Halmonie. Teman kami baru saja mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan" ujar Eunhyuk. Karena keterbatasan biaya. Sungmin berada di satu ruangan, berisi 6 ranjang yang sudah di isi oleh pasien lainnya dengan gorden yang menjadi pembatas. Ranjang Sungmin berada di pojok dekat pintu.

HaeHyuk dan YeWook tidak leluasa untuk menemani Sungmin. Dan seperti biasa mereka akan bergiliran.

Nenek itu menganguk mengerti. "Aku merasa pernah melihat teman kalian dan suaminya itu. Tapi dimana?" nenek itu tampak berfikir.

'Mungkin di TV atau di koran' batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Wajar saja karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah anak dari penguasa, yang sering muncul di Tv atau surat kabar. Ya memang lebih banyak Kangin atau Hangeng yang sering berada di layar tv. 'Banyak orang yang bilang begitu' kata Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin ketika ada orang yang mengenali wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

"_Sungmin-ssi mengalami __**Atonia uteri **__yaitu gangguan otot-otot rahim yang tidak berkontraksi (mengerut)dan berretraksi (memendek) sehingga tidak bisa menjepit dan menghentikan pendarahan. Selain itu Sungmin-ssi hamil di usia muda dan juga memiliki penyakit Anemia. Yang memperparahnya adalah stress yang Sungmin-ssi alami juga. Kita berdoa saja Anemia ini tidak menurun pada putra anda"_

Setelah mendapat izin, Kyuhyun segera memakai baju sterill sebelum masuk keruangan bayi yang lahir prematur.

"_Bayi anda lahir dalam keadaan prematur dengan berat badan kurang dari 1500 gram. Karena itu kami melakukan perawatan level 111. Kami akan mengecek kondisi bayi anda perjam untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan"_

"Annyeong baby. Appa disini" Kyuhyun bersimpuh sehingga ia bisa sejajar dengan babynya. Kotak persegi panjang terbuat dari kaca dengan 4 lingkaran di masing-masing sisi menjadi penghalang Kyuhyun untuk merengkuh putranya dan memberikan beribu-ribu ciuman. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan kecil putranya yang sama keadaannya dengan Sungmin, tidur terlelap.

Banyak alat-alat yang menempel pada putranya. Mulai dari alat pernapasan, alat yang di gunakan untuk memantau detak jantung dan alat lainnya yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu untuk apa.

Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi untuk mengelus kepala jagoannya. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki yang tak berguna. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk istri dan putranya. Kyuhyun membiarkan saja air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia masih ingin menyentuh dan bersama putranya.

"Jagoan Appa harus kuat ne. Appa dan Umma mencintaimu. Cho Sunghyun" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho" ia mengeluarkan tangan yang mengusap kepala Sunghyun lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia menoleh pada seorang suster yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ne"

"Pihak administrasi memanggil anda" ujar suster itu.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun menatap Sunghyun. Mengelus tangan kecil itu. "Appa pergi dulu" kata Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada suster.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di samping Sungmin, menumpukan dagunya di bahu istinya itu. Tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Sungmin, meletakknya di perut bagian atas seperti setengah memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya.

Mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan pikirannya berkelana di percakapan ia dan pihak administrasi tadi.

Biaya persalinan, biaya kamar, perawatan Sungmin dan Sunghyun, obat-obatan memenuhi otaknya. Tabungannya dan Sungmin yang telah mereka kumpulkan selama ini hanya bisa menutupi biaya persalinan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun melunasi tunggakan yang lainnya. Ia harus segera melunasinya jika tidak dengan terpaksa. Perawatan Sungmin dan putranya harus di hentikan.

"Aku tidak sanggup. Aku merasa putus asa dan menyerah" Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin yang terlapisi baju rumah sakit. "Buka matamu sayang. Aku membutuhkanmu" lirih Kyuhyun.

Malam itu Kyuhyun tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan tubuh bagian atas berbaring di ranjang. Sisa-sisa air mata menghiasi wajah kusutnya. Saking lelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari dua sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dua sosok itu bergantian mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

=Figure It Out=

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya karena tepukan lembut di bahunya. Ia mengucek matanya, meregangkan tubuhnya. Otot leher dan pinggangnya terasa pegal bukan main. Setelah raganya terkumpul ia melihat ke samping. Dua orang gadis yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi.." sapa gadis bergummy smile.

"Eum.. pagi. Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja. Donghae dan Yesung Oppa nanti menyusul" ujar Ryeowook sambil meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa. "Pagi Eonni" sapanya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terenyum tipis. "Dia belum sadar?" tanya Eunhyuk yang di jawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pagi.." sapa seorang suster. KyuWookHyuk tersenyum. "Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Sungmin-ssi sebentar" izin suster itu.

"Silahkan" kata Kyuhyun. Ia pun menyingkir dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Kyu, kami ingin melihat keponakan kami dulu ya" ucap Eunhyuk lalu beranjak pergi dengan Ryeowook karena mereka belum sempat menyapa putra Kyu Min tadi malam.

"Ah tunggu!" Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Nama keponakan kami siapa?" tanyanya.

"Cho Sunghyun. Gagah bukan" puji Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menganguk menyetujui. "Aku yakin Sunghyun lebih gagah darimu kelak" cibir Eunhyuk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat istrinya yang sedang di periksa. "Biar saya yang membersihkan" ujar Kyuhyun ketika suster itu akan membersihkan tubuh Sungmin. Suster itu pun pamit.

Kyuhyun meremas handuk kemudian mulai mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut dan telaten. Dahi, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibir. ia mengecup sekilas bibir pucat istrinya itu.

Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Ia menoleh kesamping. Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku melihat di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki melihatnya penuh arti sambil tersenyum . Kyuhyun melanjutkan membersihkan Sungmin, leher, tangan dan kaki.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Yesung dan Donghae menundukan tubuhnya pada Dokter. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyu kau sudah datang?" Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung. Apa yang Dokter itu lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia baru saja sebentar kerumahnya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan pergi ketempatnya bekerja untuk meminta izin tidak masuk beberapa hari. Donghae mengambil alih tas ransel Kyuhyun. Lalu mendorong namja yang berstatus Ayah itu sekarang, masuk ke ruang inap.

Kyuhyun diam mematung melihat wanita yang ia cintai tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Sungmin sudah sadar.

Sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu rasa syukur pada Sang Pencipta. Tidak ingin menggangu, HaeHyuk dan YeWook perlahan keluar dan meninggalkan Kyu Min.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas setelah melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Ya Tuhan terima kasih. Aku sangat takut ketika kau menutup matamu waktu itu. Aku sangat takut jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Ya Tuhan"

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, sehingga tubuh mereka kembali menempel. Sungmin masih ingin memeluk suaminya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Kyu~"

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin melihat Baby"

.

.

Sungmin menangis melihat keadaan putranya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan kecil putranya.

"Baby, kau pasti kesakitan kan?" gumam Sungmin. "Maafkan Umma ne" isak Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Sunghyun, nama baby kita?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Namja itu tersenyum. "Ne, seperti keinginanmu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana antusiasnya Sungmin mencari nama untuk baby mereka. Kyuhyun mengusulkan beberapa nama, tapi Sungmin ingin namanya perpaduan dari nama Kyuhyun dan namanya.

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sunghyun. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, ketika mendengar istrinya itu menangis terisak.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. "Aku merasa kasian pada uri Sunghyun. Di saat bayi yang lain mendapat kehangatan dari Nenek dan Kakek. Sunghyun tidak"

Bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu ketika melihat buah hatinya tergolek lemah. Sungmin ingin Sunghyun merasakan kehangatan dari kedua Nenek dan Kakeknya. Memberi kasih sayang berlimpah untuk sang cucu.

'Apa itu yang selalu kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia ingin bertanya langsung kepada istrinya, memikirkan apa hingga Sungmin mengalami strees.

"Sunghyun punya kita. Lagian Sunghyun juga punya paman dan bibi yang menyayanginya" Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Paman dan Bibi?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Yesung Samchon, Donghae Samchon, Eunhyuk Imo, Ryeowook Imo. Eotte? Mereka pantas bukan mendapat julukan itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Eunhyuk pasti tidak terima mendapat gelas Imo"

"Apa kita harus menggantinya dengan Eunhyuk Halmonie?" canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkiki pelan. Ia membelakkan matanya takjub ketika melihat Sunghyun mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum tipis seperti bayi itu suka mendengar suara Appa dan Ummanya.

"Kyu.." Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun memberi tahu jika baru saja Sunghyun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Min" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala putranya. "Sunghyun ikut tersenyum. Karena itu kau juga harus tersenyum. Kau adalah menyemangat hidupku dan Sunghyun" ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sama menantapnya.

Sungmin memeluk suaminya erat. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku beruntung menjadi istrimu" Kyuhyun merasa basah di sekitar bahu. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Aku akan kuat untuk kalian. Karena itu kau jangan menyerah Kyunie" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Disaat kau merasa putus asa dan menyerah. Lihatlah kebelakang, aku dan Sunghyun akan selalu ada disisimu' sambung Sungmin dalam hati.

Walau Sungmin tidak membuka matanya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Curahaan hati Kyuhyun malam itu.

=Figure It Out=

Pagi kembali menyapa. Kyuhyun sedang menyuapi Sungmin bubur yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit.

"Hambar, tidak ada rasanya" rengek Sungmin dengan puppy eyes mungkin dengan itu Kyuhyun bisa meloloskan untuk berhenti memberinya makanan tawar itu.

"Kau ingin rasa bubur ini lebih enak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk antusias.

"Bagaimana?"

"Makan dari mulutku" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum. Sungmin cemberut.

"Uh Hyung ini mesum sekali" celetuk anak laki-laki yang langsung naik dan duduk di ranjang Sungmin.

'Mwoya? Apa anak kecil ini tahu arti ucapanku tadi?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam pada anak kecil itu tapi tak mempan.

"Kau benar sekali Sandeul-ah" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk kepala anak kecil itu.

Sandeul adalah anak kecil yang melihat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin pagi itu. Beberapa hari dirawat, Sungmin dan Sandeul menjadi sangat akrab. Kyuhyun juga selalu tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia membayangkan jika nanti Sunghyun sudah besar, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sandeul dirawat karena demam tinggi. Ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan hari ini anak kecil itu sudah di bolehkan pulang.

"Kau pulang hari ini" tanya Sungmin.

Sandeul tersenyum ceria. Anak kecil berumur 6 tahun itu, sangat menyayangi Kyu Min. Beberapa hari mengenal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, membuat Sandeul merasa mempunyai seorang kakak. Sandeul merasa kasih sayang yang tulus dari kedua orang itu walau ia selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

Sandeul menganguk. Tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin, karena ia tidak jamin untuk ia tidak menangis. "Ne Noona. Kata Ny Kim kemarin, dia akan menjemputku jam 10 nanti" kata Sandeul sedih karena harus berpisah dengan dua pasutri itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sandeul lalu mengacak rambut anak kecil itu. "Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sandeul menganguk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak biasa dengan tingkah anak kecil satu itu yang biasanya selalu mengoceh. Ia menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Sandeul, lalu memutar kepala anak lelaki itu untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam sekali hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku diam Hyung protes, aku banyak bicara Hyung marah. Sebenarnya apa mau mu eoh?" teriak Sandeul. Membuat beberapa orang pasien melihatnya. Kyuhyun menganguk minta maaf.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, aku kan cuma bertanya" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sandeul gemas.

Kyuhyun dan Sandeul menoleh kesamping pada seorang wanita yang terkikik geli pada mereka berdua. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Seperti Hyung dan dongsaeng" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sandeul langsung saling melempar deathglare mereka merasa tidak sudi dengan sebutan itu.

"Annyeong..." seru Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang masuk dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Eoh ada Sandeul juga. Annyeong" sapa Ryeowook. Sandeul tersenyum. Ia juga mengenal Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae dan Yesung Hyung mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Diluar.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lalu keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada dua sahabatnya yang duduk di bangku. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah Yesung dan Donghae.

"Ruangan Sungmin terlalu besar, kami tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik giliran saja setelah para dewi-dewi kami puas melihat istrimu" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Donghae yang mengatakan ruangan istrinya 'terlalu besar' yang berarti sebaliknya. Ia dan Yesung tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Jauh lebih baik" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Cho"panggil seorang suster.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh suster itu. "Ne aku mengerti" ujarnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak melangkah tapi terhenti ketika Donghae menarik saku celanannya dan memasukkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengerluarkan sesuatu yang Donghae masukan. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Namja itu merangkul dua sahabatnya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati. Seakan sudah terikat batin, Yesung dan Donghae bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun.

"Kami tahu" seru Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana kalian mempunyai uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menggantikan kerja tukang kebun Ibuku"-Yesung.

"Membuat kopi untuk karyawan di perusahaan Ayahku"-Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalian sangat lucu dan pintar. Tapi tetap kalian yang terbaik. Gomawo nae chingu"canda Kyuhyun menanggapi jawaban asal dua sahabatnya itu.

**Cup**

**Cup**

"YAH!" teriak Yesung dan Donghae karena Kyuhyun mencium pipi mereka.

"Ini rumah sakit bukan hutan" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Donghae dan Yesung mengelap pipi mereka. "Sana pergi" usir Donghae. Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

Yesung melihat punggung Kyuhyun sendu. "Kau yang terbaik Kyuhyun-ah" gumam Yesung. Ia benar-benar salut pada sahabatnya itu yang masih tetap bertahan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kita seperti membohonginya" lirihnya.

Yesung menganguk mensetujui. "Benar, kita tidak bisa memberikan lebih untuknya selain terus berada di sampingnya" ucap Yesung. "Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika niatan kita ini tulus" sambungnya.

.

.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke ruang Sungmin dan tidak melihat batang hidung sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mereka ada kelas" jawab Sungmin. "Kyu lihat" Sungmin memperlihatkan dua buah ponsel yang sama dengan wajah berbinar. "Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Yesung Oppa memberikan ini untuk kita. Hadiah kelahiran katanya" jelas Sungmin.

"Harusnya mereka memberi hadiah untuk Sunghyun" kata Kyuhyun sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi. "Kau belum di jemput juga?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sandeul yang bersandar di dada Sungmin.

"Hyung semangat sekali aku pergi" ucap Sandeul sebal.

"Aku cuman bertanya SAN-DEUL" Kyuhyun mengeja nama anak kecil itu. "Kenapa kau sensitif sekali" cibir Kyuhyun.

Sandeul mengendikan bahunya. Kyuhyun heran karena ia di acuhkan baik oleh Sungmin maupun Sandeul. "Apa yang kalian lihat sampai mengacuhkanku?" Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyung berisik sekali" celetuk Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Namja itu lalu berdiri dan duduk diranjang samping Sungmin. "Ah! Foto siapa ini? Jelek sekali" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto Sungmin dan Sandeul yang di ambil oleh Eunhyuk tadi.

"Aku tidak jelek. Dasar matamu sudah rabun, Ahjusshi" ujar Sandeul datar. Kyuhyun gemas ingin sekali menjitak anak kecil itu.

"Sunghyunnie~" lirih Sungmin melihat foto buah hatinya. Entah kapan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengambil foto Sunghyun.

Sungmin ingin segera mendekap putranya itu. Tapi keadaan Sunghyun belum memungkinkan untuk keluar dari inkubator. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu merangkul bahunya. Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Hallo.." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Sudah berpamitannya?" tanya wanita itu yang Sungmin ketahui bernama Ny Kim, kepala panti asuhan di mana Sandeul tinggal.

Sandeul menganguk. Ia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Anak kecil itu melihat pada Ny Kim.

"Ny Kim apa anda punya ponsel bercamera?" tanya Sandeul.

"Ne, Waeyo?" Ny Kim balik bertanya.

"Bisakah anda memfoto kami bertiga?" pinta Sandeul.

Ny Kim menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meminta izin anak asuhnya itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menganguk. Ny Kim lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hana, dul, set"

**Jepret**

Ny Kim tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki pendidikan fotografi tapi hasilnya cukup bagus. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan Sandeul yang tersenyum lebar.

Sandeul memeluk Sungmin erat lalu mencium kedua pipi wanita itu. "Aku akan merindukanmu" kata Sungmin sembari mengecup bibir Sandeul.

"Aku juga" gumam Sandeul.

"Kau beruntung mendapat ciuman dari istriku" cibir Kyuhyun. Sandeul mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyuhyun remeh. Kyuhyun hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk dan menciumku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sandeul turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak" jawab Sandeul cepat.

"Aish anak ini" Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi Sandeul gemas.

"Ish.. aku harus segera mencuci pipiku ini" teriak Sandeul sambil mengusap pipinya yang di cium oleh Kyuhyun dengan lengan bajunya. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ny Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sandeul.

"Aku akan merindukannya sungguh" ujar Sungmin pelan selepas kepergian Sandeul.

"Aku juga" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memberikan ponsel yang berwarna biru untuk Kyuhyun sedangkan miliknya berwarna pink cerah. "Igeo" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin tahu ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping suaminya itu. Merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Ada apa?" desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan pihak administrasi tadi. Kyuhyun memberi tahu Sungmin jika ia mendapat bantuan dana dari Yesung dan Donghae, uang itu cukup untuk membayar perawatan Sungmin. Dan besok dengan terpaksa Sungmin harus keluar dari rumah sakit walau pun keadaannya belum pulih benar.

"Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Sungmin mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa. Dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu mencari uang untuk pengobatan Sunghyun kan" Sungmin berkata sambil menahan air matanya ketika mengucapkan nama putranya. Satu yang membuat Sungmin sedih yaitu ia tidak bisa berada di samping Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu langsung berkata sebelum Sungmin melayangkan protesnya. "Apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Sungmin kembali menganguk.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. "Jika begitu turuti perkataanku. Kau harus istirahat, jika kau ingin membantuku. Sehatlah dulu arraso?"

Kyuhyun gemas melihat Sungmin yang menganguk imut. Ia lalu membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

=Figure It Out=

"Hari ini, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja. Mengambil nasi dan 'temannya' nasi, lalu menyerahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan coba meminjam uang pada atasanku di restoran dan tempat karaoke sekalian meminta izin tidak masuk beberapa hari lagi" Kyuhyun hendak akan menyuapkan makanan pada Sungmin tapi istrinya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Waktu Sunghyun masih disini" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin yang sudah kembali rata. "Kau tidak bisa makan tanpa kusuapi. Oke fine" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa yang di buat-buat.

Sungmin memincingkan matanya tersenyum pada suaminya yang makan sembari cemberut. "Appa marah eoh?" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam lebih asik menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Kyu Appa bbuing bbuing ~~" Sungmin menggerakkan kedua kepalan tangannya di dekat pipi sembari mengeluarkan tatapan penuh cinta. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya, berdehem lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk hidung bangirnya memikirkan cara lain. "Appa pepero~ pepero~" kata Sungmin manja dengan jari berbentuk V yang diletakkan di antara dahi dan pelipisnya. Kyuhyun harus bertahan.

Sungmin tidak menyerah ia memikirkan cara lain. Ah! Wanita itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan dijamani suaminya itu tidak akan menolak. "Kyu Appa~" panggil Sungmin.

"Kyu Appa~~" rengek Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan suaminya.

"Waeyo Min" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit. Bangun mengambil tas. Sungmin mengekor di belakang.

Sungmin merengut kesal. Ia akan mengeluarkan godaan terakhirnya, jika tidak berhasil ia akan balik mengacuhkan suaminya itu. Siapa yang suka di acuhkan?

"Appa ppopo~" seru Sungmin.

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang akan keluar rumah tiba-tiba diam. Dan perlahan suaminya itu membalikkan badannya. Sungmin buru-buru saja mendekati suaminya.

"Appa ppopo~~" kata Sungmin lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Untuk satu ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa tahan. Namja itu menggaruk lehernya sambil menatap kesembarang arah. Malu eoh?

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencium bibir mengerucut Sungmin sedikit mengulumnya sebentar sebagai bonus. "Istriku nakal sekali" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hati-hati" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Kau harus istirahat. Awas kalau tidak"

"Siap bos" seru Sungmin sambil hormat.

"Aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" seru Sungmin.

Wanita itu mengelap dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Sungmin tidak ingin membantah apa kata suami tercinta untuk istirahat. Tapi keadaan rumah yang kotor membuat Sungmin gatal untuk membersihkannya. 5 hari rumahnya tidak di huni.

Ketika ia mencuci tangan. Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia mengelap tangan basahnya pada belakang baju yang ia kenakan lalu cepat membuka pintu.

"Oh.. Annyeong haseyo" sapa Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ah untung aku baru saja membersihkan rumah. Silahkan masuk Ahjumma.." Sungmin mempersilahkan.

5 Ahjuma itu tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu masuk kerumah. "Mianhae. Aku tidak punya apa-apa unt-"

"Aish.. seperti pada siapa saja" potong salah satu Ahjumma.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menatap 5 Ahjumma itu bergantian. Kim Ahjumma, Ha Ahjumma, Park Ahjumma, Song Ahjumma dan Go Ahjumma adalah tetangga Sungmin. Kelima Ahjumma itu juga yang mempercayakan Sungmin untuk mengajar les pada putra-putri mereka.

"Sungmin-ah mianhae, kami belum sempat menjenguk mu dirumah sakit" kata Go Ahjumma.

"Gwenchana Ahjumma" ucap Sungmin.

"Kami tahu ketika Kyuhyun pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Katanya kau mengalami pendarahan dan putra kalian lahir prematur" Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ha Ahjumma.

"Bagaimana keadaan putramu sekarang?" tanya Song Ahjumma.

"Sunghyun-"

"Ah nama putramu Sunghyun?" seru kelima Ahjumma itu.

"Ne. Sunghyun masih di rawat, dia masih harus di inkubator. Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai normal. Berat badannya juga sudah bertambah walau masih lemah" ucap Sungmin.

Park Ahjumma yang memang didekat Sungmin. Mengelus kepala wanita itu. Satu komplek mereka tinggal tahu cerita Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Jangan salah berita mulut kemulut itu lebih cepat dari virus flu.

"Yang sabar nak" ucap Park Ahjumma.

"Ne terima kasih" mendapat perlakuan itu, Sungmin merasa berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya sekarang.

Kim Ahjumma menggengam tangan Sungmin, lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Ini dari kami dan tetangga lainnya. Mohon diterima" kata Kim Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma" Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja. Tidak menyangka banyak sekali orang-orang yang membantunya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Ia memeluk kelima ahjumma itu. Tak kuasa melihat Sungmin menangis membuat kelima Ahjumma itu berkaca-kaca.

Memang benar kata orang. Dimanapun kita berada jika kita bersikap baik, pasti orang sekitar pun akan baik terhadap kita.

'Terima kasih Tuhan' ucap syukur Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap pihak administrasi penuh permohonan. Uang pemberian para tetangga mampu membayar biaya obat-obatan Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Lalu pihak admidistrasi bilang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus segera melunasi biaya perawatan Sunghyun.

Pihak administrasi tidak biasa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengikuti peraturan yang telah di buat. Atasan di restoran dan tempat karaoke tidak bisa memberi pinjaman banyak. Di tambah dengan pinjaman dari Shindong di gunakan untuk menutup biaya kamar Sungmin setengahnya.

Ah! Sisa biaya kamar Sungmin belum dan yang paling penting adalah biaya perawatan Sunghyun menelan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit.

Dengan lunglai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju ruang Sunghyun dirawat. Mereka masih harus memakai baju steril untuk masuk keruangan itu. Sungmin menatap putranya sendu. Kemana lagi mereka harus mencari uang.

Makin lama Sungmin tidak sanggup melihat putranya. Ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang telah basah di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyu hiks.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Ia mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin. "Ssttt... kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama ne"

Setiap bayi sudah bisa mengenali suara Ibu dan Ayahnya sejak masih dalam kandungan. Mendengar tangisan Sungmin. Membuat Sunghyun sedikit membuka mata sipitnya. Kemudian baby itu menangis keras.

"Ya Tuhan. Sunghyun" pekik Sungmin. Tak sadar tangisannya semakin keras. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara putranya, Sunghyun menangis. "Kyu~ Sunghyun.. ne chagi, hiks hiks Umma dan Appa yeogiyo" lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh Sunghyun. Ucap syukur Sungmin dan Kyuhyun panjatkan.

"Baby ini Appa.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya yang akan mengalir.

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, seorang suster yang berjaga langsung menghampiri Kyu Min. Ia masuk dan melihat Sunghyun yang menangis membuatnya bergegas memanggil Dokter.

"Baby.. ssttt...hiks.. Umma disini" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Sunghyun. "Aku ingin memeluknya Kyu hiks.. Sungguh aku ingin memeluknya hiks... Sunghyun-ah~" lirih Sungmin. Betapa Sungmin ingin menggendong Sunghyun, mengelus punggung rapuh buah hatinya dan memberi putranya ASInya, membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama. "Percayalah aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu" ujarnya.

Merasa aman, perlahan Sunghyun mulai tenang. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tak lama, Dokter dan suster datang lalu memeriksa keadaan Sunghyun.

.

.

Suasana sore hari membuat banyak orang-orang keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Sungmin tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu melihat foto Sunghyun yang berada di ponselnya. Ia dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menggunakan bus.

"Kita akan mencari pinjaman kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun menjatuhkan kepalanya di kepala Sungmin.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya. Kau istirahat saja dirumah" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin kekeh.

"Kau mau mencari kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti rengekan istrinya itu.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Molla. Sedikit lagi dan kita akan bersama Sunghyun" Sungmin teringat kembali perkataan Dokter.

"_Setiap harinya berat badan Sunghyun bertambah walau sedikit. Kondisi paru-puranya perlahan memulih. Jujur saja, aku sempat pesimis dengan putra kalian. Karena banyak bayi prematur yang tidak bisa bertahan. Jika seperti ini terus, Sunghyun akan segera keluar dari inkubator"_

Sedikit lagi dan kondisi Sunghyun membaik. Sungmin sudah memikirkan ini sejak dari rumah sakit. Satu-satu orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini dan Sungmin harus mencobanya. Demi Sunghyun.

"Min..Min"

"Eoh?" Sungmin tersentak kaget.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengusap pucuk rambut istrinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Dipemberhentian bus, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpisah. Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan perjalannya mencari pinjaman. Dan dengan alasan akan kerumah Eunhyuk yang memang dekat dari halte Sungmin turun. Ia minta maaf dalam hati karena membohongi suaminya. Sungmin berjanji malam nanti ia akan bercerita kemana ia pergi sekarang pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaiki bus lagi. Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit akhirnya wanita itu sampai tujuan. Ia sedikit berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahan. Ia sangat hapal jalan ini. Jalan yang sejak kecil ia lalui.

Wanita itu berhenti di sebuah rumah. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ada satu pohon besar tampat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersembunyi jika dirinya rindu akan sosok Ibunya. Mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya guna mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Sungmin menekan bel yang berada di pinggir pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Umma" panggil Sungmin lirih.

Leeteuk langsung menerjang putrinya. Ia masih ingat kejadian di supermaket tempo hari. "Siapa yeobo" suara seorang pria paruh baya mengintrupsi kegiatan Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat pria paruh baya itu. "Appa" panggilnya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu diluar sana? Mengasyikan bukan" ujar Hangeng dingin pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hannie jangan begitu" Heechul mencoba membuat Hangeng untuk sedikit lembut pada pemuda itu. "Dia uri Kyunie. Kau tidak merindukan putra kita eoh?" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi meminta bantuan pada siapa. Yang terpikir dari pertama, adalah bantuan dari Ayahnya. Tapi beberapa hari kebelakang ia masih mencoba untuk mengatasinya sendiri. Demi Sunghyun, Kyuhyun rela mendapat celaan dari Ayahnya.

"Kau sudah membuktikan sendiri. Hidup di luar sana tidak mudah" Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun remeh. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia berdiri lalu mendekat pada ayahnya. Hangeng dan Heechul diam memperhatikan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Heechul membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

Putranya yang manja, putranya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, selalu bertingkah onar dan jarang memperdulikan sekitar. Sekarang bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan air mata yang coba di sembunyikan tapi tetap saja mengalir membasahi pipi putranya.

"Appa aku mohon, pinjamkan aku uang. Jebal" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli Hangeng akan berpikir apa tentangnya. Lemah, memang Kyuhyun akui dirinya lemah. Seumur hidup baru sekarang Kyuhyun merasa sangat kecil di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain padamu" ucap Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya penuh harap. "Appa~"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ketemu lagi. Ini baru tiga hari kalau ga salah **

**Aku mau cerita sedikit nih. Satu hari update kemarin, di beranda FB heboh tentang SOPA pada tahu apa itu? Aku cari cari akhirnya dapet. Minta dukunganya dari kalian semua untuk sigh petitions yang isinya:**

**we petition the obama administration to:**

**Stop SOPA 2014.**

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

**Karena itu aku nge GALAU.. hey kemungkinan FFn bakal di tutup. Kalian ga mau kan itu sampe kejadian? Aku pribadi ga bisa jelasin deh bagaimana pentingnya FFn buat para reader dan para author.**

**Target dapet 100,00 sigh. Dari tanggal 17 sampe sekarang baru nyampe 74,056. Dan di tutup tanggal 19 lusa. Caranya kalian kunjungi www petitions dot whitehouse dot gov garing petition garing stop(-)sopa(-)2014 garing q0Vkk0Zr. Oke. Kalian harus buat account dulu baru bisa sigh. Aku harap kalian mendukungnya.**

**Untuk jaga-jaga alamat FB aku ****Poery Minry Kyumin elf**** kalian bisa kunjungi disana jika hal buruk terjadi dan semoga saja tidak AMIEEN… soalnya ini pernah kejadian dan sekarang ada lagi. **

**Beberapa balasan review kemaren :**

so-e kwang : **makasih buat pujiannya. Emang itu maksud aku dari FF ini. Buat requesnya aku udah pikirin, boleh lah tapi entar nunggu FF ini tamat dulu ya haha **

kyumin1001 : **Ne silahkan. Kalau itu jika Tuhan menghendaki **

saraaaah : **jawabanya ada di atas **

Shywona489 : **sebenarnya sih cuman para Appa aja yang rada 'susah' kalo para Umma mah gha tega **

nova137 : **permintaan di kabulkan . Hm.. aku ga suka ada pengkalah cinta Kyumin.. so.. kekek **

bunnyblack FLK 136 : **Yups. Ne itu air ketuban min. dan anak Kyumin udah nongol chapter sekarang. Untuk itu hmm.. maybe? **

Maximumelf : **iya udah ga sabar ketemu Appa Kyu ma Umma Min **

prfvckgyu : **ya. Tuntu aja, suami istri gitu loh yang satu itu RHS keke **

snow drop 1272 : **udah dan namanya adalah … ada di atas **

KyuMinElfcloud : **ga tahu tuh… para Appa masih pada kesel kayaknya. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

emi mardi : **makasih pujiannya. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

ina karunia 1 : **mau ngelahirin chingu. Hm kasih tahu ga ya keke **

ipechhpumpkins : ** ne ini udah di lanjut **

babychoi137 : ** iya sih kecepetan tapi ya tuntutan skenarionya seperti itu he~ ne ini udah di lanjut **

littlecupcake noona: **hm mungkin. Ne aku mewakilkan Kyumin berterima kasih atas doanya **

ayyu annisa 1 : **siap **

143 is 137 : **sabar belum saatnya. Ne emang heh #ngumpet di ketiak min takut Kangin oppa marah. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

minnie kyumin : **makasih udah ngertiin perjuangan aku untuk bisa update hiks T.T terharu. Karena itu permintaan di kabulkan **

Babyjoy : **ne. ini udah termasuk cepat kan tiga hari loh **

Thania Lee : **kasih tahu ga ya hah~~ ne maksih atas semangatnya **

TifyTiffanyLee : **RHS. Ga! Aku ga kuat harus tulis Hurt buat mereka segini udah cukup **

Dirakyu : **iya kandungan min masih 7 bulan **

Lilin Sarang Kyumin : **andwea jangan dong … ne ini udah di lanjut **

danactebh : ** nanti ada waktunya. Ne ini udah dilanjut. Jika Tuhan menghendaki update cepet **

dewi k tubagus : **ya RHS. Ya semoga aja para Appa bisa luluh hatinya **

imAlfera : **hm sayang mereka belum harus bahagia T.T LOL **

shippo chan 7 : **hm. Para Appa pada keras kepala. **

Cho MeiHwa : **jawaban chingu ada di atas. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

riakyuminshiper : **Amiien.. aku juga berharap seperti itu. **

Love Kyumin 137 : **jinja? Hiks T.T LOL. Jawabannya udah ada di atas ya, mian aku masih harus nyiksa Kyumin eh! **

Yoldaspa : **belum saatnya Seo di musnahin chingu ada waktunya **

riesty137 : **RHS. Dua-duanya. Piece **

SEungyo : **kecewa pastinya. Hm gatahu tuh para Appa kenapa jadi keras kepala dan kejam ma anak-anak mereka sendiri. **

Santiyani febby : **semua jawaban chingu ada di atas. Nama asli POERY. Fb juga ada di atas **

ChoLau137 : **iya. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

onkey shipper04 : **hihi~~ begitulah mian membuat kyumin tersiksa T.T LOL **

ShinJiWoo920202 : **iya prematur. RHS **

Kikyu Cho : ** ga ada yang bisa ngalahin cinta Kyu Min. masalah si Seo heh! Bukan apa-apa itu mah tiga hari udah bisa di sebut kilat kan **

hyunkikyuminalwas4ever : **ne ini udah di lanjut **

abilhikmah : **Amieen **

cloudswan : **emang hiks T.T LOL **

Ega EXOkpopers : **RHS. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

intankyuhyunelf : **benarkah ? makasih buat semangatnya **

KikyWP16 : **ne ini udah di lanjut **

Cho Min Hwa : **sipp **

Minhyunni1318 : **ne ini udah di lanjut. Nih aku punya tissunya LOL **

Cywelf : **ne ini udah di lanjut **

Melee : **itu RHS **

AngeLeeteuk : **RHS. Ga tahu, para Appa yang keras kepala. Tebakannya betul semua. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

seo sae na : **mian-mian maklum tuntutan skenario. Ne ini udah dilanjut. Yosh oke dah walau badai menghadang tetep harus update #ciah gombal nya kumat lol **

Guest : **sipppp **

zaAra evilkyu : **ya min mau ngelahirin. Kuliah kok cuman lagi ga ada jam kuliah waktu itu **

PaboGirl : **iya min mau ngelahirin., ne para Appa yang kejam tapi tidak dengan Appa Kyu hehe **

Parkhyun : **mungkin para ortu masih kecewa dan belum bisa nerima Kyu min. ne ini udah di lanjut **

Kangsohwi : **aku juga mau chingu punya sahabat kayak HaeHyuk dan YeWook. No! Kyu mah ga akan selingkuh di hatinya cuman ada min seorang **

Kyumindudut : **min mau ngelahirin. Aku juga pengen Kyu Min bahagian tapi entar aja deh **

Yaya saya : **ini udah di sebut update kilat kan **

Kyukyu : **um udah rampung dan sampe chap 10 **

Lee'90 :**emang apa yang rame di fb chingu? Ne min ngelahirin prematur. Itu RHS **

Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk: **ne ne ini udah di lanjut **

Aey raa kms : **RHS **

Gye0mindo : **ga akan sad ending. Min itu punya riwayat anemia ceritanya gitu makasih semangatnya ini udah di lanjut **

KMalways89 : **RHS heheh **

Ouhji : **kita lihat saja kelanjutannya. Ne ga mungkin Kyu biarin Min berjuang sendiri **

Hanna : **Amiieeennn **

ratu kyuhae : **mungkin. Ne ini udah di lanjut **

fariny : **ne ini udah di lanjut**

DIAHDEGA : **OKE makasih **

Ekso : **RHS **

Fety93 : **ne ini udah dilanjut **

**1004hoteuk : ne ini udah di lanjut :)**

A/N : aku putuskan update tiap 3 atau 4 hari.. nah sekarang kan hari senin.. jadi update lagi hari...?

Annyeong see next chapter. jangan lupa dukungannya buat SIgh petition oke... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Brugh**

Hangeng melempar segepok uang won di hadapan putranya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang sakit, uang itu.

"Itu yang kau butuhkan? Ambillah! Tapi kau harus kembali kerumah ini sebagai Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggalku, yang berstatus pelajar bukan seorang suami" ujar Hangeng datar.

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. "Apa Appa tidak penasaran. Akan aku gunakan untuk apa uang itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau gunakan uang itu untuk apa" final Hangeng.

Tidak berhasil. Orang yang Kyuhyun jadikan pegangan, akhirnya menjatuhkanya dengan satu kali hempasan. Ini percuma dan sia-sia. Kyuhyun lupa jika Hangeng adalah orang yang teguh pada ucapannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhnya dengan lemah. Ia mengeluarkan dompet tipis hitam miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia cetak kemarin. Memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Cucu kalian. Cho Sunghyun" lirih Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menangis hingga terisak sambil melihat foto Sunghyun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Detak jarum jam terdengar nyaring di ruang kecil itu, menemani pasutri muda yang tengah berbaring tertidur. Mereka masih membuka matanya tidak merasa kantuk sedikit pun padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Sungmin tidur menyamping dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pikiran mereka masih mengawang entah kemana.

"Tadi aku menemui Appa" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk menceritakan semua pada suaminya itu. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Marah kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Karena menemui Appa" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mereka orang tuamu" namja itu mencium pucuk kepala istrinya. "Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" lanjutnya.

**Flashback on**

"Kau sudah melahirkan?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat perut Sungmin yang sudah rata. Padahal waktu bertemu di supermarket, perut putrinya masih membuncit.

"Ne Umma. Aku sudah melahirkan" Sungmin menatap Ibunya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah sedikit keriput itu. "Cucu Umma laki-laki. Cho Sunghyun" Sungmin memberi tahu.

"Dia-"

"Berhenti bercerita dan katakan maksud kau datang kemari" Kangin memotong perkataan Sungmin dengan dingin.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Ayah yang selalu menyayanginya dan mengasihinya sekarang bahkan untuk menatapnya lama seakan tak sudi.

"Appa. Aku mohon pinjami aku uang" gumam Sungmin sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kangin tersenyum mengejek. "Apa suamimu tidak mampu menafkahimu? Cih malang sekali! Kalian di selimuti hawa nafsu. Sekarang terima sendiri akibatnya" ujar Kangin.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sungmin sakit mendengar ayahnya menilai Kyuhyun seperti itu. Suaminya hebat, suaminya bertanggung jawab. Apa yang Kangin bilang tidak benar sama sekali.

"Appa~ bisakah Appa memafkan kami berdua?" tanya Sungmin memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak" tegas Kangin. Tak ada raut lembut di wajah ayahnya itu. "Kalian sudah membuatku kecewa luar biasa. Apalagi dirimu. Kau ku besarkan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, kau aku banggakan tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Membuatku malu karena kelakuan bodohmu itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa seperti ini. Ia akui ia bodoh, tolol dan apapun itu Sungmin terima.

"Aku akan memberi uang itu. Tapi ada syaratnya" Kangin menatap lekat wajah putrinya. "Kau dan putrmu tinggal disini dan tinggalkan suami mu itu"

**Deg**

"Appa~"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Aku akan mendidiknya dan menjaganya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dirimu" lanjut Kangin.

"Yeobo.." Leeteuk menggengam lengan suaminya.

"Diamlah" Kangin menatap Leeteuk tajam.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap putrinya. "Bagaimana?" sedak Kangin.

"Appa~" lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak usah buru-buru memberi jawaban. Kau bisa mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan Cho Kyuhyun brengsek mu itu"

**Flashback off**

Sungmin tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun seperti Kangin yang memandang remeh suaminya. Wanita itu menoleh melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membaca maksud dari raut suaminya yang memandang kosong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin.

Ia merasakan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin tercengang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau terima saja syarat dari Appamu"

**Deg**

Sungmin meronta melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Setelah terlepas, ia bangun dan memandang Kyuhyun yang ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Lalu meninggalkanmu?" Sungmin memastikan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah lah. Namja itu berpikir lebih baik Sungmin yang meninggalkannya dari pada ia yang harus meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Are u give up?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam. Namja itu membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Sungmin gemas melihat sikap diam Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil bantal lalu memukul tubuh suaminya. Air mata langsung keluar begitu saja dari mata rubahnya.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini hiks.. dan sekarang kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu hiks?" seru Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku" teriak Sungmin.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih diam. Sungmin melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah lalu melanjutkan memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon katakan sesuatu Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin.

"Kita hiks sudah mengucapkan janji hiks sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Susah atau senang hiks. Aku hiks hiks sudah memilihmu. Aku dan hiks Sunghyun membutuhkan mu" perlahan Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan pernah meminta aku untuk meninggalkanmu hiks. Aku mohon, kau jangan menyerah. Jebal" lirih Sungmin.

**Greep**

Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya yang terisak hebat. Ia menyerukkan kepalannya di leher Sungmin. Wajahnya basah tidak jauh seperti Sungmin. Ia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa ia sampai hati mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas pelukan hangat suaminya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar sepertinya. "Bertahanlah. Setidaknya demi Sunghyun hiks.. aku mohon jangan menyerah"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Sungmin melepas pelukan suaminya. Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mendongakkan wajah tampan suaminya. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sungmin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pinta aku untuk meninggalkanmu" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak akan lagi" ujarnya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin percis seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai Sunghyun" kata Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir istrinya kilat. "Aku mencintai Sunghyun"

"Dan aku mencintaimu" balas Sungmin. Wanita itu berlari kedekapan suaminya lagi. Ia tersenyum. Ia membuang nafas lega ketegangan di antara mereka sudah berakhir.

Bukankan sesuatu yang sudah Tuhan satukan tidak bisa di pisahkan oleh manusia. Dan Sungmin akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya.

=Figure It Out=

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa terusik dengan suara-suara aneh di dapur yang ia hanya perlu menengok ke samping. Ia tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tengah sibuk entah sedang melakukan apa.

Sungmin mencoba bangun dengan perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat. Efek menangis semalam mungkin pikirnya.

"Pagi..." sapa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, tersenyum melihat istrinya. "Pagi..."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Masak" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Aku mau lihat"

"Jangan" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Sungmin mengerut. "Kau mandi saja, ya?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tidak mau menggangu suaminya lebih lama lagi. Ia bergegas mengambil baju lalu melesat masuk kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama Sungmin sudah rapi dengan bajunya. Sambil menyisir rambut Sungmin sesekali mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Suaminya tampak sangat kerepotan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Memasukkan kakinya ke kolong meja menunggu suaminya membuat sarapan pagi.

"Sudah" seru Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengangkat sebuah panci kecil berwarna kuning lalu meletakkannya di meja. Namja itu melepas sarung tangan masaknya. Kyuhyun menyuruh istrinya untuk tetap diam ketika Sungmin hendak mengambil nasi. Namja itu langsung mengambil mangkuk, nasi dan sendok.

"Aww" pekik Kyuhyun. Karena terburu-buru tidak ingin membuat istrinya kelaparan. Ia hendak membuka tutup panci tapi tangannya mengenai pinggir panci itu yang masih panas.

"Hati-hati" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus tangan suaminya yang sedikit memerah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Sungmin membuka tutup panci. Ia sempat terdiam melihat masakan apa di dalam panci itu.

Ani, ani, ani. Bukan ramen bukan! Panci itu berisi _Miyeong Guk _atau sup rumput laut. Dibuat dengan merendam rumput laut kering dalam air hingga lunak kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam air kaldu sapi atau ikan. Di bumbui dengan kecap, garam, minyak wijen dan bawang putih.

Yang membuat Sungmin terdiam adalah panci kecil itu penuh dengan air. Air sup itu hitam pekat, Sungmin rasa Kyuhyun terlalu banyak menuangkan kecap.

"Ini..."

"Sup rumput laut. Kata Kim ahjumma sup ini bagus untuk wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan menyusui" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne.." jawab Sungmin sangsi. Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah sendok pada Sungmin menyuruh istrinya itu untuk mencobanya.

Sungmin mulai menyendokkan sup itu, meniup sebentar lalu dengan ragu mencicipinya. Wanita itu membelakkan matanya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Apa sup nya tidak enak hingga Sungmin membelakkan matanya. "Apa supnya ti-"

"Sedap sekali" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun melongo melihat istrinya kembali menyantap sup buatnya.

"Kau bohong?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menggeleng. "Jujur saja aku tidak akan marah kok" walau begitu wajahnya tertekuk.

"Mau aku meminta tetangga lain mencobanya?" tantang Sungmin. Sungguh wanita itu tidak bohong. Ya walaupun tampilan sup Kyuhyun terlihat seperti air kopi hitam pekat tapi rasanya benar-benar enak. Bukankah kita tidak boleh melihat dari tampilannya saja.

Kyuhyun lalu mencicipi sup buatannya. "Eotte benarkan apa kataku" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Ternyata aku bisa memasak juga" ucapnya bangga.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat suaminya yang makan dengan lahap. Walupun Kyuhyun makan hanya dengan air supnya saja tanpa memakai rumput lautnya karena tidak suka. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun makan selahap itu seperti tidak di beri makan selama satu minggu.

"Kenapa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ppertanyaan istrinya. "Tidak biasanya kau mau membuat sarapan dan berkutat di dapur" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku ingin saja, tidak boleh? Aku juga ingin sesekali membuat sarapan untuk istriku tercinta, itu juga tidak boleh?" ucap Kyuhyun sensi.

"Ani bukan seperti itu. Boleh-boleh saja. Hanya tidak biasa. Ck! Suami tercintaku sensitif sekali"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi malam. Pertengkaran pertama mereka yang membuat mereka berdua menangis. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengungkit masalah pertengkaran tadi malam. Dengan tidak langsung Kyuhyun meminta untuk melupakan pertengkaran kemarin dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah selesai sarapan. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membereskan piring-piring kotor dan langsung mencucinya. Jika pekerjaan satu ini, ia sudah terbiasa. Pekerjaannya di restoran bukan hanya sebagai pelayan. Sesekali ia juga selalu mencuci piring.

Ini masih pagi. Dan Sungmin sudah merasa bosan. Ia tidak di perbolehkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk cuci piring. Membersihkan rumah, sudah bersih lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Ia menatap punggung suaminya yang sedang mencuci piring. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, di kepalanya seperti terdapat bola lampu yang menyala. Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah menghampirinya ketika ia sedang mencuci piring? Sungmin tersenyum jail.

Wanita itu bangun dari duduknya. Dengan mengendap-endap Sungmin mendekap pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk tubuh tinggi suaminya dari belakang membuat namja itu tersentak kaget karena Sungmin memeluk perut Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menggoda.

"Min" ujar Kyuhyun tersedak.

Bagaimana tidak, istrinya mengelus perut datarnya dan Sungmin menggesek-gesekkan wajah mungilnya di punggungnya. Tingkah Sungmin seperti ini, seperti menggoda Kyuhyun untuk membalas perlakukan istrinya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Dengan jailnya, Sungmin mengelus perut Kyuhyun naik turun. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dengan sengaja ia mengelus makin kebawah. Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika tangan nakalnya mengenai benda di tengah selangkaan suaminya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Cho Sungmin kau berhasil menggoda singa yang tertidur. Dan jangan salahkan jika kau akan berakhir dengan ketidak berdayaan(?) nantinya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin lalu berbalik menghadap istrinya yang menampilkan wajah innocent dengan mata yang mengeluarkan pancaran tak berdosa.

"What do u want eoh? My Naughty Rabbit" ucap Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk hidung Sungmin.

Entah mengapa, wanita itu tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Sungmin merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Yours" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meremang mendengar suara seksi istrinya. Ia membuka matanya sekali lagi lalu langsung melahap bibir istrinya. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Suaminya itu baru di goda seperti itu saja sudah terpancing.

"Ahh..eummff..."

Sungmin menutup matanya kian rapat ketika Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka berjalan tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Eunghh..." lenguh Sungmin ketika ia di pojokkan ke tembok oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak sakit memang.

Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia membalas pagutan suaminya itu. Ia membalikkan keadaan hingga bagian Kyuhyun yang terapit oleh tembok dan dirinya.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika ciuman Kyuhyun beralih kelehernya. Mengecup tiap inci kulit putih mulus itu. Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut suaminya. Tubuh pasutri muda itu saling menempel tak ada ruang sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dan mendorongnya hingga istrinya itu bersandar di lemari pakaian berbahan plastik. Jemarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang di pakai Sungmin. Ia menyeringai dalam cumbuannya ketika jemarinya menemukan dua gundukan yang menjadi favoritnya setelah lubang surga istrinya.

"AHH" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memijat pelan payudaranya. Kyuhyun menghentikan pijatannya ketika mendengar Sungmin serasa kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Sakit" cicit Sungmin. Wanita itu mengangkat kausnya dan melonggarkan bra yang di pakainya. "Lihat" tunjuk Sungmin.

"Kenapa jadi bengkak begini?" ucap Kyuhyun. Payudara istrinya memang makin besar karena produksi ASI tapi perasaan tidak sebesar ini.

"Ini karena ASI yang belum tersalurkan pada Hyunnie" gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus payudaranya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat payudara istrinya yang besar tapi ia tidak tega jika ia harus meraup payudara itu.

"Apa aku harus menggantikan Hyunnie baby untuk menghisapnya sementara?" canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cemberut. Merasa sebal apakah suaminya itu tidak peka jika dirinya kesakitan. "Tidak lucu" cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Mengecup pelan kedua bukit kembar itu. "Kyu~" rengek Sungmin.

"Aku hanya mengecupnya" ucap Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Merasa bosan. Tangannya di perintahkan untuk mengelus punggung istrinya. Lalu turun mengelus pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Kyuhhmmff... eunghh" rengekan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dan melesakkan lidah lihainya kedalam goa hangat milik Sungmin.

Tangan kanannya beralih menuju perut bawah Sungmin lalu ke daerah selangkaan istrinya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, melepas pagutannya lalu menatap wajah istrinya yang merona malu.

"Ini kenapa tebal sekali" Kyuhyun berucap terbata. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di daerah sensitifnya.

"Roti khusus perempuan. Aku baru saja melahirkan, sayang. Jadi darahnya masih ada" jelas Sungmin menahan senyum karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang melongo.

"Lalu ini bagaimana?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada selangkaannya yang menyembul.

Sungmin tertawa renyah ia membalik kedudukan hingga Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada lemari. Wanita itu dengan terburu-buru membuka zipper jins yang Kyuhyun pakai lalu menurunkannya dengan boxer dan celana dalam suaminya. Dan terpangpang lah 'adik' Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang di hadapannya.

Sungmin sempat ragu ketika melihat junior Kyuhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan blow job.

"Tak ada yang langsung bisa sayang. Palli" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan kejantanan hard itu pada mulutnya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya memijat junior Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk pada gua hangatnya dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus twin ball suaminya.

"Ohh.. eunghh.. " Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mendapat servis istrinya. Walaupun pertama kali tapi Sungmin sangat lihai memuaskannya. Ini lebih baik dari pada bersolo karir menurut Kyuhyun.

"Teruss sayanggg.. iyaah ohhh seperti ituuhh..." desah Kyuhyun.

Mulutnya sudah sangat pegal. Karena itu Sungmin mempercepat in out junior Kyuhyun ketika merasa kejantannan suaminya itu berkedut.

"Ohhh.. aahhh... ahhh...Minnn...sayangg..."

"Ahh.. ahhh... MINNIIIEEE AAHH" seru Kyuhyun ketika klimak menghampirinya.

Sungmin dengan blingsatan menelan semua sperma suaminya yang memenuhi mulutnya. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri kemudian langsung memagut bibir istrinya itu.

**Bruk**

Satu kotak kardus yang tertata di pinggir lemari terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepas ciumannya.

"Gomawo chagiya" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Nakal" dengus Sungmin.

"Kau lebih nakal"

Kyuhyun duduk menyandar sembari memasukkan lagi sang 'adik' ke dalam celana dalamnya lalu membenarkan boxer dan celana jinsnya. Sungmin ikut duduk dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

Kyuhyun mengambil selembar kertas lalu tersenyum kecil melihat foto ukuran 3x4 yang terpasang di kertas itu. "Fotomu imut sekali disini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan ijazah itu pada Sungmin.

"Istrimu ini memang imut" Sungmin memasukkan ijazahnya pada sebuah map.

Kardus itu berisi, map-map penting. Dari ijazah Kyuhyun dan dirinya, rapot, buku nikah, kartu keluarga dan akte kelahiran Sunghyun. Kyu Min, belum sempat untuk membeli sebuah lemari yang lebih besar untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka.

Sungmin bersandar di samping Kyuhyun. Membuka satu persatu lembar buku kenangan sekolahnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa melihat foto siswa-siswi yang lain. Termasuk melihat foto HaeHyuk dan YeWook.

Di buku kenangan itu juga bukan hanya foto-foto para murid. Ada juga foto para guru, club-club, lalu kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, foto prom waktu itu, foto acara wisuda mines Kyu Min dan foto-foto perlombaan yang diikuti.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Sungmin yang akan menyibak lembar selanjutnya. Ia pandangai foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda seumurannya tengah tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun sangat ingat, foto itu diambil ketika ia dan Sungmin menemani Eunhyuk mengikuti perlombaan Dance waktu tingkat 2. Dan Eunhyuk memenangkan juara pertama dan mengalahkan sekolah dari pemuda yang ia rangkul. Jungmo mengabadikan foto itu dan di terbitkan di majalah sekolah. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka foto itu juga kembali di masukkan ke dalam buku kenangan. Ia berseru membuat tatapan heran dari Sungmin.

"Bodoh kenapa tidak terpikir dari dulu" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah istrinya lalu mengecup bibir shap M itu. "Doakan aku. Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun. Namja itu lalu mengambil tasnya kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

Sungmin memperhatikan lebih teliti gerangan apa yang membuat suaminya itu bersemangat. Pandanganya terkunci pada sosok yang ia kenal.

"Shim Changmin" lirih Sungmin.

Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sewaktu SMP dan berpisah ketika mereka melanjutkan SMA. KyuHaeSung di sekolah yang sama dan Changmin di sekolah yang berbeda.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yesung.

"100%" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah lama tidak kemari" gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menganguk. "Kajja" ujar Kyuhyun. Ketiga pemuda itu lalu melangkah memasuki tempat itu. Mirotic Cafe.

Tempat itu seperti cafe pada umumnya. tapi akan berbeda jika sudah menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

"Member card" ucap seorang pemuda penjaga pintu lift. Donghae dan Yesung menunjukkan milik mereka. "Member card kalian harus segera diperbarui" ujar pemuda itu dan mempersilahkan Donghae dan Yesung masuk kedalam lift. Maklum mereka sudah tidak pernah kemari sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak bisa masuk kawan" tahan pemuda itu ketika Kyuhyun akan ikut masuk lift. "Kau tidak memiliki kartu anggota" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecih sebentar. "Hubungi Shim Changmin katakan jika GameKyu menunggunya di sini" ujarnya.

"Ck. Orang baru" dengus Donghae lalu keluar lift di ikuti Yesung.

"Dimana kartu anggotamu?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Rumah" Yesung dan Donghae beroh ria. Mereka tahu rumah yang Kyuhyun maksud bukan rumah yang di tempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang.

Tak berapa lama setelah pemuda itu menghubungi atasannya. Pintu lift itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja yang sangat tinggi. Dengan tampang bodoh dan senyum yang lebar namja itu mendekati ketiga sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"YAH" teriaknya tak ulung membuat para pengunjung menatapnya kaget.

Namja tinggi menjulang itu tidak peduli. Ia berlari menubruk tubuh Donghae dan Yesung. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" serunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan Yesung.

"Kami baik" jawab Yesung dan Donghae.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi. "Ahhh! Aku merindukanmu" namja itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Yesung dan Donghae terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang risih di peluk seperti itu. "Shim Changmin lepaskan. Lihat orang-orang melihat kita. Tsk" dengus Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak pertama Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan kedua Kyuhyun yang nampak seperti pihak perempuan di hubungan yang ya kalian tahu lah. Dan kalian pasti tahu juga jika Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang PEJANTAN TANGGUH.

"Aku tidak percaya kau peduli dengan pandangan orang" cibir Changmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau seperti tadi beda lagi urusannya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang kalian berkunjung kemari, kira-kira sudah dua tahun belakangan kan?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang waiters menghampirinya. Ia memesan minuman untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama minuman yang telah di pesan pun tiba.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung dan Changmin memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul beberapa kali. Tapi untuk mengunjungi tempat ini memang sudah tidak dari 2 tahun lalu.

"Usahamu makin maju" kata Donghae karena ia melihat cafe sahabatnya ini lebih luas dari terakhir kali mereka kemari.

Changmin menganguk. "So. Bukan hanya sekedar mengunjung 'cafe'ku, kalian kemari benar kan? Ada apa?" tanyanya to the point. Memandang ketiga sahabatnya bergantian. Donghae dan Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagu mereka, mengatakan pada Changmin jika namja berkulit pucat itu yang akan menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Aku kemari untuk..."

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat tangan kecil Sunghyun menggengam jari telunjuknya erat. Baby Sunghyun membuka matanya sesekali tersenyum . walau pandangannya masih buram tapi bayi itu bisa merasakan kehadiran ibunya.

"Aigoo... setiap hari pipinya semakin terlihat berisi" seru Ryeowook.

"Aku yakin Sunghyunnie akan segera ke luar dari kotak ini" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Benar sekali" kata seorang wanita berjas putih di belakang MinWookHyuk.

"Ah! Annyeong" sapa MinWookHyuk bersamaan.

Dokter wanita itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Dokter itu mulai memeriksa Sunghyun. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Seperti dugaanku. Besok putramu sudah bisa keluar dari inkubator" jelas Dokter itu.

"Syukurlah" seru WookHyuk. Dua gadis itu merangkul Sungmin yang menitikkan air mata.

"Aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin.

.

"Kenapa baru diangkat sekarang" ujar Sungmin marah.

"_Mianhae. Aku tidak menderingkan ponselnya_" kata Kyuhyun disebrang sana.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"_Aku akan pulang larut. Tidurlah lebih dulu. Kau sudah makan?_"

Sungmin menganguk walau ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sudah. Kau dimana?"

"_Na..eum di tempat sahabatku_"

"Shim Changmin, benar bukan?"

"_Min..._" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau kembali kesana?"

"_Kita bicarakan lagi nant-_"

"Kyu~"

"_Cho Sungmin_" Sungmin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "_Aku mencintaimu dan Sunghyun. Doakan aku ne_"

**Plip**

Sungmin memandang ponselnya sendu. Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya sepihak. Ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar. Menatap makan malam yang sudah terhidang di meja. Sungmin melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Memang Kyuhyun selalu pulang jam 11 malam karena bekerja. Tapi Sungmin yakin untuk malam ini suaminya akan pulang sangat larut. Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan tolong jaga Kyunie" lirihnya.

Tanpa di minta, Sungmin akan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. Menitipkan ponselnya pada Donghae. "Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Donghae dan Yesung keluar dari ruang besar Changmin. Suara bising dan banyaknya orang langsung menyuguhi mata. Di lantai dua Mirotic cafe adalah sebuah club. Jika kalian memikirkan tentang lantai dansa, penari erotis dan minuman keras disini tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sebuah ring tinju tempat para pemuda menunjukan kebolehan dan kekuatan mereka.

Para anak muda akan saling menjagokan petarung mereka. Setiap harinya akan selalu ada penantang yang maju dan mencoba mengalahkan juara bertahan. Jika membutuhkan uang yang banyak dan instan disini tempatnya. Yang harus di lakukan adalah cukup dengan kalahkan sang juara bertahan.

Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan juara bertahan. Uang berada di tangan, dan jika kau adalah juara bertahan dan tak ada penantang yang mengalahkanmu malam itu, uang pun kau dapat. Mudah bukan.

Kalian pasti tidak akan habis pikir bagaimana Shin Changmin yang usianya baru akan menginjak 19 tahun bisa membuat usaha seperti ini. Jika di ceritakan akan sangat panjang. Dan lagi para pemuda pemudi yang berada disini rata-rata berumur 15-25 tahun, sudah di katakan jika mereka adalah anak muda yang berkantong tebal. Tempat ini juga tidak bisa di masuki oleh orang dewasa, seperti para Ahjusshi atau Ahjumma. Club ini benar-benar di peruntungkan untuk ANAK MUDA SAJA.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana sang juara bertahan mengalahkan para penantang satu persatu. Ia seakan melihat dirinya yang berdiri agung tanpa ada yang mengalahkannya. Saat itu ia hanya berpikir kesenangan dan tidak memperdulikan uang yang ia dapat. Dan sekarang ia akan berdiri lagi disana dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Dan ia membutuhkan uang itu.

"Dua tahun berlalu banyak orang-orang asing disini" ujar Yesung.

"Kau benar. Seperti penjaga di lift tadi yang tidak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa masuk" kata Changmin.

"Nostalgia eoh?" Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat iu tersenyum tipis.

Changmin menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mendaftarkan Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Yesung membantu memakaikan perban pada kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Boxing atau bisa di sebut juga dengan tarung derajat. Jadi tak ada sarung tinju, tendangan di perbolehkan. Untuk kostum? Bebas. Dan para medis juga sudah stand by disini.

"Aku rasa dia lebih tua dari kita" ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menganguk. "Hm. Park Yoochun 22 tahun. Salah satu mahasiswa **Seoul IT Polytechnic College**. Tapi wajahmu lebih tua dari pada dia" kata Changmin sedikit mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan! Aku ini baby face tahu" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Mhahah. Baby face dari mana?" Donghae ikut memojokkan sembari tertawa membuat namja berkulit pucat di hadapanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Aigoo... Uri Kyunie lucu juga" celetuk Yesung membuat Changmin dan Donghae tidak bisa menahan tawa karena melihat wajah tertekuk Kyuhyun.

Obrolan ke empat sahabat itu terhenti ketika seruan MC dan tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh. Di ring sana, Park Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan seorang pemuda yang tegeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Giliranku" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan benar saja. Setelah para staf dan medis membawa pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, MC memanggil namanya sebagai penantang selanjutnya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya dan tepukan ringan di bahu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tegap. Suruan penonton kembali terdengar ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di atas ring.

Ia manatap pemuda di hadapanya. Pemuda dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana jins dan sebuah singlet dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbungkus perban seperti Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun membuat namja berkulit pucat itu menyinggungkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau orang baru" ujar Yoochun.

"Bukan. Hanya orang lama yang mencoba peruntungannya kembali" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah keurae. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan boleh kah" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Sunbae" Kyuhyun menjabat tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

Begitulah. Walaupun terkesan brandal tapi semua yang berada disini jiwa muda dengan semboyan SPORTY, FEAR AND FRIENDSHIP. Dalam ring, sporty dan fear. Diluar ring, tak pelak persahabatan yang terjalin. Ya dengan bumbu materi untuk siapapun yang terakhir berdiri di atas ring. Tak beda jauh dengan perlombaan antar kelas di sekolah untuk memperebutkan sebuah piala.

"Baiklah! Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui peraturannya. Dilarang menyerang alat vital, belakang kepala, leher, dada dan alat rumah tangga kalian. Mengerti" ucap wasit.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Kita mulai" wasit itu memulai aba-abanya. Hitungan ketiga sebuah suara terdengar tanda pertarungan di mulai dan para penonton berteriak menyerukan kedua petarung itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yoochun berputar-putar waspada mencoba mengamati lawan masing-masing. Yoochun melakukan serangan pertama sebagai pembukaan. Kedua pemuda itu saling melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan pada masing-masing lawan.

Kyuhyun pihak yang sering menerima serangan. Wajahnya yang pertama bersih sekarang di penuhi memar dan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya juga sudut bibirnya. Jangan anggap Kyuhyun remeh. Namja beristri itu juga sudah menorehkan pukulannya pada Yoochun

Kyuhyun merutuki diri sendiri karena ia hanya menghabiskan satu jam untuk pemanasan. Melenturkan tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak di pakai perkelahi. Semua orang sudah pesimis dan banyak yang mengira jika Kyuhyun yang akan kalah karena melihat dari luka yang di dapatnya.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak jika belum melihat sampai akhir. Kyuhyun memang yang paling banyak mendapat pukulan. Tapi Yoochun lebih mendapat pukulan yang sangat tepat sasaran dari Kyuhyun.

Di menit 25, dengan pukulan telak. Yoochun terkapar dan tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kuncian Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya sampai wasit menyelesaikan hitungannya yang kesepuluh.

Sorak para penonton yang was-was kembali gaduh memenuhi lantai dua Mirotic cafe tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Membalas senyum itu, Yoochun menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang bermaksud membantunya berdiri lalu merangkulkan tangannya di bahu pemuda yang baru ia lihat itu. Para penonton bersorak lebih keras melihat interaksi para petarung. Itulah yang mereka suka.

"Benar kata orang, jangan melihat dari cover. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengalahkanku walau badanmu itu kurus" ujar Yoochun tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sunbae"

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurannya. Ia melihat pada jam yang tertempel di dinding. Pukul 2 pagi. Kyuhyun belum pulang membuat wanita itu khawatir. Walau suaminya bilang untuk tidur terlebih dahulu tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikit pun.

Ia hendak akan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dengan mimik muka ingin marah, Sungmin bergegas menuju pintu yang terkunci dan membukanya. Niatan amarah yang akan ia utarakan terendam ketika melihat kondisi suaminya yang penuh dengan memar.

Tidak bicara apapun dan hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir dan kening istrinya lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menutup pintu tidak lupa menguncinya kembali.

"Aku ingin makan" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat punggung suaminya yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai menghangatkan makanan untuk suaminya.

.

Sungmin dengan setia menatap intens suaminya yang tengah asik bergulat dengan makan malam yang sangat terlambat. Kyuhyun yang tahu tatapan tajam istrinya pura-pura tidak tahu dan namja itu lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meletakkan piring, gelas kotor yang sudah ia gunakan di tempat pencucian. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu menghampiri istrinya.

"Min~"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Mengusap bergantian kedua matanya yang sudah basah dengan punggung tangan. Seperti anak kecil batin Kyuhyun.

Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya. Membuat wajah Sungmin tenggelam dalam dada pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu akan seperti ini jika pulang dari tempat Shim Changmin tiang listrik itu" ucap Sungmin sebal. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berkumpul dengan Changmin. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau kembali bertarung disana. Lihatkan kau jadi seperti ini" cerocos Sungmin bersaing dengan isakannya.

Untuk pertama Sungmin tidak melarang kesukaan kekasihnya itu dan sempat beberapa kali Sungmin di ajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut ke tampat Changmin dan menyaksikan pertarungan Kyuhyun dengan pemuda lainnya.

Sampai Kyuhyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena dua tulang rusuk suaminya itu patah. Sejak saat itu Sungmin menentang keras Kyuhyun untuk kembali kesana 2 tahun lalu. Dan kini Kyuhyun kembali kesana.

"Sayang dengarkan aku dulu" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah istrinya dan membuat wanita itu mendongak melihatnya. Tapi Sungmin menghempaskannya. "Aku tidak mau" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop hasil pertarungannya tadi. "Lihat ini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang dari amplop itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Sekali aku pergi kesana dan berduel. Aku bisa langsung membayar lunas biaya kamar"

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Chagi dengar.."Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air yang membasahi pipi istrinya. Ia tahu kekhawatiran Sungmin padanya. "Aku berjanji padamu. Setelah aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk perawataan Sunghyun, aku akan berhenti. Ne"

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika melihat Sungmin akan melayangkan protes. "Ini satu-satunya cara kita. Kau pilih mana? Mengizinkanku atau mengantarmu kepada orang tuamu"

**Bugh**

"Aww sakit" cicit Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin memukul tubuhnya yang pasti penuh memar.

"Kau jahat sekali mengatakan itu padaku" pekik Sungmin makin menangis parah. "Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi" Sungmin kembali menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Karena itu, sampai aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk Sunghyun. Aku janji" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menutupi mata istrinya lalu mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Ne" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Dengan wajah tertekuk dan cemberut di tambah bibir yang sedikit manyun Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Yah yah yahh.. appoooo" erang Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menjewer kuping.

"Akh akh Min sayang" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin yang sedang menjewer telinganya sambil mengikuti wanita itu berdiri dan menggiringnya ke kasur lipat.

"Tidur" titah wanita itu. Kyuhyun menganguk lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya tidak mau membuat istrinya lebih sadis lagi terhadapnya. Aigoo padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin masih menangis sampai terisak dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi garang.

Sungmin menuangkan air hangat kedalam baskom kecil lalu mengambil handuk dan duduk di samping suaminya. "Buka bajumu" ujar Sungmin marah.

Dan Kyuhyun langsung membuka kaos bajunya. Terlihat gurat-gurat marah dan sedih bersamaan di wajah imut istrinya ketika melihat luka lebam di daerah perut pinggang dan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ochhh.. jangan ditekan" pekik Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mengompres lebamnya dengan sedikit (?) tekanan.

"Jangan protes" desis Sungmin.

Dan tengah malam menjelang pagi itu, benderang suara kesakitan Kyuhyun atas perawatan yang di berikan oleh istri tercinta.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Hal-lloh... chapter 6 is up..**

**FFn ga jadi di tutup ya! Syukur hah bisa bernafas lega... ^^ aku ga akan banyak omong. So langsung minta pendapatnya tentang chapter ini! **

**Terima kasih yang udah review chapter kemaren :**

nova137, abilhikmah, Babyjoy, dirakyu, Shywona489, babychoi137, choi nurul, Cho Min Hwa, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Santiyani febby, mamamiaoZumi, SEungyo, heppynez, feby eby12, LiveLoveKyumin, dewi k tubagus, danactebh, snow drop 1272, TifyTiffanyLee, D magda, imAlfera, ayyu annisa 1, onkey shipper04, AngeLeeteuk, cloudswan, ipechhpumpkins, Cho MeiHwa, emi mardi, Kikyu Cho, hyejeong342, MalaJaeWook, 143 is 137, Ega EXOkpopers, ChoLau137, intankyuhyunelf, KikyWP16, Princess Kyumin137, bunnyblack FLK 136, aslidELF, Yoldaspa, ShinJiWoo920202, 1004hoteuk, Aey raa kms, stevani, kyumin137, fanycho, Yaya saya, fuji, zaAra evilkyu, KMalways89, EvilBunny Cho, minnie kyumin, Lee'90, hyunyoung, Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, Guest, Ekso, Kyumindudut, Q137, fariny, parkhyun, DIAHDEGA, hanna, melee, kyukyu, Fety93, gaembunny137, so-e kwang

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER ANNYEONG SARANGHAE ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak yang saling bersahutan menggelora. Meneriaki juara baru untuk malam itu.

CHO KYUHYUN

CHO KYUHYUN

CHO KYUHYUN

Satu pemuda yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang berhasil ia kalahkan Park Yoochun.

"Kau beruntung datang kemari m lam ini" kata teman pemuda itu.

"Kau benar" pemuda tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya" ujarnya dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Tersenyum haru dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat tubuh kecil Sunghyun lalu menggendongnya. Akhirnya, keinginan untuk mendekap putranya tercapai. Ia berucap syukur pada Tuhan.

"Kyu~" Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap suaminya, menyampaikan betapa ia sangat bahagia karena Sunghyun sudah bisa keluar dari kotak kaca itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika suaminya mengecup keningnya lama.

"Sungmin-ssi. Tidak inginkah anda memberi ASI untuk Sunghyun" ucap Dokter wanita itu.

"Ah ne.." ibu muda itu lalu membuka 3 kancing kemejanya. Mengeluarkan payudaranya dan mengarahkanya pada Sunghyun.

"Akh" cicit Sungmin sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya ketika merasakan sensasi geli ketika Sunghyun menghisap nipplenya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Sedikit geli" jawabnya.

Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah kedua pasutri muda itu. Kyuhyun asik sekali mengelus pipi mulus putranya. Iseng ia mengelus pipi istrinya. "Eoh? Sama-sama mulus" ucapnya. Membuat Sungmin dan Dokter menggeleng kepalanya.

.

Sungmin mencium kening putranya lama. Hari sudah siang, dan dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Sunghyun. Karena masalah biaya yang belum terlunasi, Sunghyun belum bisa di bawa pulang. Putra Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sekarang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang bayi.

"Sabar ya sayang. Umma dan Appa akan segera membawamu pulang" bisik Sungmin sembari mengusap pipi putranya.

Seperti yang Sungmin lakukan, Kyuhyun pun mencium kening putranya pindah ke kedua pipi mulus dan berakhir kebibir mungil Sunghyun. "Appa dan Umma pulang dulu ne. Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hari Kyu Min meninggalkan ruang bayi.

"Mohon bantuannya. Saya titip Sunghyun" ujar Sungmin pada seorang suster yang berjaga. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan suster itu pun sama.

"Kau akan langsung pergi ke tempat Changmin?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menggesek-gesekan hidung banggirnya dengan milik sang istri. "Aku akan menelpon Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk menemanimu dirumah" ujarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Biar aku saja". Wanita itu mengecup pipi suaminya ketika sebuah bus berhenti. "Hati-hati" ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

Kyuhyun dengan focus terus memukul _Punching bag _sekedar pemanasan untuk pertandingan nanti malam. Ia terkikik melihat ketiga sahabat idiotnya yang sedang bermain-main, kadang mereka akan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil saja. Jika pikir anak kecil. Bukan kah mereka anak kemarin sore yang baru akan menginjak umur 19 tahun. Dan untuk dirinya-Kyuhyun, ia malah sudah mempunyai seorang putra di usianya yang belum menginjak 20. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum bangga dengan pemikirannya.

"Aiyyy. Benar kata orang jika orang gila itu selalu tersenyum sendiri" ucap Changmin sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas ring diikuti Yesung dan Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sunghyun?" tanya Donghae sembari menyender-nyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas ring yang mengendur elastis.

"Sunghyun sudah keluar dari inkubator. Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membawanya pulang" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar tanpa menghentikan pukulannya pada _Puncing Bags_.

"Sudah ku tawari bantuanku kau malah menolak. Dengan begitu kau lebih cepat untuk membawa putramu pulang tanpa harus babak belur mengikuti duel. Ck, aku jadi merasa kau tidak mengaggapku sebagai sahabat. Bantuan dari Yesung Hyung dan Donghae kau terima tapi bantuan dariku tidak" cerocos Changmin.

"Bukan begitu, aish sulit menjelaskannya pada orang bodoh seperti dirimu" kata Kyuhyun tidak berperasaan. Setelah tahu keadaan Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung mengeluarkan uanganya dan memberikan pada Kyuhyun. Asal tahu saja, uang yang Changmin berikan sangatlah banyak bisa langsung melunasi semua biaya-biaya semua pengobatan Sunghyun maupun Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mau, ia menolak tapi Changmin kekeh. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mencomot uang Changmin beberapa ribu won agar sahabatnya itu diam, tapi Changmin malah memberikannya beberapa puluh won untuknya.

"Kita memang pemuda mesum tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan lebih dulu menikah di antara kita. Aku pikir orang bodoh itu yang akan menikah lebih dulu" Changmin menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya.

"Sorry Tuan. Aku tidak mesum seperti kalian bertiga" sanggah Yesung tidak terima. Hey! Ia hanya pegang tangan, rangkul, pelukan, cium pipi, cium kening sudah.

"Belum" cibir Donghae.

"Sekali kau memberanikan diri mencium Ryeowook. Aku jamin, tak lama setelah itu kau akan berubah menjadi mesum" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Ingat. Cium bibir bukan cium pipi atau kening" ejek Donghae.

"Sialan" Yesung melempar sebotol air mineral pada Donghae. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Cho Kyuhyun" ujar seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghampiri KyuHaeSungMin. Kyuhyun menatap wajah pemuda itu yang tersenyum miring padanya dengan datar.

"Lama tidak jumpa Xiah Junsu" Kyuhyun balas menyeringan pada pemuda itu.

.

.

"Eoni ada surat" Ryeowook memperlihatkan sebuah amplop putih yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas pos. Gadis kecil itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tengah tiduran dengan kaki yang sama-sama di masukkan kebawah meja.

Sungmin bangun menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan sebuah foto.

"Manis sekali" ucap Sungmin.

"Aku lihat" Sungmin menyerahkan foto itu pada Eunhyuk. "Sandeul" kata Ryeowook.

"Bacakan" titah Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

_Annyeong ^^_

_Apa kabar Noona? Aku harap Noona dan Hyung baik-baik saja disana. Bagaimana keadaan Sunghyunnie? Semoga dia juga makin sehat. Sandeul pun baik-baik saja disini._

_Bagaimana menurut Noona dengan foto itu. Heheh~ Sandeul sengaja mencetaknya 2 buah. Untuk Noona dan Hyung satu dan Sandeul satu. _

_Sandeul merindukan Noona. Apa Noona merindukan Sandeul juga? Noona jangan bilang ya. Kadang Sandeul merindukan ocehan si cerewet yang selalu menceramahi Sandeul._

_Noona aku sudah mendapatkan Umma dan Appa sekarang. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sandeul. Sandeul senang sekali. Umma Sandeul bilang rumah Noona tidak jauh dari rumah Sandeul sekarang. Nanti Sandeul akan minta Appa untuk mengantarkan kesana. Sandeul boleh mainkan?_

_PS: Sandeul menunggu balasan surat dari Noona. Sampaikan salam Sandeul untuk Hyung dan Sunghyunnie. Saranghae ^^_

"Nado saranghae" jawab Sungmin walau tahu Sandeul tidak mendengarnya. "Sudah punya Appa dan Umma ya. Syukurlah aku ikut senang" gumam Sungmin.

"Sandeul tahu alamat rumah mu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Ketika menunggu Ny Kim Sandeul minta alamat rumahku. Ah! Aku senang mendengar dia punya keluarga yang baru" ujar Sungmin.

"Sandeul anak yang lucu. Semoga dengan keluarga barunya. Dia akan selalu bahagia" timpal Ryeowook.

.

.

"Aku baru melihatmu lagi kemarin" Junsu memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. Ia menatap rivalnya, terakhir kalinya ia bertarung dengan Junsu sehari sebelum ia di bawa kerumah sakit karena tulang rusuknya patah. Siapa yang jadi pemanang? Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya.

"Kau terlihat.. berbeda" Junsu melihat tampilan Kyuhyun yang memang jauh dari kata wah ketika masih sekolah dulu. Anak buah suruhannya memberikannya info mengenai Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar kau sudah menikah" sambungnya.

"Dan aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra" jawab Kyuhyun. Junsu hanya manggut-manggut. "Aku rasa sudah cukup basa-basinya" ujar Kyuhyun.

Junsu tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menepuk bahu rivalnya itu. "Besok kita akan bertarung. Dan berusahalah untuk tidak kalah malam ini" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Melihat Junsu yang sudah pergi. Changmin, Donghae dan Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Dia menyemangatiku untuk duel malam ini" kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukan hanya itu kan?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa katanya?" Changmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mengajakku untuk berduel besok malam"

=Figure It Out=

Dengan tubuh yang sudah segar, Kyuhyun duduk di meja. Sungmin langsung menyiapkan sarapan pagi menjelang siang untuk suaminya.

"Menulis surat untuk siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat istrinya focus menulis. Ia mengambil selembar foto kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Lucu bukan?" kata Sungmin. "Sandeul yang mengirimnya. Ini suratnya. Tulisannya sudah rapi walau umurnya masih 6 tahun" Sungmin menyodorkan sepucuk surat dari Sandeul pada Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menyuapkan nasi sebelum membaca surat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati kata 'cerewet' dari surat yang di tulis Sandeul.

"Sandeul sudah punya Appa dan Umma?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Wanita itu menganguk. "Joha. Dia pasti senang sekali" sambungnya.

"Kyu~"

"Hm.."

"Eumm.. tidak jadi" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat Sungmin yang cemas seketika. Wanita itu menyelesaikan surat yang ia tulis, memasukkannya keamplop.

"Selesaikan makanmu. Aku ingin segera bertemu Hyunnie" rengek Sungmin.

.

"Ada apa hm?" Kyuhyun menyelipkan helaian rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga istrinya. Sedari pagi istrinya itu menampakkan raut cemas. Ia pikir jika mereka sudah menjenguk Sunghyun, Sungmin akan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi wanita itu malah tambah takut dan khawatir.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Kau jangan pergi hari ini ya" Sungmin mencoba membujuk suaminya. Sungguh hatinya tidak tenang. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah menggunakan bis.

"Kita perlu uang sedikit lagi untuk membawa Sunghyun pulang" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu istrinya. "Instingku mengatakan hari ini aku akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, mencium kilat bibir istrinya tidak peduli di mana mereka berada sekarang. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

.

.

CHO KYUHYUN

CHO KYUHYUN

Seruan-seruan mengumandangkan nama pemuda yang menjadi juara bertahan. Mereka tidak sabar melihat aksi pemuda itu. Kyuhyun memiliki pukulan yang tepat dan cepat. Itu sebabnya pemuda itu masih menjadi juara bertahan.

Disisi kanan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri siap dan disisi kirinya seorang pemuda sebayanya juga sudah bersiap. Wasit menghampiri kedua pemuda itu, memberikan beberapa peraturan. Dan hitungan ketika pertandingan di mulai.

Junsu memulai pukulan yang bisa Kyuhyun hindari. Keduanya bertarung sangat sengit tak ada yang menyerah. Beberapa luka lebam dan darah menghiasi wajah kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dan menyerah darimu" seru Junsu di tengah pertarungan.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa" tantang Kyuhyun.

Seakan tersulut emosi. Junsu melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengepakkan sayapnya menatap Junsu kasihan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang peringai rivalnya yang mudah emosi adalah kelemahan terbesar Junsu. Siapapun akan kehilangan focus jika sudah emosi dan itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menumbangkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sangat di sayangkan, jika Junsu bisa lebih mengendalikan emosinya mungin pertarungan ini akan lebih mengasyikan. Dengan beberpa pukulan Kyuhyun layangkan pada Junsu dan tepat sasaran. Perut, pinggang, pinggul yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Dua pukulan terakhir di tulang kering dan rahang, Kyuhyun membuat Junsu tersungkur dan tidak bisa berdiri.

Seruan menyeruakkan namanya kembali terdengar. Ia berbalik melihat pada kumpulan orang di hadapannya. Junsu menatap bengis punggung Kyuhyun.

Ia sungguh tidak terima. Selama ini ia memperbanyak latihan fisiknya hanya untuk melawan namja itu. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kekalahannya lagi. Tidak bisa di percaya. Wasit menggengam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi menandakan pemuda berkulit pucat itu adalah sang pemenang.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Junsu berdiri. Dengan tertatih ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun membuat berhadapannya dengannya dan..

**Bugh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyut**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika hatinya serasa di injak entah mengapa. Ia memanjatkan doa terus menerus sedari tadi dan perasaannya kian gelisah. Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan menekan dial speed yang langsung terhubung pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk sekian kalinya Sungmin menelan pahit karena tak ada jawaban dari suaminya. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya begitu saja.

"Kyu~" lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Splash**

**Brugh**

Semua teriakan terhenti ketika melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun sang juara bertahan ambruk dan sempat memuntahkan darah setalah mendapat pukulan telak di dada.

Kajadian itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga beberapa detik tak ada yang membuat gerakan dan suara sedikitpun melihat tubuh tinggi kurus Kyuhyun tengkurap tak sadarkan diri.

**Bugh**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK" maki Changmin yang langsung membogem wajah Junsu yang diam mematung. Sungguh Junsu sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"MEDIS, KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA" sekarang giliran Donghae yang berteriak.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang melihat bagaimana tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang di periksa oleh para medis.

"Siapkan _Defibrillator Ekternal Otomatis (AED)_" ujar ketua para medis itu pada assistennya.

"Apa yang terjadi. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Teman kalian mengalami _Commutio Cordis. _Dia terkena pukulan tepat di dada hingga menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut" jelas orang itu.

Medis merobek baju Kyuhyun bagian depan hingga namja itu bertelanjang dada. Assisten mengelap keringat pada daerah dada Kyuhyun. Ketua medis mengeluarkan dua paddle dan menyuruh assistennya mengoleskan krim. Ia menempelkan paddle itu pada dada Kyuhyun. Setelah terdengar suara beep dalam monitor. Ketua menis itu menekan tompol yang berada di paddle membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak. Ia mengulang beberapa kali sampai ritme jantung Kyuhyun kembali normal.

Para medis bernafas lega. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketua medis.

"Sedikit saja terlambat. Teman kalian akan terbujur kaku. Kita harus memindahkannya" ketua medis itu menatap Changmin sebagai pemilik tempat. Pemuda itu menganggukan badannya.

Para assisten medis segera membawa tandu dan mengangkat Kyuhyun keluar dari arena ring tersebut. Changmin menatap bengis Junsu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini" desisnya.

=Figure It Out=

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif ata-_

**Plip**

Sungmin mendesah untuk sekian kalinya. Sudah beribu-ribu kali wanita itu mencoba menghubungi nomer Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae dan jawaban yang di terima dari ketiga namja itu sama.

Ia melihat pada jam. Sudah jam 9 pagi dan suaminya belum menghubunginya. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun semalaman dan tak kunjung melihat namja itu. Terlihat lingkaran hitam di matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Kau dimana Kyu" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Kemudian terdengar isakan sesak dari wania itu.

Sungmin menghubungi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menanyakan apakah Donghae dan Yesung menghubungi mereka. Jawaban tidak memuaskan yang Sungmin dapatkan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus" Sungmin mengelap pipinya yang basah. Mengambil tas selempangannya kemudian keluar rumah.

.

"Hae bilang, dia menginap di rumah Yesung tadi malam" kata Ny Lee.

"Ah keurae. Kalau begitu aku permisi Ahjumma" Sungmin pamit, membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu melangkah pergi.

Ia sudah dari rumah Yesung, Ny Kim bilang jika putranya menginap di rumah Donghae. Dan Ny Lee bilang putranya yang menginap di rumah Yesung. Hah! Benar-benar bodoh memberi alasan yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada"Sungmin bergumam. "Tujuan terakhirku adalah kau Shim Changmin" ucap Sungmin.

.

Sungmin memastikan lagi tempat di hadapannya ini bila saja ia salah karena terakhir kali ia kesini tempat ini tidak sebesar sekarang. Bertanya pada orang cukup membenarkan jika ia tidak salah.

Dengan kikuk ia masuk ke dalam Mirotic Cafe. Ia tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat sebuah lift yang tidak berubah tempatnya sama sekali.

"Maaf Nona bisa perlihatkan kartu anggotanya"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali karena pandanganya menggabur dan pusing menyerang kepalnya. Dada terasa sakit dan ia sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Ia melihat tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kesamping melihat pada seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir" Kyuhyun menengok dan mendapati Donghae yang tidur di king size di sampingnya milik Changmin. Ruang namja pemilik Mirotic Cafe itu di lengkapi dengan satu kamar jika ia merasa lelah.

"Kau tahu tidurku tidak nyenyak karena ponsel kita bertiga terus berdering dengan penelpon yang sama" adu Yesung sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

Kyuhyun melihat pada jendela yang masih tertutup tirai walau begitu ia bisa melihat bias-bias cahaya yang berebut untuk keluar. Sudah pagi rupanya.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun terlonjak, istrinya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanya. "Akh" Kyuhyun mencengkaram dadanya ketika ia merasa sakit dan berat karena tiba-tiba bangun.

"Tenanglah" Donghae menggengam bahu Kyuhyun dan membawa sahabatnya itu untuk bersandar di kelapa ranjang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yang ia ingat Junsu memukulnya lalu, gelap.

"Kau mengalami _Cum-cum_ ah molla. Pokoknya jantungmu sempat berhenti ketika Junsu memukul dadamu" jelas Yesung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku beruntung masih bisa hidup setalah mengalami itu" ucap Kyuhyun santai, yang ia tahu, banya orang yang tidak selamat karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Yah! Kau beruntung. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada istrimu jika menemukan suaminya yang terbujuk kaku" cibir Donghae.

**Pluk**

"Aww" ringis Kyuhyun ketika Changmin melempar amplop yang isinya tebal sekali dan mengenai punggung tangannya yang di tancab jarum infus. "Gila" umpat Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu yang cengengesan.

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Ia menatap Changmin tidak percaya. "Kau tidak salah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm. Ada seorang yang mengatakan jika duel kemarin adalah dua orang rival yang sudah bersaing lama. Jadilah mereka lebih antusias dan bertaruh gila-gilaan" Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk" ucap Changmin.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda membungkuk hormat. "Maaf Tuan, ada keributan di lantai bawah. Seorang gadis kecil merengek untuk memperbolehkannya masuk dan dia memukuli penjaga lift" ujarnya.

"Mworago?" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gadis kecil?" cicit Donghae yang langsung beradu pandangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Istriku" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku pada seorang wanita yang di anggap gadis kecil yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ketiga pemuda di belakang wanita itu tidak bersuara karena melihat aura kemarahan dari wanita itu yang menguak. Ketiga pemuda itu merasa tak tega melihat keadaan pemuda yang bertugas menjaga pintu lift yang wajahnya babak beluk karena wanita itu.

Jantung namja itu berpacu cepat ketika wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu berdiri di si sampingnya. Mendengar suara isakan pelan. Kyuhyun mendongak, ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik wanita itu basah karena air mata.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tertancap jarum infus, memegang tangan wanita itu dan membimbingnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Mianhae membuatmu khawatir" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Wanita itu merongrong bantal yang berada di samping Kyuhyun lalu memukul namja itu. Ia kesal karena namja yang berstatus suaminya itu sukses membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Yesung dan Donghae yang tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena pukulan istrinya perlahan mendekat. Mencoba melerai. "Sungmin-ah kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun kesaki-" ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

**Bugh**

Donghae dan Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah bantal mengenai wajah mereka berdua.

"Lanjutkan saja" kata Changmin takut-takut.

Sungmin termenung ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis sambil memegang dadanya. Wanita itu dengan lemas duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya dengan satu tangan.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan yang mengalangi mata indah istrinya dan membawa Sungmin ke pelukan hangatnya. "Mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat menyerukan wajahnya pada leher suaminya dan terisak disana. Donghae, Yesung dan Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi pasangan suami istri itu dan sedikit iri.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku cemas, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Dan nyatanya betul bukan?" ucap Sungmin sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya. Mengecup kening Sungmin lalu beraih mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Kita jemput Sunghyun?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan di papah oleh Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang pemuda seusianya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" ujarnya.

"Hm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pintanya penuh harap.

"Tentu"

Tiga namja dan satu yeoja menatap lurus dua pemuda yang berada 7 meja dari mereka sembari menopang dagu masing-masing.

"Aku baru melihatnya. Siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia Xiah Junsu. Rival Kyuhyun, dia juga orang yang membuat Kyuhyun ambruk tadi malam" jelas Donghae.

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa Kyu yang mendapat hadiahnya?"

"Karena memang suamimu yang menang. Junsu memukul dada Kyuhyun, hampir saja membuat suamimu itu terbujur kaku" Changmin membekap mulutnya karena kelepasan aish dasar mulutnya tidak bisa di control. Ia melirik Sungmin yang benar saja menatapnya tajam.

"Mwoya?" desis Sungmin.

"Tapi kita bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa sekarang bukan" Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana. Changmin mengelus dadanya lega ketika melihat Sungmin yang tenang. Ia memberi jempol pada Yesung.

"Mianhae. Aku hampir membuatmu.." cicit Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyuhyun-ah"

"Dan aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa ck" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Junsu. "Asal dengan satu syarat" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengantarku ke rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun.

"No problem" ujar Junsu.

"Sudah di putuskan. Kajja" Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak melangkah.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Junsu. Kyuhyun menoleh. "Terima kasih" sambungnya.

.

.

Sungmin menangis bahagia, ia berterima kasih pada Dokter dan suster yang telah menjaga Sunghyun selama Kyuhyun dan dirinya tidak berada di rumah sakit. Kyu Min juga tidak lupa berterima kasih pada pihak administrasi karena sudah memberi keringanan hari untuk melunasi semua biaya.

Sepanjang koridor banyak orang yang melihat pada mereka yang sangat berisik. Apalagi Changmin yang selalu merengek ingin menggendong Sunghyun yang langsung di beri penolakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tampannya" seru Changmin sambil mengelus wajah Sunghyun. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Sungmin dan Sunghyun hari ini.

"Tentu saja, lihat ayahnya saja tampan begini" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Membuat HaeHyuk dan YeWook menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo kita berfoto" pekik Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengatur posisi. Sungmin mengendong Sunghyun, sedikit mengangkat tubuh putranya hingga bisa terlihat sedangkan Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir bangku taman lalu Donghae, Yesung berdiri di belakang kekasih mereka dengan Changmin yang berdiri di tengah.

Kyuhyun mengajak Jungsu untuk berfoto. Tapi ia menolak dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang fotografer saja.

"Siap ya. Aku hitung sampai tiga" kata Junsu.

Hana

Dul

Sit

"KIMCHI" seru mereka serempak sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Jepret**

Dan hasilnya memuaskan. Senyum lebar khas anak remaja, ceria dan bahagia tanpa beban yang membelenggu. Walau pada kenyataannya sangatlah berbeda.

.

.

Sungmin mengecup pipi Sunghyun sebelum membaringkan putranya di Box Bayi yang sekarang terpakai. Menyelimuti putranya.

"Ah! Dia kelelahan rupanya" seru Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di kasur lipat dengan tenang. Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hm. Tidak menyangka dia bisa sakit juga" kata Junsu.

"Itu karena pukulanmu juga" ucap Donghae membuat Junsu tertunduk menyesal.

"Yang terpenting dia sudah tidak apa-apa" Yesung tersenyum sambil merangkul Junsu.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah 4 pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"Sudah malam. Kau juga butuh istirahat eonni" ujar Ryeowook.

Bergantian mereka berpamitan pada Sungmin. Wanita itu lalu merapikan meja kecil yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor. Setelah selesai, ia mengunci pintu lalu duduk di samping suaminya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mendongak melihat pada Sunghyun yang berada di box bayi lalu melihat pada wajah lelap suaminya. Membelai pelan wajah penuh memar itu. "Jongmal gomawo Kyunie. Saranghae" Sungmin menunduk mengecup bibir suaminya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan. Akhirnya Sunghyun sudah pulang dan bisa berkumpul dengannya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya.

=Figure It Out=

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari melihat senyum manis istrinya. Beberapa kali pasangan muda itu akan berhenti ketika para tetangga menyetop paksa Kyu Min dan berebut melihat bagaimana rupa putra mereka.

Uang hasil duel dengan Junsu hanya terpakai setengah untuk pembayaran perawatan Sunghyun. Masih banyak bukan? Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar pada YeHae dan Changim untuk menyicil uang yang telah mereka pinjamkan padanya. Ia malah mendapat pukulan dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

'Kami sahabatmu bukan renternir' teriak Changmin yang merasa tersinggung mewakili dua sahabatnya. Sungguh mereka membantu tanpa pamrih dan tidak berharap Kyuhyun mengembalikan apa yang telah mereka berikan.

Lalu uangnya bagaimana?

Sungmin berencana membuat beberapa kue untuk para tetangga sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Ia berencana uang sisanya untuk membayar pinjaman pada Shindong dan atasan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pinjaman pada atasanku dan Shindong Hyung. Arasso"

Itulah yang Kyuhyun katakan ketika Sungmin mengatakan rencanannya. Namja itu menolak, ia sudah punya rencana sendiri yaitu membeli satu lemari kecil dan sebuah televisi. Untuk menemani istrinya karena Sungmin memutuskan berhenti menjadi pengajar musik, ia tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Sungmin. Siapapun yang melihat pasti iri, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari paras mereka berdua. Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk menggendong Sunghyun karena ia akan mencari beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sunghyun sambil duduk. Suaminya itu berceloteh ria seakan Sunghyun mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Aigoo.. jagoan appa kepanasan eoh?" Kyuhyun membuka topi rajutan yang Sunghyun pakai. Pemuda itu dengan lembut mengusap kening dan kepala putranya yang berkeringat. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sunghyun ketika bayinya itu tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya.

Sungmin menganguk. "Cha.. baby dengan Umma lagi" Sungmin membenarkan letak _Baby Sling _sebelum mengambil alih Sunghyun. Kyuhyun membayar belanjaan istrinya, membawa sekantong plastik besar yang berisi bahan kue.

"HYUNG, NOONA"

Kyu Min menoleh karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Dan benar saja, seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah Kyu Min di ikuti sepasang suami istri di belakangnya.

"Sandeul" seru Sungmin.

Sandeul tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kabar Hyung dan Noona?" tanyanya.

"Kami baik" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sandeul.

"AH! Sunghyunnie sudah sehat rupanya. Aku mau lihat" pekik Sandeul. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggendong tubuh Sandeul. "Tampannya, seperti Sandeul, iyakan Noona" ujar Sandeul semangat.

"Eoh, kalian berdua memang tampan"

"Sunghyunnie tampan, Hyung tampan, Sandeul tidak" goda Kyuhyun.

"Lebih tampan Sandeul dari pada Hyung" balas Sandeul. Dua lelaki beda usia itu terus saja adu mulut membuat Sungmin tersenyum geli. Sandeul melihat pada dua orang di hadapanya. Sandeul bergerak minta di turunkan.

"Hyung, Noona perkenalkan. Ini Umma dan Appa Sandeul" Sandeul menggengam tangan Appa Ummanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum membalas uluran tangan dua orang itu. "Sandeul bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Nickhun dan ini istriku Victoria"

.

.

"Anak Appa sudah halum eumm" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sunghyun gemas. Suara telivisi yang menyala terkalahkan oleh kicauan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membuat makan malam. Suaminya itu tambah banyak bicara dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbicang dulu dengan Nickhun dan Victoria. Lalu menyempatkan berfoto bersama Sandeul seperti keinginan anak itu. Rumah Sandeul pun memang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Kyu Min pamit ketika seorang kurir yang mengantarkan lemari dan televisi sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Eoh! Sunghyun halum, tapi Appa bau" goda Sungmin sambil memencet hidung bangirnya.

"Appa bau juga, Umma masih mau" balas Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya. Satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun daratkan pada Sunghyun sebelum melesat kekamar mandi.

.

.

Sungmin duduk bersandar pada dinding di atas kasur lipat, sembari menggendong Sunghyun yang sedang minum ASI. Sedangkan suaminya sedang menonton acara tv menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan yang bebas untuk mengusap pucuk kepala suaminya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini. Suami yang begitu tulus mencintai putra dan dirinya, Sunghyun yang sudah sehat dan dapat berkumpul bersama.

Tanpa melepas tatapan dari layar tv, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin. Mencium telapak tangan istrinya lalu menangkupkan di pipinya tanpa melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Walau begitu mereka bisa merasakan kebahagian masing-masing. Kyu Min menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam diam.

"Kyu~" Sungmin mengusap pipi suaminya yang mengantuk.

"Hm"

"Bangun dulu, aku akan menidurkan Hyunnie" ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya dari paha Sungmin ke bantal yang asli. Sungmin bangun dan dengan perlahan menidurkan Sunghyun.

Ia membawa segelas air dan mengeluarkan obat Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ kau belum minum obat" Sungmin menggoyangkan bahu suaminya.

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun bangun menatap Sungmin dengan cemberut. Langsung saja ia meminum semua obatnya. Kyuhyun merampas salep untuk luka luar dari genggaman Sungmin lalu menyimpannya. Menarik tubuh istrinya untuk tidur. Antisipasi Sungmin berontak, Kyuhyun langsung memerangkap Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu~ ck. Kalau tidak di pakai, luka mu kapan sembuhnya" ucap Sungmin.

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Sekarang waktunya tidur" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bahagia sekali" gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado. Kyu"

"Hm"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu" pinta Sungmin.

"Aku ngantuk sekali"

Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Kalau begitu cium aku" Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

**Cup**

"Sudah. Tutup matamu"

Wanita manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kecupan. Aku bilang cium"

"Jangan menggodaku Min.."

"Wae? Aku menggoda suamiku sendiri" ujar Sungmin

"Kau benar. Tapi apa kau lupa jika suamimu ini adalah laki-laki bergairah besar"

"Eoh. Sangat tahu. Di goda sedikit sudah berdiri tegak"

"Maka dari itu. Menggoda suami tampanmu ini jika kau sudah bersih"

Kyuhyun masih ingat, terakhir kali Sungmin menggodanya, istrinya memang bertanggung jawab menenangkan sang 'adik' tapi jika hanya blow job tanpa merasakan ketatnya lubang istrinya. Bagaikan sayur tanpa garam. Sebentar, aku tidak suka sayur batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak berdarah lagi Kyunie" bisik Sungmin.

"Jinja?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Sungmin menganguk. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya, mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali memeluk istrinya itu.

"Nanti saja. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia bersyukur menjadi wanita yang sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan suami yang sangat mencintainya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halooo…. Chapter 7 is up…**

**Ah .. hati senang karena banyak di beranda Fbku bertebaran Kyumin Moment KYAAAA histeris.. ayolah lagi ga mood untk cuap-cuap.. langsung aja…**

**Jongmal gomawo :**

Shywona489, AngeLeeteuk, Babyjoy, KyuMinElfcloud, Maximumelf, abilhikmah, HAEppy911, TifyTiffanyLee, imAlfera, yensianx, nova137, dewi k tubagus, babychoi137, dirakyu, 143 is 137, LLing137, Ega EXOkpopers, prfvckgyu, SEungyo, ayyu annisa 1, ratu kyuhae, D magda, ipechhpumpkins, Cho MeiHwa, Thania Lee, choi nurul, bunnyblack FLK 136, LiveLoveKyumin, Kyumin Town, mamamiaoZumi, rima ristina, danactebh, Pumpkins yellow, ChoLau137, cloudswan, minnie kyumin, snow drop 1272, emi mardi, fenigista99, riesty137, Minhyunni1318, chojin137, GaemGyu137, luh a sekarini, Yoldaspa, cho love 94, 137Line, 1004hoteuk, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, hyejeong342, intankyuhyunelf, Princess Kyumin137, aslidELF, Love Kyumin 137, ShinJiWoo920202, Kikyu Cho, LestariiSparkyuCoulds, shippo chan 7, movyssi, Gye0mindo, Guest, melee, Yaya saya, parkhyun, zaAra evilkyu, fuji, Kyumindudut, kyuminq, Aey raa kms, tarrraa, hyun lee, Lee'90, Guest, ouhji, sparkkyushi, Fety93, cywelf, parkhyun, so-e kwang, Shin, DIAHDEGA, gs, PaboGirl, hanna, anakyumin, keykyu, Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, Santiyani febby

**Mian, chapter kemarin ada yang belum kesebut.. aku ucapan makasih ne ^^ lalu bagaimana chapter sekarang?**

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER SARANGHAE ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Rate M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa jika tidak berkenan skip saja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

"Ppa.. ppa..ppa.."

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

**Tuk**

"Ppa.. ppa..ppa.."

**Greep**

"Ppa..ppa.. haaa..haaa.." tawa bayi berumur 10 bulan itu lepas begitu saja ketika sang ayah membenamkan wajahnya pada perut bayi mungil itu.

"Baby nakal mengggangu Appa sedang tidur eoh" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung bangir putranya lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Sunghyun mengelitik dengan menggesekkan hidung yang tak kalah bangirnya dari sang putra, membuat bayi mungil itu tertawa.

Sunghyun memegang sebuah sendok makan entah dapat dari mana lalu menepuk-nepukkannya pada wajah tampan Appanya yang masih tertidur. Kyuhyun bohong ketika ia mengatakan jika Sunghyun menggangunya, namja yang genap 19 tahun 5 bulan lalu itu malah senang karena putranya berkembang sangat pesat.

Sunghyun sudah bisa duduk malah kerap kali baby mungil itu belajar berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja, dinding atau apa saja yang ia jangkau. Gigi bayi itu pun sudah tumbuh 4 buah. Atas 2 bawah 2.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.02 pagi, ia tidak melihat sosok istrinya. Kyuhyun menggendong Sunghyun.

"Minnie chagi... neo odiga?" teriak Kyuhyun. Namja itu membuka pintu kamar mandi namun nihil.

"Kemana Umma, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun pada putranya.

"Mma..mma..mma.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sunghyun gemas mendengar putranya yang sedang belajar bicara.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membimbing Sunghyun untuk berjalan dengan memegang kedua tangan mungil putranya di depan rumah. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa tetangga berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mencium pipi putranya.

"Aigoo... Sunghyunnie selamat pagi, sedang belajar jalan ya..ck tampannya" puji Kim Ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat.

Sunghyun tersenyum menampilkan dua gigi atasnya. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu memekik gemas.

"Aigoo..aigoo lucunya..." sahut Song Ahjumma yang sedang berjalan mendekat Ayah dan Anak itu.

"Semakin besar, wajah Sunghyunnie makin seperti Sungmin" ucap Kim Ahjumma sembari mencubit pipi gembul Sunghyun.

"Walau wajahnya mirip Sungmin tapi lihat Ahjumma" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya di samping Sunghyun. "Mata Sunghyunnie sama dengan mataku benarkan Song Ahjumma?" Kyuhyun mencari sekutu. Song Ahjumma tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun bergantian.

"Mma..mma...mma..." ucap Sunghyun ketika melihat sosok ibunya yang mendekat. Kyuhyun ikut melihat istrinya yang membawa sekantong plastik besar.

"Kau sudah dari pasar Sungmin-ah?" tanya Song Ahjumma.

Sungmin menyimpan kantong plastik yang ia bawa lalu menggendong Sunghyun. "Ne. Apa Ahjumma tahu Park Ahjusshi penjual daging dekat tempat parkir?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Wae?" Kim Ahjumma dan Song Ahjumma bersamaa.

"Dia sedang mengadakan discount 25%. Lumayan bukan aku juga membelinya"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tertarik tentang pembicaraan istrinya dan kedua Ahjumma itu, ia lebih asik bermain ci luk ba dengan Sunghyun.

Tak berapa lama dua Ahjumma itu pamit untuk pergi ke pasar. Kyuhyun membawa kantong plastik mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang masuk kerumah.

"Kau membeli sayuran banyak sekali. Aku tidak suka" Kyuhyun membuka plastik itu dan melihat apa saja yang di beli istinya.

"Aku membelikannya untuk putraku bukan untuk suamiku" Sungmin mencium pipi Sunghyun. "Eum.. Hyunnie belum mandi, mandi sama Appa ne"

"Ppa..ppa..ppa" jawab Sunghyun.

Sungmin mendudukan Sunghyun di meja lalu membuka baju putranya sesekali ia mencium perut putranya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik belanjaan Sungmin, ia menemukan se'pak daging sapi.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin.

"Arra.." Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tubuh putranya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sedangkan Sungmin geleng-geleng melihat bahan makanan yang berantakan ulah sang suami dan mulai memasak sarapan.

"Yuu.. yu.. yuu.."

"Ani..ani.. Appa.. Appa" kata Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Ppa..ppa..ppa.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "High five" telapak tangannya ia lebarkan di depan Sunghyun dan si balas tepukan oleh putranya itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun. Ah! Ia lupa jika putranya itu sedang belajar berbicara, ia dan Kyuhyun harus menelaah kata-kata mereka di depan Sunghyun.

=Figure It Out=

Langit biru sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hitam walau begitu, halaman rumah itu sudah di penuhi oleh anak muda dengan membawa kado di tangan masing-masing. Gadis bergummy smile selaku pemilik acara sejak tadi sibuk menyambut teman-temannya.

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Eunhyuk ketika melihat sepasang suami istri plus sahabatnya masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Eunhyun. "Aku mau bagian kue ulang tahunmu yang paling besar" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Uh jangan harap. Dari pada memberikannya padamu lebih baik untuk My Donghae" balas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kado pada sahabatnya itu yang di terima dengan senyum lebar oleh Eunhyun. "Saengil Chukkae nae chingu" ucap Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Sebentar-sebentar aku ikut" seru Ryeowook setengah berlari yang sedang membawa Sunghyun dalam gendongannya lalu ikut dalam pelukan hangat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul. Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue di mulai. Seperti acara ulang tahun lainnya, semua orang menyanyikan lagu khas ulang tahun. Sudah di tebak potongan bolu pertama yang mendapatkanya adalah Donghae. Lalu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Setelah itu ada yang menikmati hidangan sembari di temani oleh beberapa orang yang membawakan musik. Jika ada yang ingin menyumbangkan lagu pun boleh saja.

"Yah! Lama tak jumpa" Jungmo mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. "Ah! Terakhir kita bertemu waktu prom night. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanyanya.

"Eum, aku sangat baik. Kehidupanku penuh warna sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku sudah melihat putramu. Kalian mengurusnya dengan baik" salut Jungmo.

"Hm. Itu tidak mudah kau tahu" jawab Kyuhyun, ia jadi teringat bagaimana sakitnya ia melihat Sunghyun berada di kotak kaca dengan berbagai selang yang terpasang, bagaimana melihat Sungmin yang menutup matanya rapat setelah melahirkan dan usahanya mencari pinjaman untuk perawatan Sunghyun. Ah sungguh tidak mudah. Tapi ia bersyukur sekarang semuanya sudah lebih baik sangat baik malahan.

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun berjingjit kaget, ia sedang asyik melamun tapi sebuah tangan menepuk dan merangkul bahunya. Namja berkulit pucat itu berdecak sebal ketika menoleh dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Benarkan dugaanku. Aku pasti terlamat datang keacara ini" serunya.

"Memangnya aku peduli" ujar Kyuhyun ketus sambil melepas rangkulan sahabatnya itu.

Jungmo tampak berpikir melihat namja tinggi itu. "Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu tapi di mana ya?" ujar Jungmo.

"Lomba Dance tiga tahun lalu. Kau memotret kami, kau pajang di majalah sekolah dan buku kenangan. Namanya Shim Changmin" jelas Kyuhyun malas. Terdengar seruan Jungmo yang mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kyu, kau sudah tidak bekerja mengantar susu dan di tempak karaoke, bagaimana jika kau kerja di tempatku saja" ujar Changmin. Memang sudah 1 bulan Kyuhyun tidak bekerja mengantar susu dan di tempat karaoke.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Simple. Kau tidak memenuhi klarifikasi menjadi atasanku" jawabnya angkuh.

"Wah! Mulutmu deabak" seru Changmin walau dalam hati ia patah hati karena Kyuhyun tidak menerima tawarannya. Punah harapannya, padahal ia sudah membayangkan jika ia menyuruh Kyuhyun ini, itu nyatanya mimpi hanya tinggal mimpi.

Jungmo dan Changmin lalu berbincang sesekali Kyuhyun ikut berkomentar ketika ucapan kedua pemuda itu melenceng yang di tanggapi dengan tatapan tak peduli. Poor Kyu.

Ada yang bertanya di mana Bunny dan Sunghyun?

Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan ibunya Eunhyuk. Membicarakan tentang perkembangan Sunghyun, apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh makanan untuk bayi berumur 10 bulan, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin untuk sebagian anak muda akan bosan mendengar orang tua yang berbicara, tapi Sungmin malah sangat senang. Ia seperti di beri nasehat oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sunghyun baby sudah seperti barang antik yang di pamerkan oleh Ryeowook pada temannya dan teman Eunhyuk. Tidak akan menyangkan jika Sunghyun yang lahir hanya memiliki berat badan kurang dari 1500 g sekarang bahkan tubuhnya gembul dengan pipi chubby. Ada yang mencubit, mencium dan memfoto apalagi di tambah siapa orang tua Sunghyun membuat baby mungil itu menjadi bintang. Karena angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Ryeowook dan Yesung membawa Sunghyun ke dalam rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Sstt..." pelan-pelan Sungmin membaringkan Sunghyun di box baby.

Setelah mencium dan menyelimuti putranya, wanita itu memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan di bawa oleh Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Restoran tempat suaminya bekerja memperluas usaha dengan membuka cabang di beberapa tempat. Kyuhyun dan Shindong di tugaskan selama 1 minggu membantu pembukaan restoran di Busan. Dua minggu lalu Kyuhyun di tugaskan di daegu. Itu juga alasan kenapa Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat karaoke dan mengantar susu. Kyuhyun bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun Eunhyuk karena suaminya itu di beri libur sebelum berangkat besok pagi.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Ia berjongkok di samping istrinya yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam ransel.

"Sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm..."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Istrinya benar-benar tidak peka. Sudah di beri tahu bahwa ia akan ada perjalanan dinas (?) selama 1 minggu. Di beri kode panggilan sayang cuman di jawab dengan 'Hm', fantastik.

"Min sayang..." panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Hm.. wae?" ucap Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia sudah bersorak mendengar rengekan suaminya itu. Ah! Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun luar dalam asal tahu saja.

"Besok aku kan pergi ke Busan"

"Hm.."

"Satu minggu"

"Ne. Kau sudah bilang Kyunie. Ini lihat aku sedang membereskan perlengkapanmu untuk di sana" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Honey, bunny, sweety lovely Cho Sungminnie"

"Hm wae lovely Kyunie ku~"

"Ck! Lihat aku kenapa? Dari tadi aku panggil cuman Hm, Hm, Hm" ucap Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun intens tanpa berkedip. "Nah. Kau sebal bukan? Makanya jika di tanya atau apa, jawabnya jangan hanya Hm, Hm, atau Eoh" ujar Sungmin.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, kedipakan matamu" Sungmin patuh dan mengedipkan matanya satu kali.

"Ck! Aku bilang jangan lihat aku seperti itu" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Ia rasa cukup menggoda sang suami yang sedang merajuk minta jatah. Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun membuat namja itu untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa suamiku tercinta" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu? Jika ponsel kehabisan batrei, harus di charger agar batreinya kembali penuh"

"Hm, lalu" Sungmin masih tersenyum manis. Ingin mendengarkan perkataan suaminya lagi.

"Ibarat ponsel aku pun seperti itu. Aku juga harus mendapatkan pasokan energi untuk satu minggu ke depan. Terus, emm.. bisa di bilang aku ponsel kamu chargernya"

"Aku tidak masalah disamakan dengan charger, kalau tidak ada charger ponsel tidak bisa hidup" ucap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" seru Kyuhyun akhirnya, Sungmin mengerti juga.

"Keundae.."

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa kau mau di samakan dengan ponsel? Bukankah ponsel suka di pegang-pegang kan Kyunie?" Sungmin bertepuk tangan satu kali. "Ah.. kau kan memang suka di pegang oleh fans mu" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang juga. "Min~" lirih Kyuhyun.

**Cup**

"Aku bercanda. Geraikan kasurnya, aku mau mandi dulu" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi suaminya.

**Blam**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup meninggalkan seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan senyumannya yang lebar. "Menggeraikan kasur dan menunggu kau mandi. Tidak masalah" gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

.

.

"AKHH.." pekik tertahan Sungmin ketika kejantanan suaminya berhasil mengenai g-spotnya. Sungmin memeluk erat leher suaminya ketika Kyuhyun membantu menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Posisi woman on top ini di gunakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk berlomba membuat tanda merah kepemilikan di leher dan bahu pasangan masing-masing.

"Mmm.. ahhh..ahhh" Sungmin berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya walau musik clasik berputar. Hei! Kyu Min tidak mau Sunghyun mendengar desahan orang tuanya yang sedang bercinta. Tiap kali mereka akan melakukan hubungan intim, pasti mereka akan memutar lagu clasik dari ponsel Kyuhyun dan di letakkan dekat Sunghyun.

"Ohh.. ahh...ahh.. Kyuhh..."

"Akuu ohh.. inginn berteriakk ahhh.." Kyuhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras mendesah.

**Sreet**

**Blees**

**Sreet**

**Blees**

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahhh.. Kyuuhh..ohh..ahhmmmff" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. Saling menyesap bibir atas dan bawah masing-masing. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya yang di terima oleh Sungmin dengan membuka gua hangatnya dan menyapa sang daging tak bertulang suaminya.

Decakan saliva dan suara dua kulit beradu membuat gairah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meningkat.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin tanpa menghentikan genjotan juniornya dan aktivitas bibirnya. Ia akan selalu gila jika sudah begini. Liang vagina istrinya mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Membuat linu tetapi nikmat tak terkira.

"Ahhh.. ohh.. ahh.. ahh... faster Kyuuu.. ohhh"

Kyuhyun menyimpan kedua kaki Sungmin di bahunya. Membuat juniornya lebih masuk ke dalam vagina istrinya. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan meraup pucuk payudara Sungmin mengulumnya sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Ohh.. Minnn.. ahh...milikmuu membuatku gilaaa ahhh.. ohh" desah Kyuhyun, namja itu kembali meraup payudara Sungmin satunya.

**Ceplak**

**Ceplak**

**Ceplak**

Kyuhyun terus saja mengenjot lubang kenikmatan Sungmin hingga terdengar suara testisnya yang beradu dengan daerah kewanitaan istrinya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Menurunkan satu kaki Sungmin, memiringkan sedikit pinggul istrinya.

"Ohh..ahh..ahh...AHH..AHH.. KYUU...AHH...ohhh goddd.." pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya hingga mengenai spot terdalamnya dan memaju mundurkan dengan cepat dan tepat. Terus dan terus mengenai spot itu membuatnya mengerang hebat.

"Oohh... likee itt eohh..ahhh..ahh..ahh.."

"Yess..yess..yess... ohh..ohhh..ahhh.." Sungmin mencengkrang bantal ketika menerima hujatan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu mencengram pantat dan pinggulnya, menekannya hingga junior Kyuhyun tertanam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam di vaginanya.

**Sreet**

**Blees**

**Sreet**

**Blees**

**Sreet**

**Blees**

"OHH..AHHH..AHHH.. Kyuuhh...owwhh shiiittt.. ohh..aahh" Sungmin semakin mencengram kuat pinggiran bantal. Ia merasa kejantanan suaminya semakin membesar dan berkedut maka dari itu, Kyuhyun menggenjotnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh..ahh.. Minn...ohhh..sebentaarr lagii.. ohh..."

"Ceppattt Kyuuu ahhh... ahhh.. akuu...lelaahhh...AHHH" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghentakan juniornya.

Kyuhyun terus menghentakkan kejantanannya. 3 hentakan, lalu kembali mengenjotnya dengan brutal. Membuat ia dan Sungmin mengerang.

"Ohh.. ahhh.. ahh..ahh..ahh.."

"AHHHH..." teriak panjang itu menandai pencapaian orgasme mereka. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

"Hahh..hahh" Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala suaminya sayang. Sambil menikmati hangat rahimnya karena sperma Kyuhyun. Saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar.

Kyu Min tersenyum ketika mendengar Sunghyun menangis. "Hyunnie pengertian pada orang tuanya" ucap Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mencabut miliknya dari kewanitaan Sungmin.

Memakai boxsernya, menyelimuti tubuh nexed Sungmin lalu beranjak ke box bayi. "Sstt.. jagoan Appa lapar eoh.." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sunghyun gemas. "Gomawo chagi. Kau tidak menggangu Appa dan Umma" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sunghyun didekat dada Sungmin. Wanita itu menyampingkan tubuh lengketnya membuka selimut hingga kedua payudaranya kembali terlihat. Sudah terjalur, Sunghyun langsung tahu letak nipple Ibunya dan menyedotnya rakus.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan sikut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia meraih wajah istrinya dan langsung menyesap bibir shap M yang sudah membengkak itu. Tangannya di perintahkan untuk bertenger di payudara Sungmin yang bebas, sedikit meremasnya. Aigoo padahal baru saja ia merasakan klimaknya dan tangan jailnya kembali beraksi.

**Grep**

Kyu Min melepas pagutan mereka. "Aku tidak menggangu Appa dan sekarang Appa jangan menggangguku" Sungmin mewakili Sunghyun. Putranya itu menggengam jari Kyuhyun yang berada di dada Sungmin seakan berkata 'Sekarang giliranku'.

"Arraso.. arraso" Kyuhyun melepas tangannya lalu mengangkat selimut hingga menutupi payudara Sungmin yang tadi ia remas. "Kau senang sekarang eoh? Baby nakal" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sunghyun. Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah sungguh.

"Jalja.." gumam Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin.

"Jalja Appa" lirih Sungmin.

Tidak aneh jika baby Sunghyun kadang menggantikan Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun karena tengah malam Sunghyun akan terbangun minta jatah susu dari Sungmin lalu mereka akan tidur bertiga di kasur lipat seperti sekarang ini.

=Figure It Out=

"Ppa..ppa..ppa" Sunghyun menghentakkan kedua tanganya mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin untuk mendekatkan benda persegi panjang yang menampilkan wajah Ayahnya itu kepadanya.

"_Kau merindukan Appa eoh? Baby Hyunnie_" ujar Kyuhyun dari sembarang sana. Ia masih punya beberapa menit lagi sebelum istirahat makan siangnya habis.

"Ppa..ppa..ppa.."

"Bukan hanya Sunghyunnie yang merindukanmu aku juga. Kapan kau pulang? lama sekali" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ah ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat video call ini hingga ia bisa melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang mengerucut. Sunghyun yang melihat Ibunya seperti itu meneruti dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya juga.

"_Besok malam aku sudah berada di sampingmu_" kata Kyuhyun. "_Dan aku butuh pasokan energi dari chargerku lagi_" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kyuhyun MESUM" seru Sungmin.

"Summ..summ..summ.." ujar Sunghyun sambil memasukkan benda plastik itu pada mulutnya yang memang di sediakan untuk bayi yang sedang tumbuh gigi supaya tidak melukai gusinya.

Sungmin tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang rapih ketika mendapati delikan tidak suka dari suaminya karena ucapanya tadi. "Heheh.. baby Hyunnie belum mengerti artinya kok"

"_Tapi tetap saja Ba-_"

"Kyuniesaranghaecepatpulangbye"

**Plip**

Ditempat Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya. Sungmin bicara tanpa spasi dan langsung menutup video call.

"Bersiaplah Bunny kau harus mendapat hukuman karena bicara sembarangan di depan Sunghyun" ujar namja itu, terlihat seringai yang lagi-lagi mesum terlukis diwajahnya.

.

.

Matahari kian pergi kebarat. Kyuhyun tersenyum berpamitan pulang bersama Shindong ke rumah sederhana yang di sediakan perusahaan untuk para karyawan tidak jauh dari restoran.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Shindong.

"Hm"

"Kau tahu kenapa kita berdua selalu di beri tugas untuk membantu restoran yang sedang opening?" tanyanya.

"Molla. Kau tahu sesuatu Hyung?"

Shindong menganguk mantap. "Tuan Ha selaku pengurus di restoran tempat kita bekerja mengirimkan nama kita pada Bos Choi untuk naik jabatan?"

"Jongmal?" seru Kyuhyun. "Naik jabatan maksudnya?"

"Begini, kau tahukan rencana Bos Choi yaitu membuka restoran di beberapa tempat" Kyuhyun menganguk antusias. "Nah. Karena itu Bos Choi mempercayakan Tuan Ha untuk mencari karyawan yang akan menjadi pengurus beberapa restoran baru ya seperti jabatan Tuan Ha"

"Dan Tuan Ha merekomensadikan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun. Shindong menganguk sembari tersenyum.

"Hahah... yes yes yes... ya Tuhan semoga Bos Choi menerima rekomendasian Tuan Ha"

"AMIEENNN" teriak Sindong dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun berharap sangat, ia sudah tidak bekerja di tempat karaoke dan pengantar susu. Otomatis penghasilannya berkurang. Dan jika ia terpilih jadi pengurus restoran, keuangannya bisa terselamatkan bukan? tanpa harus mencari kerja di tempat lain lagi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan perasaannya itu benar.

"Hyung kau duluan saja" ujarnya.

"Eoh? Baiklah"

Setelah kepergian Shindong, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, membalikkan badannya. Menghampiri sebuah mobil keluaran Hyundai berwarna merah yang dari tadi mengikuti, membuka pintu mobil itu lalu masuk.

Sang pengemudi terlonjak kaget. Ia melebarkan matanya tidak percaya Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau tinggal jalan lurus di persimpangan sana belok kiri" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ne.." jawabnya gugup. Ia pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya seperti yang di perintahkan Kyuhyun.

.

Jadilah disini dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu. Duduk di bangku taman bermain kecil sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak bermain.

"Kau bisa bicara sekarang Seohyun-ah" kata Kyuhyun.

Seohyun gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bingung harus memulai bicara dari mana padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda yang duduk agak jauh darinya itu. Ia menautkan jemarinya sambil berpikir.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu mulai dari kenapa kau berada disini" tawar Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya panjang. "Untuk melihatmu"

"Kenapa kau ingin melihatku?"

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Dan itu adalah?" Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Seohyun.

Hening sebentar digantikan dengan hembusan angin. "Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" kata Seohyun lirih.

Katakan ia gila. Itu benar, ia masih mengejar-ngejar namja yang berstatus seorang suami dan sudah mempunyai seorang putra. Ia kemari hanya karena tuntukan hatinya yang tidak tenang, merasa belum mendengar keputusan sang pemuda yang sudah ia sukai sejak tingkat 1 SMP.

"Aku sudah menikah" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku sangat mencintai istri dan putraku"

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Sudah sejak tadi air mata Seohyun membasahi pipinya. Gadis manapun pasti sudah mengerti dengan ungkapan yang di lontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi bagi Seohyun itu belum cukup.

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau bisa mencintaik-"

"Seohyun-ah" potong Kyuhyun. Seohyun mendongak menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Namja itu menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan hingga ia berhadapan Seohyun yang masih tetap duduk.

**Pluk**

Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala gadis itu membuat Seohyun terisak. "Kau cantik, jika sikap mu lebih lembut sedikit dan membuka diri. Aku yakin banyak namja diluar sana yang menginginkanmu" ujarnya. "Dulu kau lembut dan baik hati. Setelah ini, aku ingin melihat Seohyun temanku yang seperti itu. Bukan Seohyun yang tergila-gila dan mengejar-ngejar lelaki yang sudah beristri. Arraso?"

Seohyun menganguk patuh. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Seohyun pelan. "Bagus" gumamnya.

"Kyu~" lirih Seohyun.

"Hm" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" pinta Seohyun.

Kyuhyun diam berpikir atas permintaan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia masih ingat ancaman istri tercinta. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menganguk kecil. Kyuhyun membenarkan tindakannya kali ini. Satu pelukan dengan ancaman tidak mendapatkan jatah beberapa minggu atau ganguan Seohyun pada keluarga kecilnya dalam jangka waktu tidak di tentukan.

Setidaknya ia masih punya hati, tidak meninggalkan begitu saja seorang gadis yang sudah ia tolak cintanya. Ia punya seorang putra dan Kyuhyun tidak mau jika putranya mengalami penolakan yang menyakitkan. Ingat karma itu ada. Kyuhyun bergedig pelan ketika pikirannya sudah melambung kemana-mana. Ia berdoa semoga Sunghyun tidak mengalami hal seperti itu.

Seohyun tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu menghamburkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Satu pelukan sebagai ucapan perpisahan, merelakaan seseorang yang sudah berada di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

=Figure It Out=

"Mma..mma..mma..mma.." Sunghyun memukul pinggir troli yang ia naiki dengan benda plastik kesukaanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya.

Nanti malam Kyuhyun pulang, ia berencana akan memasak hidangan spesial untuk suaminya jadilah Ibu muda itu membawa Sunghyun belanja ke supermaket. Sungmin tidak hanya berdua dengan Sunghyun sebenarnya, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga ikut. Tapi kedua gadis itu sibuk memilih pakaian di lantai dua.

Beberapa bahan sudah Sungmin dapat, hanya tinggal daging. Hidup berdua dengan Kyuhyun, dan tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Membuat Sungmin tahu tempat mana saja yang mengadakan discount bahan makanan. Berhemat itu penting.

Sungmin mulai memilih daging yang masih segar sembari mengakumulasikan dengan uang yang harus ia keluarkan. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika sudah mendapatkan daging segar yang ia mau.

"Ah! Kita sudah mendapatkan daging untuk untuk Appamu cha kita pul-"

Seperdetik Sungmin termenung diam disusul dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Sunghyun-ah odieseo?" lirihnya.

Sunghyun putranya tidak ada. Ani, tadi Sunghyun masih di troli duduk sambil memainkan mainannya. Sekarang putranya tidak ada. "Sunghyun-ah.." air mata keluar begitu saja. Hatinya sudah kacau. Bayi berumur 10 bulan tidak mungkin turun dengan sendirinya dari troli yang tingginya sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Chogiyo. Apa anda melihat putraku. Dia tadi duduk disini" Sungmin menunjuk troli tempat Sunghyun duduk pada seorang wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Aniyo" jawabnya.

Sungmin terus menanyakan kepada setiap pengunjung di sekitar tempatnya mencari daging. Sungmin seperti orang gila yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain bertanya pada orang. Beberapa orang menatap wanita berusia 19 tahun itu dengan iba.

"Maaf, apa putra mu memakai baju berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan I Love Mom di belakangnya?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Sungmin yang terisak.

"Ne.. apa anda melihatnya, Ahjumma?" kata Sungmin.

"Aku melihatnya di gendong oleh seorang pria menuju tempat parkir beberapa menit yang lalu" ujar Ahjumma itu.

"Ah. Terima kasih Ahjumma" Sungmin membungkuk, ia langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang di katakan oleh Ahjumma itu. "SUNGHYUN-AH" pekik Sungmin ketika ia melihat wajah putranya yang memang di gendong oleh seorang pria, sedang menangis.

"Andwea. AHJUSSHI BERHENTI" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat pria itu membuka pintu mobil hitam. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak! ANDWAE AHJUSSHI KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU" Sungmin berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju mobil itu.

"SUNGHYUN-AH...ANDWAE.. AHJUSSHI... AHJUSSHI... SUNGHYUN-AH" Sungmin terus berteriak sambil mengejar mobil yang sudah berjalan membawa Sunghyun dan meninggalkannya.

**Brug**

Sungmin terduduk kasar. Melihat mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya. Air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus memanggil nama putranya.

"Sunghyun-ah.. Cho Sunghyun hiks..hiks.."

Dua orang petugas menghampiri Sungmin yang terduduk setelah mendapatkan laporan dari para pengunjung.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan khawatir. Sungmin terus berjalan mengedarkan pandanganya. Barang kali ia melihat mobil hitam yang di pakai oleh Ahjusshi yang membawa Sunghyun.

Pihak keamanan supermarket membantu pelaporan penculikan yang Sungmin alami kekantor polisi. Walau begitu, Sungmin masih mencoba mencari dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir jika ini adalah pekerjaan Ayahnya. Tapi mana mungkin?

Dua fakta membuat Kangin tidak menjadi kandidat yang harus di curigai yaitu satu, Sungmin mengetahui mobil apa saja yang di miliki oleh Appanya. Dua, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan putri yang sudah mencoreng nama baiknya itu.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tidak mendengar. Ia terus berjalan, matanya siaga melihat mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan raya.

"Eonni" sekarang giliran Ryeowook. Gadis itu mencengram lengan Sungmin. "Eonni" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku harus mencari Sunghyun" gumam Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah kita pulang. Ne" bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo. Sunghyun diluar sana... Hiks..hiks.." Sungmin tidak dapat menyeselaikan ucapannya. Ia berjongkok sambil terus bergumam nama Sunghyun.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ia makin terisak melihat nama id si penelpon. Ia menerima panggilan itu, perlahan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"_Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya. Ck! Tidak merindukanku? Satu jam setengah lagi aku sampai rumah_" ujar Kyuhyun di sebrang sana.

"Kyu~" lirih Sungmin.

"_Wae_"

"Kyu~"

"_Hm_"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"_Kenapa menangis? Min..?_"

"Kyuu.. hiks..hiks.."Sungmin hanya menangis. Semakin lama tangisannya semakin keras tidak peduli orang-orang memandangnya kasihan.

Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya. Ryeowook menggengam tangan Eunhyuk. Air matanya sudah berlinang. "Kita harus membawanya pulang" lirih Ryeowook.

.

.

"Minumlah" Eunhyuk menyodorkan segelas air hangat untuk Sungmin. Sahabatnya itu diam tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Yesung, Donghae dan Changmin sudah ada dirumah sempit itu.

**Ceklek**

**Blam**

Sungmin menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk rumah. Sosok itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sungmin langsung berlari masuk kamar mandi dan menguncinya ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya.

"Apa sudah lapor polisi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menganguk singkat. Kyuhyun menghumbuskan nafasnya. Cobaan apa lagi yang harus ia lewati. Ia akan terima jika harus di pukuli sampai babak belur. Tapi sekarang Sunghyun.

"Min buka pintunya" Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Bukannya membuka pintu, ia malah mendengar tangisan Sungmin.

"Min aku bilang buka pintunya" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Kyu tenanglah" ujar Yesung.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan. Namja berkulit pucat itu malah semakin kuat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Cho Sungmin aku bilang buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kau semakin membuat Sungmin ketakutan" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak berani melarang Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya" ujar Kyuhyun. "Sungmin sekali lagi buka pintunya" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika tak ada ciri-ciri yang akan di buka.

"Lepaskan tanganku" desis Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang memegang lengannya ketika ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu" ucap Changmin.

"Pikiranku tenang. Jadi lepaskan tanganku" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang belum juga melepas tangannya. Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya dan langsung mendorong Changmin ketika tangannya sudah lepas. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kesempatan itu Kyuhyun pakai untuk menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras hingga terbuka.

"KYUHYUN" pekik HaeSungMin melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tiga pemuda itu plus dua orang gadis menghampiri pintu berjaga-jaga jika Kyuhyun lepas kendali.

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan sambil bersimpuh. "Mianhae Kyu.. hiks...hiks.. maafkan aku..nae ttaemune hiks..nae ttaemune..hikss" Sungmin menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun seperti mengontrol emosinya. Ia mengandahkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku..maafkan aku" gumam Sungmin.

Changmin kembali mencekal tangan Kyuhyun ketika melihat gerakan dari namja berkulit pucat itu. Kyuhyun mendelik lalu menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari cekalan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin. Ia mengambil sesiuk air lalu mencuci tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Istrinya itu hanya diam. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah handuk yang berada di kamar mandi. Mencelupkannya, memerasnya lalu membilaskannya pada wajah Sungmin pelan dan lembut. Setelah selesai, ia membimbing Sungmin untuk merangkul lehernya kemudian menggendong istrinya itu seperti koala, keluar kamar mandi.

"Minggir" kata Kyuhyun datar. Ke lima sahabatnya itu langsung menyingkir. Semuanya bernapas lega melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mendudukan Sungmin di meja. "Tolong ambilkan air hangat" ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk langsung memberikan gelas yang akan ia berikan pada Sungmin tadi pada Kyuhyun. Sedikit paksaan Kyuhyun bisa melepas rangkulan Sungmin dan memberi istrinya itu minum. Hanya sedikit air itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Sungmin.

Istrinya itu langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun lagi lebih erat kali ini. Kyuhyun melirik pada Changmin yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari bersender pada dinding.

"Pikiranku tenang" ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin seakan menunjukan jika ia memang dalam keadaan kepala dingin.

Kyuhyun merutuk, sebegitu tidak percayakah orang-orang padanya menyangka jika ia kan bertindak kasar pada wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Cih! Bahkan bermimpi memukul Sungmin pun tidak pernah sama sekali.

Sejak tadi ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh istrinya. Ia tahu bagaimana terguncangnya Sungmin atas insident penculikan Sunghyun.

=Figure It Out=

"Buka mulutmu. Aa" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Istrinya itu belum makan apapun dari dua hari yang lalu.

Perkembangan terakhir dari polisi mengatakan jika pihak mereka sudah menyelidiki plat mobil pelaku tak terdaftar, kemungkinan terbesar pelaku memakai plat palsu. Dan tak ada informasi lagi, jawaban klise seperti 'kami akan terus menyelidiki kasus penculikan putra anda' yang Kyuhyun terima.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. Wajah pucat, dua hari tidak makan, hampir tidak minum, tidur tidak tenang, mata merah dan sembab karena terus menangis.

"Sudah dua hari kau tidak makan" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sudah dua hari Sunghyunnie belum meminum ASI nya" ujar Sungmin serak dan tercekat menyampaikan isi hatinya. Air bening itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu kedapam pelukannya. Menyerukan wajah pucat Sungmin pada dadanya sedangkan ia sendiri menyerukan pada leher istrinya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini" lirih Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan satu garis lurus air yang keluar dari matanya.

.

.

Jika kau ingin mencari sesuatu yang hilang, mulailah dari tempat kau kehilangan sesuatu itu. Kyuhyun menggengam erat tangan Sungmin. Wanita itu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke supermarket tempat ia kehilangan Sunghyun. Tubuhnya mungkin bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat ini tapi pikiran Sungmin entah kemana. Tak ada ekspresi atau emosi yang di perlihatkan di wajah Sungmin.

Kyu Min berhenti di tempat permainan anak, tempat pakaian bayi, penitipan anak. Dan sekarang Kyu Min kembali berhenti di sebuah spa anak. Sungmin terdiam sambil melihat satu persatu bayi yang ia lihat dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya.

Sungmin merangkul lengan Kyuhyun membuat namja itu melihatnya. "Sunghyun" gumam Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Itu Sunghyun" tunjuk Sungmin, tapi yang Kyuhyun lihat hanya para pegawai yang memegang beberapa balita dan para orang tua yang sedang bercanda dengan putra putri mereka.

"Itu Sunghyun Kyu.. putra kita" seru Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Min" ucap Kyuhyun mulai khawatir jika istrinya frustrasi.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu Sunghyun" pekik Sungmin. Wanita itu melepas rangkulannya lalu berlari masuk kedalam.

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Kyuhyun, mengejar istrinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai..hai… kembali dengan membawa Figure it Out chapter 8!**

**Gimana NC nya #plak ketahuan kalo yadong di tanya itunya dulu kekek~~ aku ga tahu itu NC masuk 17, 20, 21?**

**Terus keseluruhan chapter ini gimana?**

**Untuk update aku sudah bilang 3-4 hari jadi kalo sekarang update kemungkinan 3-4 hari kedepan aku publish lagi.. yang mengharapkan Sandeul di adopsi oleh KyuMin. Mian aku juga udah tulis setengah untuk itu tapi eh ga jadi deh. Untuk Victoria, jangan khawatir menggangu Kyumin, seohyun aja udah cukup he~~**

**Untuk Minho, Sandeul, Khuntoria dan lain-lain itu hanya sebagai cameo #wish berasa di film ah no ploblem…**

**oke**

**Aku mau ngucapan makasih buat chingudeul yang udah review chapter kemaren:  
**

abilhikmah, AngeLeeteuk, Babyjoy, babychoi137, emi mardi, Shywona489, 137Line, Thania Lee, Pumpkins yellow, snow drop 1272, bunnyblack FLK 136, feby eby12, asdfghjkyu, chojin137, prfvckgyu, ayyu annisa 1, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, 143 is 137, choi nurul, nova137, HAEppy911, dirakyu, Maximumelf, Ega EXOkpopers, 1004hoteuk, cloudswan, Santiyani febby, danactebh, imAlfera, D magda, aslidELF, LiveLoveKyumin, Cho MeiHwa, thiafumings, rima ristina, Kyumin Town, dewi k tubagus, cho love 94, riakyuminshiper, LLing137, Yoldaspa, YaniJoy, kimteechul, Nany Malina1817, Love Kyumin 137, luh a sekarini, delimandriyani, minnie kyumin, ratu kyuhae, KyuMinElfcloud, TifyTiffanyLee, intan raykholiks, Minhyunni1318, indah elfii, GaemGyu137, Kikyu Cho, ShinJiWoo920202, may moon 581, sandrimayy88, shippo chan 7, Yaya saya, minnievil9ny tha, Cywelf, lovers, Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, kyukyu, Aey raa kms, Lee'90, tarrrraaa, melee, Guest, dming, fuji, parkhyun, anakyumin, ouhji, Guest, Kyumindudut, minha, hanna, so-e kwang, DIAHDEGA, cho kyumin 1408, Guest, Guest, cho kyuminnie, keykyu, imSMl

** dan ini beberapa chingudeul yang belum aku ucapkan terima kasih kemarin :**

Theresia Lee, Guest, fariny, KMalways89, Guest, farla 23, stevani, Cho Min Hwa, nana455

**mian ne, bukannya aku lupa kok jinja!**

**so.. ANNYEONG... SEE NEXT CHAPTER SARANGHAE ^^**

**Mind review again?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menerobos masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana salah satu pegawai yang membawa Sunghyun menurutnya, di ikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Sunghyun-ah" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun termenung tidak percaya. Benar. Itu Sunghyun putranya, Ya Tuhan.

"Kembalikan putraku" teriak Sungmin pada pegawai itu. Pegawai itu langsung menyerahkan Sunghyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh putranya itu sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari keterkujutannya berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Membawa dua orang yang ia cintai kedalam pelukannya.

"Mma..mma..mma..." bayi 10 bulan itu tertawa ketika melihat sang Ayah yang sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lebih dari seminggu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Baby Hyunnie kajja kita pul-" seruan itu terhenti.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat sosok ani, dua sosok yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Umma" panggil Kyu Min pada Ibu mereka. Benar, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih mengenali sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa berdiri saja"

"Cepat bawa Sunghyunnie dan kita pulang"

Dua sosok lagi kembali datang, dua sosok itu belum tahu situasi apa yang di hadapi oleh para istri mereka.

"Appa" dan lagi Kyu Min memanggil ayah mereka bersamaan.

Kangin dan Hangeng membeku. Mereka tahu suara siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi. Perlahan dua pria paruh baya itu melempar pandangannya pada dua sosok anak muda berbeda gender yang memanggil mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Masih ingatkah dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Semoga saja. Kalau ga yakin masih ingat, mending baca lagi dari awal kekek~ just kidding chingudeul ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Side Story KangTeuk dan HanCul**

**.**

Rumah mewah atau bisa di sebut Mension keluarga Cho itu, terlihat tenang jika di lihat dari luar tapi berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam rumah itu.

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

"Kau berani sekali membuat Kyuhyun babak belur seperti itu hiks.. kau jahat Kangin-ah" seru Heechul sembari terus memberi pukulan pada Kangin dengan bantal sofa.

"Chullie-yah mianhae, aku terbawa emosi ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak habis fikir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan 'itu'" Kangin membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Aku membencimu" pekik Heechul sambil menangis. Wanita energik itu mendelik pada suaminya yang duduk di sebelah Kangin. "Neo.." tunjuknya.

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

"Kau juga tega menampar Kyuhyun. Hingga bibirnya robek. Kalian benar-benar tega pada anakku" Heechul menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Leeteuk yang sedari diam saja berjalan menghampiri Heechul, membimbing sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah berada di kediaman Cho, sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai. KangTeuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di kamar tamu yang memang berhadapan dengan ruang tamu. Setelah Kyu Min keluar rumah, ke empat orang dewasa itu mulai berkumpul dan mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan yang di buat oleh anak mereka.

Melihat perasaan cinta dari Kyu Min, membuat Kangin dan Hangeng berencana mengikat anak mereka untuk bertunangan, menunggu hingga Kyuhyun telah mapan dan ketika itu datang, akan segera di adakan pernikahan.

Rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Sungmin telah hamil terlebih dahulu. Hingga satu keputusan yang di tentang mati-matian oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul atas saran suami mereka. Yaitu, melepas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk hidup diluar sana. Terlalu kejam untuk melepas anak mereka yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun.

"Dengan begitu kita bisa melihat bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab pada Sungmin" kata Hangeng.

"Tapi Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan dengan berbicara pada kita. Apa itu belum cukup juga?" Heechul menatap suaminya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Hangeng melakukan itu pada putranya sendiri.

"Aku khawatir mereka tidak bisa bertahan, hidup di luar sana tanpa kita. Bagaimanapun mereka masih anak kecil" Leeteuk menambahkan. Sungguh kadang Sungmin masih harus di bangunkan untuk bangun tidur.

"Anak kecil tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang dewasa terlebih lagi yang harusnya di lakukan oleh sepasang suami istri" celetuk Kangin. Ia masih belum menerima kelakukan Kyuhyun pada putrinya, walau Sungmin juga ikut andil.

Hangeng berjalan dan duduk di samping istrinya. Menggenggam tangan kecil Heechul. "Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus merasakan akibat dari perbuatan mereka" Hangeng menangkup wajah Heechul membuat wanita itu memandangnya. "Kita tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan mereka " ujar Hangeng meminta pengertian pada istrinya. Tak ada respon dari Heechul, Hangeng beranggapan wanita itu mengerti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengecup lama kening istrinya.

=Figure It Out=

"Ah Annyeong haseyo" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukan badannya pada seorang Ahjusshi di hadapan mereka.

"Ah Ye, Annyeong haseyo" ujar Ahjusshi itu.

"Maaf Ahjusshi kami melihat selebaran ini di kedai depan. Apa benar Ahjusshi menyewakan rumah?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Betul sekali. Wae? Apa kalian bermaksud untuk menyewa rumah ku?" tanya Ahjusshi itu.

"Kami memang sedang mencari rumah. Bisakah kami melihat rumah Ahjusshi?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ikut aku" ujar Ahjusshi itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar senyum lalu melangkah mengikuti Ahjusshi itu. Sepasang kekasih itu mulai memperhatikan keadaan rumah. Merasa nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai berbincang dengan Ahjusshi pemilik rumah untuk membicarakan soal biaya sewa dan lain-lain.

.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu kecil?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak ini sudah cukup. Jangan khawatir aku bukan putri manja yang harus tidur di kamar yang mewah" gurau Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah rumah sudah ada. Tinggal besok di bersihkan. Satu malam lagi tidur di motel" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Yeobo, aku lapar" rengek Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah. Donghae menggeleng. "Kyuhyun-ah. Hentikan. Tidak imut sedikit pun" cibirnya. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin jajangmyeon" manja Sungmin.

"Dikabulkan" seru Kyuhyun.

Dua pasang suami istri itu menatap enam anak muda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil, dari balik kaca mobil. 4 orang dewasa itu tersenyum kecil melihat keenam remaja yang saling melempar candaan dan tertawa.

"Mereka hanya anak remaja yang begitu polos" ujar Leeteuk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kangin yang memang mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang.

Hangeng menyuruh suruhannya untuk mencari sebuah rumah sewaan. Pria berkulit tan itu sempat geleng-geleng mendengar usulan istrinya untuk mencarikan sebuah apartemen untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia kembali memberi pengertian pada istrinya.

Dan dengan sengaja orang kepercayaannya membuat brosur dan menempelkannya hingga Kyu Min yang sedang berjalan melihat brosur itu.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Terlalu bingung untuk bicara apa, mereka takut salah bicara di hadapan empat orang dewasa di hadapan mereka berdua.

Setelah mengantar kekasih mereka pulang, dua pemuda itu berencana mengambil uang tabungan mereka di bank yang tidak banyak. Sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan uang saat ini. Baik Yesung dan Donghae ikhlas seikhlasnya memberikan uang yang susah payah mereka tabung. Hei! Mereka masih kelas 3 SMA belum mendapat penghasilan, walaupun mereka dari keluarga kaya-tapi tak sekaya Kyuhyun. Tapi jika masalah uang kedua orang tua mereka terlalu sensitif. Jadilah mereka hanya punya uang saku pas-pasan.

Setelah mengambil uang, dua sahabat itu kaget ada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam. Jadilah Yesung dan Donghae duduk di hadapan KangTeuk dan HanCul sekarang.

"Jangan tegang begitu" ujar Leeteuk. Melihat Ibu Sungmin yang tersenyum, Yesung dan Donghae menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf membuat kalian kaget karena kelakuan Ahjusshi" Hangeng ikut tersenyum.

"Maksud Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma menyuruh kami kemari untuk apa?" Yesung berkata hati-hati.

Heechul berdiri dan duduk di samping Donghae. Menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lalu menaruh sebuah amplop. Yesung dan Donghae menatap Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Kami titip uang ini untuk Kyuhyun" ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi saja yang memberikan ini pada Kyuhyun" kata Yesung. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui kenapa KangTeuk dan HanChul tega mengusir KyuMin dari rumah. Namun niat itu ia urungkan.

Melihat wajah dua sahabat putranya yang bingung dan ingin bertanya membuat KangTeuk dan HanCul menceritakan semua rencana mereka pada dua pemuda itu. Mereka yakin, sahabat putranya itu tidak akan membocorkan rahasia mereka. Yesung dan Donghae mengalami perang batin setelah mendengar maksud orang tua sahabatnya itu. Sama saja mereka-YeHae berbohong dan membodohi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dua pemuda itu juga tidak bisa menolok melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sampai memohon pada mereka berdua.

"Lalu uang ini kita apakan?" tanya Donghae setelah mereka keluar dari kediaman Cho.

Yesung menatap uang di tangan Donghae. Uang yang sengaja mereka ambil dari bank. "Kita serahkan pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Aku yakin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya membawa baju seadanya ketika keluar dari rumah" yang di setujui oleh anggukan Donghae.

=Figure It Out=

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Sungmin, sebagai istri yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Saya Lee Sungmin, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai suami yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Atas nama Tuhan, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sesuatu yang sudah di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa terpisahkan oleh manusia. Silahkan sematkan cincin kawin sebagai tanda pernikahan kalian"

Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Ryeowook melangkah mendekat pada Kyu Min. Kyuhyun mengambil cincin di kotak yang Ryeowook pegang, menggapai tangan Sungmin. "Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku berhenti bernapas" ujar Kyuhyun setelah itu ia menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sendu cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Ia mendongak melihat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Wanita itu menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil cincin. "Aku juga berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku menutup mata, meninggalkan dunia ini" Sungmin memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Kyuhyun

Namja berkulit pucat itu menyentuh wajah istrinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sungmin. Menempelkannya lama, ia bisa merasakan lelahan air mata yang menyentuh pipinya. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya. Ia terisak ketika namja yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Leeteuk dan Heechul berusaha keras agar isakan mereka tidak terdengar. Heechul masih ingat ketika ia bergurau dan mengatakan pada putranya untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak teman Hangeng. Kyuhyun bilang 'Aku menikah hanya satu kali dan itu dengan Lee Sungminku tercinta jadi Umma jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain'. Demi apapun Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak menginginkan pernikahan anak mereka seperti ini

Hangeng dan Kangin kompak membawa wanita yang mereka cintai kedalam pulukan hangat. Berusaha menenangkan istri mereka jangan sampai persembunyian di tempat 'pengakuan dosa' ini sampai terbongkar.

.

**Pluk**

Leeteuk tidak kaget dengan tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya itu. Ia sangat tahu tangan yang selalu merengkuhnya selama ini. Ia masih melihat sosok putri dan menantunya dari lantai dua.

"Minnie merindukanku hingga ia berdiri di pohon itu dan melihatku dari jauh hiks.. hiks.. sampai kapan kita seperti ini Yeobo?"

Kangin memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya. "Maafkan aku yang keras kepala ini. Sungguh aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran hidup untuk diri mereka sendiri" ujar Kangin sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin memeluknya" lirih Leeteuk. Doa-doa ia panjatkan ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melenggang pergi.

"Begitu juga aku" gumam Kangin.

=Figure It Out=

"Mohon bantuannya" Heechul menggengam kedua tangan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ah bukan masalah besar Ahjumma. Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena Ahjumma mempercayaiku untuk menitipkan box bayi ini" ujar gadis yang bernama Sulli ketua SparKyu para menggemar Kyuhyun.

Seorang Ibu akan selalu tahu apa saja yang berhubungan dengan anaknya. Masalah putranya yang terkenal pun Heechul mengetahuinya.

Gadis bernama Sulli itu sebenarnya penasaran dengan satu hal sama dengan apa yang di pikirkan Yesung dan Donghae waktu itu. Menanyakan kenapa Heechul dan Hangeng mengusir Kyuhyun. Tapi gadis itu tahu batas, itu pasti masalah internal yang orang sepertinya tidak berhak untuk masuk.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tahu aktivitas Sparku dan Sweet Pumkins yang mengidolakan anak mereka. Hingga informasi rencana memberi hadiah atas pernikahaan Kyu Min pun tahu. Dan moment itu di pakai oleh TeukChul untuk memberi hadiah untuk bakal calon cucu mereka.

.

Layar pipih itu menampilkan dua sosok anak muda berbeda gender yang sedang berdansa. "Mereka serasi sekali, bukan begitu Teuk-ah" ujar Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berdansa di acara prom night.

"Hm. Aku tidak menyangka teman seangkatan mereka, masih menerima Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah satu murid menyebarkan tentang kehamilan Sungmin" balas Leeteuk.

Selain video, banyak juga foto-foto Kyu Min yang berada di meja itu. Hangeng dan Kangin sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mengamati Kyu Min 24 jam. Sejak dari pengusiran hingga sekarang sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Berjaga dan melaporkan apa saja tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Heechul sempat tidak percaya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun giat mencari pekerjaan. Ia berencana mencari solusi untuk Kyuhyun, tapi putranya itu berhasil mendapat pekerjaan dengan usahanya sendiri. Hah! Putranya sudah berubah.

=Figure It Out=

"Aku membencimu" seru Leeteuk pada Kangin setelah mereka duduk nyaman di dalam mobil.

"Sungmin sedang sakit Kangin-ah hiks. Kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu?" lirih Leeteuk.

"_Siapa yang kau sebut Appa, Nona?"_

"_Maaf Nona, tapi saya tidak mempunyai seorang putri"_

"_Maaf Nona bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami"_

Jelas terekam bagaimana raut wajah putrinya ketika dengan tega Kangin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia melihat sorot kerinduan dan kesedihan dari manik putrinya.

Selama ini ia hanya mengetahui perkembangan putrinya dari orang kepercayaan suaminya. Sama seperti Sungmin, Leeteuk juga selalu melihat putrinya secara diam-diam.

Ia tahu pasti rasanya jauh dari orang tua. Tak ada kasih sayang dari seorang ibu pada putrinya yang sedang mengandung. Nasihat-nasihat, wejengan apa saja yang harus di lakukan jika akan melahirkan, bagiamana cara mengurus bayi dan hal lainnya. Leeteuk menangis, kembali membayangkan sosok putrinya yang selalu berdiri di balik pohon dengan perut yang membesar.

Bodoh. Bukankah jika begini mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain batin wanita itu. Leeteuk ingin menghentikan semua ini tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mampu dan selalu terhanyut dengan kata-kata suaminya. Hingga sampai sekarang mereka berempat masih menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Mianhae. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan" ujar Kangin membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kangin-ah" Leeteuk menunjuk Sungmin yang sedang di papah menuju mobil Eunhyuk. "Kita ikuti mereka ne. Hatiku tidak tenang" ucapnya yang di angguki oleh Kangin.

.

.

Heechul terus menatap putranya dari balik kaca mobil. Entah sejak kapan ia beralih profesi dari ibu rumah tangga menjadi mata-mata seperti ini. Sungguh kebahagian orang tua ketika melihat perubahan posistif dari anak mereka. Termasuk perubahan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bangga. Putranya itu bekerja di tiga tempat untuk menghidupi Sungmin dan calon cucunya. Putra yang biasanya hanya mengandahkan tangan meminta uang padanya dan Hangeng.

"Seharusnya jam segini sudah waktunya pulang bukan?" ia tahu jadwal masuk dan pulang bekerja putranya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" lirih Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun berlari dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

**Drrt drrt**

Heechul meronggoh ponselnya. Tersenyum sebentar ketika melihat id si penelpon. "Ne Hannie-yah. Aku sedan-"

"..."

Perkataannya terpotong ketika Hangeng mengatakan jika Sungmin masuk rumah sakit. Ia mengakhiri panggilan dan langsung meluncur.

"Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan cucu dan menantuku" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kangin menunduk dalam sembari menggengam tangan mungil cucunya. Cho Sunghyun, benar cucunya Cho Sunghyun. KangTeuk dan HanCul akan masuk menemui Sunghyun tapi niat itu urung ketika dari kejauhan mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk.

Kangin menyesal sungguh menyesal. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ucapan kasarnya pada putri semata wayangnya. "Ini salahku" gumamnya ia merutuk, menangis. Ia sungguh merasa seperti orang brengsek yang mencelakakan putri dan cucunya.

Leeteuk menggengam tangan Kangin satunya, menaruh tangan besar itu pada pipinya. Mungkin dengan begitu suaminya akan sedikit tenang. "Sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kangin-ah" Hangeng menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kita berempat memang bersalah karena sudah mempermainkan anak-anak kita" ucap Heechul.

"Apa kita akan menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Waktunya tidak tepat. Aku tahu bagaimana watak anakku, jika kita mengatakannya sekarang percuma saja. Kita hanya perlu melanjutkannya sebentar lagi" Semuanya tampak diam mencerna perkataan Hangeng.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka" lirih Heechul memecah keheningan.

Ruang rawat inap itu sepi karena semua penghuninya sudah terlelap tidur. Kangin dan Hangeng bersandar pada daun pintu sembari melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedang menghampiri Kyu Min.

Heechul menghapus air matanya ketika membelai wajah lelah putranya. Ia mengecup lama kening Kyuhyun setelah itu mengecup kening Sungmin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Sama halnya dengan Heechul. Leeteuk mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan putrinya. "Umma mencintaimu" lirih Leeteuk pelan lalu mengecup lama kening Sungmin.

Hangeng melangkah, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos putranya yang tertidur. Hanya dengan usapan di pucuk kepala, Hangeng menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disana? Tidak merindukan putrimu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin. Pria paruh baya itu diam. Ia hanya menatap wajah putri dan menantunya. Kangin menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa bersalah hingga berpikir tidak pantas untuk sekedar mencium kening Sungmin.

.

.

Deja vu. Hal seperti ini pernah Yesung dan Donghae alami sebelumnya. Duduk di hadapan KangTeuk dan HanCul. Heechul menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada YeHae. Dua pemuda itu tahu artinya apa. Yesung mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kami sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan kami melakukan itu bukan karena terpaksa" ucap Donghae.

"Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu" tambah Yesung.

.

.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengerluarkan sesuatu yang Donghae masukan. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Namja itu merangkul dua sahabatnya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati. Seakan sudah terikat batin, Yesung dan Donghae bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun.

"Kami tahu" seru Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana kalian mempunyai uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menggantikan kerja tukang kebun Ibuku"-Yesung.

"Membuat kopi untuk karyawan di perusahaan Ayahku"-Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalian sangat lucu dan pintar. Tapi tetap kalian yang terbaik. Gomawo nae chingu"canda Kyuhyun menanggapi jawaban asal dua sahabatnya itu.

**Cup**

**Cup**

"YAH!" teriak Yesung dan Donghae karena Kyuhyun mencium pipi mereka.

"Ini rumah sakit bukan hutan" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Donghae dan Yesung mengelap pipi mereka. "Sana pergi" usir Donghae. Dengan langkah ringan Kyuhyun meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

Yesung melihat punggung Kyuhyun sendu. "Kau yang terbaik Kyuhyun-ah" gumam Yesung. Ia benar-benar salut pada sahabatnya itu yang masih tetap bertahan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kita seperti membohonginya" lirihnya.

Yesung menganguk mensetujui. "Benar, kita tidak bisa memberikan lebih untuknya selain terus berada di sampingnya" ucap Yesung. "Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika niatan kita ini tulus" sambungnya.

Ya Yesung yakin. Sepandai pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai lama kelamaan akan tercium juga bau busuknya, sama halnya dengan apa yang ia, Donghae dan kedua orang tua sahabatnya sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

=Figure It Out=

"Hangeng-ah. Sungmin sedang menuju kemari" ujar Kangin pada sahabatnya di sebrang sana. Ia baru saja di beritahu oleh anak buahnya yang mengikuti Sungmin mengatakan jika putrinya itu sedang menuju rumah. "Aku rasa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pun akan datang kerumahmu" tambahnya lagi.

"..."

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Aku yakin dua anak itu tidak akan menerima persyaratan yang kita ajukan pada mereka_"

"Eoh baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya. Sungmin sudah datang"

**Plip**

Kangin melangkah menghampiri Leeteuk di ambang pintu. "Siapa Yeobo?"

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhnya dengan lemah. Ia mengeluarkan dompet tipis hitam miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia cetak kemarin. Memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Cucu kalian. Cho Sunghyun" lirih Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengambil uang Appanya..

**Greep**

"Hannie-yah" lirih Heechul ketika Hangeng memelukknya. "Hiks.. hikss.. putra kita sudah dewasa. Hiks aku ingin memeluknya dan menguatkannya, aku ingin sekali"

"Hm. Aku tahu. Tapi kita harus melakukan ini" gumam Hangeng.

.

.

"Appa~ bisakah Appa memafkan kami berdua?" tanya Sungmin memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak" tegas Kangin. Tak ada raut lembut di wajah ayahnya itu. "Kalian sudah membuatku kecewa luar biasa. Apalagi dirimu. Kau ku besarkan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, kau aku banggakan tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Membuatku malu karena kelakuan bodohmu itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa seperti ini. Ia akui ia bodoh, tolol dan apapun itu Sungmin terima.

"Aku akan memberi uang itu. Tapi ada syaratnya" Kangin menatap lekat wajah putrinya. "Kau dan putrmu tinggal disini dan tinggalkan suami mu itu"

**Deg**

"Appa~"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Aku akan mendidiknya dan menjaganya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dirimu" lanjut Kangin.

"Yeobo.." Leeteuk menggengam lengan suaminya.

"Diamlah" Kangin menatap Leeteuk tajam.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap putrinya. "Bagaimana?" sedak Kangin.

"Appa~" lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak usah buru-buru memberi jawaban. Kau bisa mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan Cho Kyuhyun brengsek mu itu"

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin ketika melihat air mata terus saja membasahi pipi putrinya. Lagi-lagi ia berkata kejam pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekat pada KangTeuk. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Ibunya sambil menangis. Leeteuk mencium pipi putrinya ketika Sungmin melepas pelukannya.

Sungmin memandang Kangin yang tak berniat melihatnya. "Appa izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja" ujarnya lirih.

Kangin diam tidak menjawab, dan Sungmin menganggap ya dari kediaman Kangin. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin memeluk tubuh Ayahnya walaupun Kangin tidak membalas pelukannya. Setalah itu Sungmin berpamitan pada Kangin dan Leeteuk.

=Figure It Out=

"Aigoo.. Hannie-yah tolong ambilkan ASI Sungmin di tas ku. Baby Hyunnie lapar katanya. Benar begitu kan sayang" Heechul mencium gemas pipi Sunghyun.

Setelah Sunghyun keluar dari inkubator. Hangeng meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menahan Sunghyun dengan alasan Kyuhyun harus melunasi biaya perawatan cucunya itu terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, Kyu Min bisa saja membawa pulang Sunghyun walau belum melunasi. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih anak kecil, sisi polos anak remaja itu masih ada.

Dan kesempatan itu di gunakan KangTeuk dan HanChul sebaik mungkin. Mereka akan membawa Sunghyun pulang kerumah Kangin setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjenguk Sunghyun dan mengembalikan cucunya sebelum Kyu Min datang kerumah sakit.

Hangeng menyerahkan ASI Sungmin yang memang di ambil dan di masukan kedalam dot untuk Sunghyun setiap menantunya itu akan pulang. Heechul menerima dot itu lalu menyusuikannya pada sang cucu.

"Chullie-ah" panggil Leeteuk.

"Hm"

"Kenapa wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka memar?" tanyanya. Ia memang tahu Kyuhyun mengunjungi sebuah cafe milik sahabat menantunya itu. Tapi Leeteuk masih bingung karena mendapati Kyuhyun yang penuh luka setelah keluar dari cafe itu.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai bercerita. Tantang Changmin sahabat putranya dan kenapa wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka.

.

.

Hangeng menyimpan dua amplop di atas meja. Memandang pemuda seumuran putranya yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

"Satu untukmu dan satu lagi kau tahu untuk apa" ujar Hangeng.

Pemuda itu mengambil satu amplop yang di peruntungkan olehnya. "Baiklah. Aku senang membantumu Ahjusshi. Kalau begitu aku permisi" pamit pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil satu amplop lagi dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Apa kau yakin pemuda itu tidak akan kabur dengan membawa uang itu?" tanya Kangin.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Tempat itu, tempat di mana para anak muda kelebihan uang. Dia tidak perlu susah untuk membawa kabur uang itu. Aku yakin orang tuanya akan memberi uang sebanyak jumlah yang berada di amplop yang kita berikan padanya. Itu hanya sebagai uang saku atas bantuannya" jelas Hangeng.

"Hah! Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dan lebih parah menantuku seorang petarung ternyata" gumam Kangin membuat Hangeng terkekeh pelan.

Ya. Mirotic Cafe lantai 2 tidak bisa memasukkan orang dewasa sehingga Hangeng harus meminta bantuan seorang pemuda yang memang anggota Club itu. Hangeng tersenyum bangga, Kyuhyun putranya tidak sembarangan mencari kawan. Setelah Yesung dan Donghae yang memang setia kawan di tambah seorang Shim Changmin yang bisa membangun usaha seperti itu dengan peraturan yang memang harus di taati.

=Figure It Out=

Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka gemas melihat video-video hasil suruhan suami mereka. Video cucu pertama mereka yang sedang belajar berjalan dan juga bicara. Heechul sampai menggigit bantal ketika melihat Sunghyun tersenyum menampilan 2 gigi atas dan 2 gigi bawah.

Ucapan Hangeng yang mengatakan untuk menjalankan sandiwara ini sebentar lagi nyatanya sampai 10 bulan kemudian masih belum terbongkar atau memang tidak ada niatan untuk membongkarnya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Entah lah.

"Aku ingin menggigit pipinya. Dan nanti malam hasratku akan terpenuhi" pekik Heechul.

"Nado" balas Leeteuk.

KangTeuk dan HanCul mendapat undangan dari Eunhyuk jika gadis itu akan merayakan hari jadinya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga sudah tahu sebulan yang lalu, alasan dan apa saja yang terjadi selama ini. Dua gadis itu sempat marah pada kekasih mereka karena tidak memberitahu hal penting seperti ini.

Malam pun tiba, KangTeuk dan HanCul sudah tiba di rumah Eunhyuk sebelum Kyu Min datang. Satu persatu tamu undangan Eunhyuk mulai berdatangan. KangTeuk dan HanCul bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sibuk berbicara dengan Jungmo dan Changmin. Sedangkan Ibunya Eunhyuk membantu dengan mengacak bicara Sungmin panjang lebar.

Ryeowook dengan di temani oleh Yesung masuk kedalam rumah, tepatnya di kamar tamu rumah Eunhyuk. Disana KangTeuk dan HanChul sudah menungu.

Dan benar saja. Hasrat Heechul tersalurkan setelah Sunghyun datang. Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat Sunghyun di kerubungi oleh Haraboji dan Halmonienya.

=Figure It Out=

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

"Kau salah mencari korban bung" desis Hangeng lalu memberi sebuah bogem kembali pada wajah pria seumurannya yang sudah berani menculik cucunya. Sedangkan satu temannya sudah tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan Kangin.

Orang suruhannya melaporkan jika ada orang aneh yang membuntuti putri dan cucunya. Hangeng menyuruh kepercayaanya untuk waspada dan tetap mengamati Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Dan benar saja apa yang di khawatirkan. Pria itu dengan berani membawa Sunghyun selagi Sungmin lengah. Pria itu dan temannya memang sudah menjadi incaran polisi karena beberapa kali tersangkut dalam kasus yang sama. Kangin sempat memuji penculik cucunya itu karena ketenangannya ketika membawa Sunghyun tanpa mendapat tatapan curiga dari para pengunjung supermarket.

Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak bisa menutup rasa cemas mereka. Dua wanita itu memaksa Hangeng dan Kangin untuk ikut dalam pengejaran. Hingga di perbatasan kota, mobil itu bisa di berhentikan.

Selagi Hangeng dan Kangin mengurus penculik itu. Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung mengamankan Sunghyun yang tengah menangis. HeeTeuk di bawa pulang oleh kepercayaan Hangeng sedangkan ia dan Kangin mengurus penculik itu ke kantor polisi.

Pihak polisi sempat akan menelpon Kyuhyun ketika penculik itu tertangkap. Hangeng meminta pihak kepolisian untuk tidak mengatakan tentang Sunghyun yang sudah aman. Jadilah alasan plat mobil palsu yang di berikan pada Kyu Min. Sempat ada penolakan dari pihak kepolisian tentang rencana itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Hangeng memberi pengertian jika ia sendiri yang akan mengatakan langsung pada putranya.

"Apa yang polisi katakan?" tanya Heechul ketika Hangeng dan Kangin masuk rumah. Sekarang mereka berada di kediaman Leeteuk.

"Begitulah. Mereka sempat menolak tapi kau tahu siapa aku bukan?" ucap Hangeng.

"Jadi Sunghyun akan bersama kita dulu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin mendekat pada istrinya, merangkul pundak sempit wanita itu. "Iya. Kita gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya"

"Berapa lama?" Heechul bertanya.

"Dua hari aku rasa sudah cukup. Aku khawatir pada Minnie" ujar Kangin.

"Dimana Hunnie baby?"

"Dia sudah tidur" jawab Heechul pada suaminya.

=Figure It Out=

KangTeuk dan HanChul akan membawa Sunghyun ke spa baby sebelum memulangkan cucu mereka. Membawa Sunghyun kekantor polisi seakan-akan polisi lah yang berhasil menemukan Sunghyun. Hebat bukan.

KangTeuk dan HanChul setia menemani Sunghyun selama spa. Heechul sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya merekam tingkah lucu cucunya.

Sembari menunggu Sunghyun memakai baju, Leeteuk dan Heechul pergi ketoilet sebentar. Kangin membayar biaya spa sedangkan Hangeng mengambil tas istrinya dan Heechul hingga mereka berempat tidak mengetahui anak-anak mereka masuk kedalam menuju ruang dimana seorang pegawai yang bertugas memakaikan Sunghyun baju berada.

"Baby Hyunnie kajja kita pul-" seruan Heechul terhenti ketika ia melihat putra dan menantunya yang menggendong Sunghyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat sosok ani, dua sosok yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Umma" panggil Kyu Min pada Ibu mereka. Benar, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih mengenali sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa berdiri saja"

"Cepat bawa Sunghyunnie dan kita pulang"

Dua sosok lagi kembali datang, dua sosok itu belum tahu situasi apa yang di hadapi oleh para istri mereka.

"Appa" dan lagi Kyu Min memanggil ayah mereka bersamaan.

Kangin dan Hangeng membeku. Mereka tahu suara siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi. Perlahan dua pria paruh baya itu melempar pandangannya pada dua sosok anak muda berbeda gender yang memanggil mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" gumam Sungmin.

**End of Side Story**

.

.

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Datanglah ke Mirotic cafe besok sore aku menunggu kalian. BERSIAPLAH MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA_

Kyuhyun menutup layar ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada dua sahabatnya. Ia mengusap wajah lelah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok mungil yang sedang menyesap ASInya yang sudah dua hari tidak ia dapat. Namja itu kembali mengusap lembut wajah mulus istrinya.

"Eunghh Kyu" lenguh Sungmin.

"Apa aku menggangumu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu kau lelah. Cha tidur lagi" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan mulai mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

Setelah kejadian di spa mereka langsung menuju kediaman Kangin. Sungmin syok mendengar pengakuan dari KangTeuk dan HanChul, Kyuhyun pun sempat termenung diam. Ia sungguh belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari mulut orang tuanya dari A sampai Z termasuk rencana perjodohan mereka sejak awal yang harus batal. Ia dan Sungmin serta Sunghyun berada di kamar Sungmin sekarang.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kangin menyembulkan kepalanya setelah mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya yang sudah lama tidak di tempati. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis melihat putrinya yang tertidur membelakanginya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujarnya pada sang menantu.

"Hm"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak Sunghyun yang sudah melepas payudara istrinya. Membenarkan letak dada Sungmin. Menyelimuti istri dan putranya lalu menyusul mertuanya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Appa juga?" kata Kyuhyun ketika mendapati Hangeng yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia duduk dihadapan ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

"Ck kau tidak sopan pada Appa dan Appa mertuamu" goda Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Konyol, ia masih ingat wajah tegas dan keras ayahnya terakhir kali ketika ia meminjam uang untuk perawatan Sunhyun. Lihat lah sekarang, ayahnya itu manampilkan wajah bodoh dan cengiran lebar.

"Appa hanya ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan Appa yang tidak menyenangkanmu" ujar Kangin.

"Perlakuan yang mana? Karena kelakuan Appa yang tidak menyenangkanku banyak sekali" ucap Kyuhyun datar. Kangin dan Hangeng menganga tidak percaya.

"Aish anak ini" dengus Kangin sambil melempar bantal sofa pada Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Lihat. Appa baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkanku" seru Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Hangeng tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kalian berdua membuat Sungmin hampir gila karena tidak mengembalikan Sunghyun" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami tahu kami salah" kata Hangeng.

Hah! Entah mengapa ia dan Sungmin langsung menerima ucapan maaf dari kedua orang tua mereka karena telah mempermainkan dirinya dan Sungmin. Ia juga menyadari jika dirinya dan Sungmin memang salah dan berhak mendapatkan akibat atas perbuatan mereka.

"Kembalilah kerumah" ujar Hangeng pelan. Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Merebahkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Aku laki-laki beristri. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan samau jidat sexyku sekarang" dengusnya membuat Kangin dan Hangeng tertawa.

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Bicaranya sudah bukan? Aku mau tidur" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari KangGeng Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan dua pria paruh baya itu.

"Wah! Anakmu benar-benar sopan sekali Hangeng-ah" kagum Kangin yang berarti sebaliknya.

"Hm. Dia memang begitu" ucap Hangeng pasrah.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasa pergerakan seseorang membuat ranjang yang ia tiduri bergoyang. Membuka mata, Sungmin langsung melihat punggung suaminya yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku menggangumu lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

04.55

"Kau sudah bangun atau kau memang tidak menutup matamu sama sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang bersarang di otaknya.

Sungmin bangun, ia mengambil bantal menjadikanya pagar agar Sunghyun tidak berguling ke samping. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang, berjalan memutari ranjang dan duduk di samping suaminya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Sungmin membelai wajahnya pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit hingga terdapat ruang di sisi ranjang untuk Sungmin. Wanita itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin berbaring, memeluk tubuhnya dan merebahkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. Posisi sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Sunghyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap pungung istrinya sembari melihat langit kamar berwarna pink kesukaan Sungmin.

"Appa meminta kita untuk kembali tinggal di 'rumah'" Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

"Appa-?"

"Appaku" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk mengerti. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang Appa meminta kita untuk kembali ke rumah lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Iya. Aku bilang aku tidak tahu" ujar Kyuhyun gemas.

"Oh. Maksudmu, jawabanmu pada Hangeng Appa tidak tahu begitu"

"Minnie~" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Hehe maaf Kyunie. Lanjutkan" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur SungminNya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak diam dan hanya menangis seperti kemarin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat pada istrinya.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sudah merasa nyaman hidup bertiga, mandiri dan penuh dengan kesederhanaan" gumam Kyuhyun. Benar, lama hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang tua membentuk sikap dan prilaku Kyuhyun berubah. Walaupun ia dan Sungmin mendapat bantuan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Hanya sebuah bantuan, selebihnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang hidup mandiri bukan. Apakah kalian setuju?

"Kalau kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku ikut bersamamu" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah istrinya membuat Sungmin mendongak melihatnya. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan 'Aku bertanya pendapatmu bukan kesedianmu'.

Sungmin memukul pundak suaminya. "Pendapatku sama dengan (=) kesediaanku atau bisa juga, kesediaanku sama dengan (=) pendapatku" ujar Sungmin membuat suaminya pusing karena berbelit-belit.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga?" Kyuhyun diam. "Aish kau memang bodoh" Sungmin memencet hidung bangir suaminya gemas.

"Yah! Tadi kau memukulku sekarang kau memencet hidungku lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku eoh?" kata Kyuhyun seperti perempuan yang teraniaya.

"Aku ingin menciummu" seru Sungmin.

"Kalau itu ehem.. boleh" jawab Kyuhyun santai tapi hatinya sudah bersorak.

"Aku maunya french kiss" ujar Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di perut Kyuhyun. Ia menangkup wajah suaminya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Hingga..

**Cup**

Kedua belah bibir itu saling bertemu. Sungmin masih mendiamkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Tak sabar menunggu, namja berkulit pucat itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

"Huweee.. huwee.." Sunghyun menangis keras membuat bibir yang baru menempel itu harus rela terlepas.

Sungmin terkikik geli. Satu kecupan ia berikan untuk suaminya lalu beranjak. Membaringkan badannya menyamping hingga memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Geser sedikit" kata Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh kurus suaminya dengan pantat sexy nan bohai miliknya.

Sungmin menyodorkan nipplenya yang langsung di lahap oleh Sunghyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, ia menunduk untuk ikut meraup bibir Sungmin.

"Huwee... huweee... huweee.." Sunghyun melepas nipple Ibunya lalu kembali menangis keras.

"Hyunnie tidak mau di ganggu Appa" ujar Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun mendengus berbaring memunggungi Sungmin.

"Baby Hyunnie pelit" gerutunya.

Hei Kyu Appa. Dirimu sendiri tidak suka jika waktu berduaan dengan Sungmin di ganggu dan sekarang sifatmu itu menurun pada putramu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..**

**Pusing? Bingung? Blank? Ga nyangka? Apapun itu silahkan tuangkan di kotak review ne ^^**

**Makasih yang udah review chapter 8 kemaren..**

saraaaah, LestariiSparkyuCoulds, KyuMinElfcloud, babychoi137, , dirakyu, Ega EXOkpopers, hyejeong342, Babyjoy, 1004hoteuk, .581, nova137, SuJuXOXO91, abilhikmah, choi nurul, dewi. , GerlVitamin11, ipechhpumpkins, nana455, , 137Line, Shywona489, .136, mamamiaoZumi, , HAEppy911, LiveLoveKyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, Cho MeiHwa, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, .1272, imAlfera, Thania Lee, .94, minnie kyumin, Love Kyumin 137, Pumpkins yellow, aningeko81, Yoldaspa, , 12, chojin137, 143 is 137, Nany Malina1817, ShinJiWoo920202, ratu kyuhae, .1, prfvckgyu, RithaGaemGyu137, sandrimayy88, danactebh, .7, Kikyu Cho, , , Minhyunni1318, dhinarizki, AngeLeeteuk, Lipilipi, Guest, Guest, ajid kyumin, Aey raa kms, Yaya Saya, kyukyu, Guest martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, kyuminq, fuji, hanna, anakyumin, kyumindudut, Shin, parkhyun, PaboGirl, neny, Chikyumin, dming, minnievil9ny tha, Guest, melee, tarraaaa, Gye0mindo, aslidELF, aslidELF, banana joyer, kyumin1001, zoldyk, thiafumings, Cywelf, keykyu, DIAHDEGA, TeukHaeKyu, Fety93, kimteechul, Guest, KMalways89, imSMl

**SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^ SARANGHAE ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Figure It Out**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GS, Typo(s)**

**Terdapat adegan dewasa jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja oke ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Kangin memastikan,

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya. "Ne Appa, kami yakin" ucapnya. Kangin dan Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap tinggal disana?" tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin berdiri dan duduk di samping Ibunya. Mengecup pipi tirus itu lalu memeluknya. Leeteuk mengecup kening putri tunggalnya, mengerti jika memang keputusan putri dan menantunya sudah final dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Jika begitu aku akan berpisah dengan cucuku" Heechul mengecup bibir Sunghyun yang memang berada di gendonganya dengan mimik muka yang sangat sedih.

"Ck. Lebay" cibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak takut ketika Heechul memberinya deathglare.

**Sreet **

**Cup**

"Huwaeee.." Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah ketika Hangeng memutus tatapan mematikan Heechul pada Kyuhyun dengan memalingkan wajah Ummanya dan mencium tepat di bibir wanita hiperaktif itu.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk terkikik geli melihatnya. "Ckck! Pantas menantuku mesum. Ternyata itu turunan darimu Hangeng-ah" tambah Kangin.

Hangeng mengendikan bahunya sedangkan Heechul yang di buat merona memukul bahu suaminya pelan.

"Ah!" seru Kangin. "Appa punya sesuatu untukmu sayang" pria paruh baya itu memberikan Sungmin sebuah amplop. "Bukalah" titahnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Sungmin menganga lebar ketika ia membuka amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar foto. Ia mendelik pada suaminya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan ia alami.

"Cho KyuhyunKu sayang" desis Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"8 MINGGU TITIK"

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

Ballroom hotel mewah bintang 7 itu penuh dengan orang-orang. Banyak dari kolega Hangeng maupun Kangin tidak menyangka pesta yang mereka hadiri adalah resepsi pernikahaan putra putri kedua pengusahaan itu.

KangTeuk dan HanChul sebenarnya ingin mengadakan resepsi pernikahaan KyuMin beberapa hari setelah pembongkaran sandiwara mereka. Tapi mereka undur hingga 2 bulan bersamaan dengan merayakan ulang tahun pertama Sunghyun.

Baby tampan turunan dari sang Appa itu sudah bisa berjalan. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan sudah mulai bertambah banyak. Pipi gembul Sunghyun sedikit tirus karena 1 minggu lalu ia demam. Sungmin sempat khawatir tapi Leeteuk dan Heechul menenangkannya dan mengatakan jika itu biasa terjadi pada bayi yang akan bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Doa Kyuhyun dan Shindong terkabul. Mereka telah di angkat menjadi pengurus restoran 1 bulan yang lalu. Shindong di tempatkan di daerah Gyeong gido. Kyuhyun bernafas lega karena di tempatkan di restoran ia bekerja menggantikan Tuan Ha yang di pindahkan ke Mokpo.

Urusan kuliah juga tak ada kendala. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memenuhi kreteria menjadi seorang Direktur suatu hari nanti menggantikan Hangeng. Ia tidak mau di cap mendapat jabatan itu karena ia putra dari Hangeng.

"Wah.. aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi datang ke pesta orang-orang kaya seperti ini. Jinja daebak" kagum Shindong menganga di buatnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

Shindong penasaran dan bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun ketika pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai bekerja di restoran.

'_Apakah kau putra dari Cho Hangeng?' tanya Shindong waktu itu._

'_Aniyo, aku hanya mirip saja' jawab Kyuhyun. _

'_Tapi bukan hanya wajah nama mu pun sama' kata Shindong belum puas._

'_Nama sama di negara ini juga sudah banyak' finish Kyuhyun._

Walaupun masih penasaran, tapi Shindong memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya lebih lanjut.

2 bulan lalu juga, Yesung dan Donghae sempat takut mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun yang mengajak kedua pemuda itu bertemu. Apalagi terdapat tulisan besar, _BERSIAPLAH MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA_, mereka menyimpulkan jika KangTeuk dan HanChul sudah membongkar semuanya. Seketika itu juga Yesung dan Donghae panas dingin, dua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sangat manis pada Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya diam sembari terus memandang mereka. Yesung dan Donghae meneguk lidahnya susah. Jadilah mereka menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun dengan bicara saling timpang tindih.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajah tampan suamiku tercinta ini eum?" Sungmin merangkul lengan Kyuhyun yang tampak menekuk wajahnya sendirian di pojok ruangan.

"Mereka berlebihan" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang suaminya. Ia tersenyum ketika di depan sana KangTeuk dan HanChul sedang asyik tertawa dengan para kolega.

Kyuhyun sempat mengusulkan resepsi yang sederhana saja, tapi Appa mertua dan kedua orang tuanya kekeh untuk menyelenggarakan dengan besar-besaran. Baikalah! 1 lawan 3 dan Kyuhyun yang kalah.

"Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh pada sumber suara. Wanita bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Ahjumma kalian datang" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun makin menekuk wajahnya ketika Sungmin lebih asyik berbicara dengan para tetangga mereka di rumah, yang sengaja di undang kemari. Mereka terus saja bercoleteh tidak menyangka jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah putra putri dari pengusaha yang berpengaruh di negeri gingseng itu. Bukan hanya kolega Kangin dan Hangeng atau para tetangga di tempat tinggal Kyuhyun yang di undang tapi ada juga teman kerja Kyuhyun, Sparkyu, Sweet Pumpkin dan masih banyak lagi.

Dari pada terus di acuhkan, Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja bundar yang terdapat HaeHyuk, YeWook, Jungmo dan Changmin beserta Sunghyun yang sedang di suapi kue oleh namja tinggi itu.

"Ap-pa" seru Sunghyun melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin. Baby itu mengambil kue yang berada di dekatnya lalu menyerahkan pada sang Appa. Kyuhyun yang mengerti mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuka mulutnya menerima kue yang di suapi oleh putra pintarnya.

"Eum.. mashitta" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum pada putranya yang tertawa.

"Aaa... Ap-paa kaann kaann..Ap-pa kaan kann (Appa makan)" pekik Sunghyun tidak terima, pokoknya sang Appa harus makan kue itu.

"Sunghyunnie saja ne.." Kyuhyun menuntun Sunghyun untuk menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulut kecil baby mungil itu.

"Kaaannnn... Apppaaaa" Sunghyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Hyung saja ne.. aaaa" Changmin membuka mulutnya berusaha membujuk baby mungil itu. Dan usahanya berhasil, Sunghyun mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu memasukkan kue yang di pegangnya pada Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap kepala putranya itu. Bukan kali ini saja sifat pemaksa putranya terlihat. Sunghyun memang selalu seperti itu, jika baby mungil itu sedang makan atau bermain, ia pasti membagi yang di punya pada orang lain. Seperti tadi, Kyuhyun harus mau di suapi, atau Sunghyun akan mengamuk. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, putranya tidak mengidap sifat pelit.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali" cibir Changmin.

"Itu akibat dua bulan ini tidak di beri jatah olah Sungmin" timpal Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terkekeh gelik. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tidak apa, karena masa hukumanku akan segera berakhir malam ini" balas Kyuhyun.

"Makanya jangan asal pelak-peluk gadis lain" Yesung ikut nimbrung.

"Memang siapa yang Kyuhyun peluk?" tanya Jungmo.

Eunhyuk lalu menceritakan dengan semangat. Kyuhyun mensumpah serapah mulut sahabatnya itu yang senang sekali melihatnya menderita. Hell! Amplop yang di beri Appa mertuanya pada Sungmin adalah foto-foto dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Seohyun waktu di Busan. Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada istri tercintanya tapi tetap saja ia mendapat hukumannya. Dan hukumannya? Tak ada jatah selama 8 minggu. Selama itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Sungmin tetap nihil.

Changmin menyerahkan Sunghyun pada Kyuhyun karena baby itu menangis. Bisa di lihat dari mata yang merah dan lelah tanda baby itu mengantuk. Kyuhyun menggendong putranya, menyerukkan wajah Sunghyun kelehernya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat berisi putranya itu.

Ia akan menuju istrinya yang masih tetap berbicara dengan para Ahjumma. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, seorang gadis mencekal lengannya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Seohyun-ah" ucap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, tak lama Kyuhyun dan Seohyun masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Gadis itu sudah berubah lebih baik, maka dari itu Kyuhyun segan untuk berbicara dengan Seohyun lagi.

"Aigoo. Dia tidak kapok juga berdekatan dengan gadis tinggi itu" cibir Ryeowook.

"Perpanjang tidak di beri jatah oleh Sungmin baru tahu rasa" timpal Eunhyuk. YeHae, Changmin dan Jungmo menganguk mensetujui.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu saja sejak ia berbicara dengan Seohyun, Sungmin memandangnya dengan wajah cemburu luar biasa.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencuri-curi pandang pada Sungmin yang sedang bersender di kepala ranjang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari terus saja menatapnya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajah istrinya sambil ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Malam ini bukankah hukumanku sudah selesai" ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Mau di perpanjang masa hukumannya?" dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat cukup 2 bulan tidak lebih. "Boleh aku minta jatahku sekarang?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"No" tegas Sungmin.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin yang masih seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Seohyun?" bukanya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan istrinya ia pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

"Cari dimana, istri yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya berbicara dengan wanita lain" ucap Sungmin ketus dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tapi kau juga pasti tahu jika di hatiku hanya ada namamu"

"Gombal" ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah istrinya yang sedang cemberut. "Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskanya semua padamu eum" bisik Kyuhyun sembari beberapa kali mengecup bibir shap M Sungmin.

Awalnya kecupan, dan berubah menjadi pagutan. Sungmin pun tidak menolak, 2 bulan ini ia juga merasa kehilangan sentuhan suaminya tapi ia harus tegas bukan, dengan hukumannya agar Kyuhyun jera. Kedua mata pasutri itu sudah menutup sempurna, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dalam hati, ia tahu istrinya juga tersiksa sama sepertinya. Tangannya yang menangkub wajah Sungmin perlahan turun menuju leher lalu bertengger di tengkuk istrinya.

Lidah Kyuhyun sudah masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah istrinya. Menggerakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, mereka benar-benar mempunyai cadangan oksigen hingga menit ke 7 belum ada yang memutus tautan bibir mereka.

"Maaf menggangu, cucuku ingin minum ASInya" celetuk sebuah suara yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya dan reflek mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun membuat suaminya itu meringis. Wanita bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum manis plus malu wajahnya sudah merah karena kepergok oleh Heechul yang menggendong Sunghyun.

Sungmin beranjak mendekat pada Umma mertuanya dan langsung mengambil alih Sunghyun. "Aigoo. Mianhae ne" Sungmin mengecup bibir mungil putranya. Ia mengusap kedua mata Sunghyun yang merah dan basah karena air mata.

Banyak yang terjadi selama dua bulan kebelakang. Beberapa sudah di jelaskan di atas, tambahan Kyu Min akan menginap di rumah Kangin jika weekend kadang juga di rumah Hangeng. Tapi malam ini Kyu Min menginap di rumah Kangin bersama HanChul kerena besok mereka berencana pergi berlibur.

Karena jabatannya sekarang, Kyuhyun bisa berlibur jika akhir pekan tapi tidak selalu, hanya beberapa kali saja, dan selebihnya tetap berangkat bekerja walaupun akhir pekan.

"Ckckckc! Dasar anak muda" cibir Heechul sambil melirik pada putranya yang melayangkan protes dari tatapan mata oniknya.

=Figure It Out=

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba meremang. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyelimuti cuping telinganya.

"Eungh.." lenguhnya antara nikmat dan efek bangun tidur.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandanganya kembali focus. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah tangan yang sedang mengusap perut dan dadanya naik turun, dan kehangatan cuping telinganya pun masih ada.

"Cara terbaik membangunkan suami. Istriku memang nakal" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku nakal hanya padamu" Sungmin tersenyum dari sela mengemut cuping suaminya. Ia pun lebih merapatkan tubuh depannya pada punggung Kyuhyun hingga menempel tak ada celah. Tidak mau kalah. Tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun perintahkan menuju butt padat milik istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung telanjang saja" ujar Kyuhyun frontal ketika tangannya menyentuh bathrobe yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya.

"Aku ingin kau yang membuatku telanjang" bisik Sungmin. Ia turun menciumi tengkuk dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Akh.. eung..." Kyuhyun berjingit kaget ketika Sungmin menggigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Ia yakin ada tanda berwarna merah buatan istrinya di sana. Kyuhyun beranjak bangun ia memandang Sungmin yang duduk menggoda sembari menatapnya full of innocent.

"Sunghyun dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Di bawa Umma, Chullie Umma, Han Appa dan Appa, lari pagi"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jadi kita bisa leluasa?" Sungmin menganguk.

"Am ready" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "So me too" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka baju dan boxsernya. Malam tadi mereka tidak jadi menuntaskan hasrat karena Heechul tiba-tiba masuk. Dan sekarang di rumah tak ada orang, itu sangat mendukung. Gairahnya sudah tak tersalurkan selama dua bulan.

"Tuh kan. Di goda sedikit saja 'adik'mu sudah berdiri tegak" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah total neked. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya mendekat pada suaminya, tanpa di suruh Kyuhyun mulai menarik tali bathrobe dan membukanya perlahan hingga terpangpang dua payudara polos Sungmin di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang ramping Sungmin dan mulai menciumi pucuk payudara istrinya yang sudah menegang.

"Ahh.. eungg.." Sungmin merangkulkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun ketika namja berstatus suaminya itu menggendongnya ala koala style.

.

"Eungh...ahh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat ketika kecupan demi kecupan Kyuhyun berikan pada leher dan bahunya. Air hangat dari shower yang mengguyur tubuh polos mereka berdua menambah kesan erotis keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Akh..oh..sshh" Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan membuat sebuah tanda merah juga di perpotongan rahang dan leher bawah telinga. Sengaja untuk memperlihatkan jika wanita muda itu adalah miliknya.

Sungmin menjambak ramput Kyuhyun pelan ketika namja itu mengecup kemudian mengulum kedua nipple tegangnya bergantian membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit kecil membuat Sungmin tambah frustasi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh istrinya. Menyingkapkan rambut basah Sungmin ke pinggir hingga ia bisa mengecup dan membuat tanda merah di bahu putih istrinya.

"Ahh.. Kyuuhh..." Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun sengaja menggesekkan junior kerasnya pada vaginannya yang sudah membengkak karena rangsangan.

"Aku akan memasukannya" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk. Ia di bimbing oleh Kyuhyun untuk menungging. Namja itu menusuk-nusuk kejantananya berusaha melebarkannya sebelum ia masuk karena lubang istrinya pasti kembali sempit karena dua bulan tidak terjamah.

"AHHH..." pekik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan ketika mereka sudah menyatu. Sungmin sedikit meringis, mencengkram tembok walaupun tak bisa, melampiaskan rasa penuh dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ahh.. ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh...ohh...eunghh...ahhh" Sungmin mulai mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat junior panjang, tegang, keras itu keluar masuk liang vaginanya.

"Ohhh... sempitt...Minn ahhh...sshhh..ohhh..ahhh" Kyuhyun merasa miliknya teremas begitu kuat. Wow dahsyat pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ahh.. ahh..ahhh...ahh.. Kyuhh...ohhh" Sungmin semakin kuat mencengram tembok datar itu.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk menegakkan tubuh kurus istrinya hingga menempel di dadanya walau pun, tetap saja tubuh Sungmin sedikit melengkung membuat celah sedikit di bagian perut Kyuhyun.

"AHH...AHH...AHH...KYUUHHH..." pekik Sungmin ketika junior suaminya mengenai sweet spotnya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun di pakai untuk melingkar dada Sungmin dan menangkup salah satu payudaranya. Sedangkan tangan satunya, bertengger di perut bawah Sungmin. Menekannya lebih, hingga menempel di selangkaan Kyuhyun dan juniornya tenggelam sempurna di kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ahh...ahhh..ahhh.. Minn..ohh..yeaahh...ohh.." desah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ohh..ahhh..ahha.. Kyuuhh..ahh..ahhh..."

**Ceplak**

**Ceplok**

**Ceplak**

**Ceplok**

Tumbukan dua kulit itu terdengar beriringan dengan gemiricik air. Membuat suasana lebih panas karena gairah yang tersampaikan dari kedua tubuh itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak pinggulnya. Meraih satu kaki lentik Sungmin lalu memutar tubuh istrinya itu, membuat ia dan Sungmin berpekik nikmat. Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah merona Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya, ia menaruh kaki Sungmin di bahunya kemudian kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh...ahh..ahh.. ohh..ohh..Kyuhh..."

"Ne..Minn..ahh..kauu.. menghiisapp juniorkuu..ahh..."

"Teruss...Kyuuhhh..ohhh..ahhh"

Sungmin mendongak merasakan milik suaminya masuk lebih dalam dan menghentakkannya kasar membuatnya mengerang ia menjambak rambut basah Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membuang kesempatannya. Ia kemudian menghisap kuat leher putih istrinya. Satu tangannya menekan butt Sungmin hingga menekan selangkaannya sedangkan tangan satunya meremas dan memijat payudara Sungmin yang mengangur.

**Sreet**

**Bless**

**Sreet**

**Bless**

**Sreet**

**Bless**

"Ahhh..ahh..ahh..ahhh..Kyuuhh...akuuhh..OHHH" pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya keras dan tepat mengenai spot terdalamnya.

"Sebentarr...ohh..." Sungmin merangkul erat leher Kyuhyun ketika namja itu menggendongnya seperti koala. Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi hingga ia yang membelakangi tembok kamar mandi dan mengenjot kembali lubang surga istrinya itu.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh..Ohh..ohh..ahh..ahh..Kyuhh..Kyuhhh..."

"Waitt aahh..a momeenntt...ohh ahh..."

"AHH..AHH..AAHH..Ahhh..Kyuh...Kyuhh...ahhh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Sungmin terhentak ke atas. Ia merasa juniornya makin mengeras dan berketut tanda sebentar lagi ia mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..ohh..ohh KYUUUU/MINNN" jerit Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menyender pada tembok dan merosot dengan Sungmin masih berada di gendongannya membuat wanita itu kini duduk tepat di selangkaan Kyuhyun karena genital mereka masih nafas yang saling bersahutan karena rakusnya dua anak manusia itu meraup oksigen.

"Kau membuat staminaku habis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelipis istrinya. Sungmin yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun saranghae" lirih Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi istrinya, membawa wajah ayu itu mendekat padanya. "Nado saranghae nae yeobo~ youngwonhi" ujarnya lalu meraup bibir merah dan bengkak itu membawanya keciuman panjang dan dalam.

=Figure It Out=

HaeHyuk dan YeWook berlari kecil memasuki pintu masuk kebun binatang. Seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dua pasangan kekasih itu berteriak heboh ketika petugas loket memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Di susul di belakangnya KangTeuk dan HanChul, lalu Changmin yang menuntun Sunghyun, yang paling belakang adalah Kyu Min.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin dan wanita bergigi kelinci itu merangkul lengan suaminya. Mereka tersenyum memperhatikan orang-orang yang mereka berdua sayangi ter senyum bahagia.

Tatapan kedua pasutri itu jatuh pada sosok baby mungil yang baru bisa berjalan yang di tuntun oleh Changmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun menengok pada istrinya ketika mendengar suara isakan pelan dan benar saja segaris lurus air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata istrinya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi basah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa senang" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, YeWook, Changmin dan Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melepas genggaman tanganya dan membimbing satu tangan istrinya untuk merangkul pinggangnya sedangkan tanganya merangkul bahu sempit Sungmin. Mengecup pelipis wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan tetaplah bahagia, karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali mengenang saat-saat melepas kemewahan yang di berikan oleh orang tua mereka. Hidup mandiri berdua, susah senang mereka selalu bersama dan di temani oleh sahabat-sahabat yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian, tanpa lepas dari pengawasan orang tua mereka.

Kembali mengenang bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari putra mereka, sulitnya mencari uang. Tak pelak pertengkaran juga terjadi di perjalanan rumah tangga keluarga kecil mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersyukur karena tanpa masa-masa sulit seperti itu, mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktunya makan siang. KangTeuk, HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook dan Changim sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di kebun binatang. Para orang tua berada di meja berbeda dengan para anak muda. Biasa, orang tua hanya perlu mengawasi.

"Hyunnie baby kajja sama Umma" Sungmin sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengendong putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku saja yang menyuapi Sunghyunnie" kata Changmin.

"Ck! Kau tidak akan bisa" ucap Sungmin.

"Bisa" balas Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Sungmin-ah biarkan saja. Jika Sunghyun kau gendong, dia tidak punya pasangan seperti kita" ejek Donghae.

"Jinjayo?" tanya Sungmin mendapat anggukan dari HaeHyuk,YeWok dan Kyuhyun.

"Um-ma.. Um-ma..." rengek Sunghyun ingin di dekapan Sungmin.

"Yah! Lepasakan anakku bodoh" cibir Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Namja itu mendengus dengan tak rela menyerahkan Sunghyun pada Ummanya.

"Mulailah cari kekasih" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Apa langsung cari istri saja?" tawar Yesung mendapat kikikan dari yang lainnya.

"Mau aku bantu carikan?" Ryeowook juga menawarkan dirinya membantu Changmin.

Bukannya tak laku. Hei! Seorang Shim Changmin namja tampan, tinggi, muda dan berada siapa gadis yang akan menolak. Hanya dia belum mendapatkan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Ck kalian menyebalkan. Kalian tunggu saja kartu undangan pernikahanku" kata Changmin.

"Kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejek.

Changmin mendelik tidak suka. "Tidak lama lagi" serunya membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa. Namja tinggi itu bangun.

"Odiga?" tanya Donghae. Changmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun, namja itu menoleh malas tanpa menjawab. "Cappucino satu please" ujar Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud sahabat tingginya itu yang akan membeli minum.

Changmin mendengus kemudian melangkah meninggalkan meja di mana para sahabat-sahabatnya menertawakan ketidakberdayaan (?) dirinya.

Tak berapa lama pesanannya sudah siap. Changmin tersenyum sopan sembari mengatakan terima kasih pada waiter. Ia pun berbalik dan hendak menuju teman-temannya lagi tapi..

**Bugh **

**Byur**

Changmin memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam amarahnya yang ingin meledak. Sudah di tertawakan oleh sahabatnya kini ia harus bertabrakan dengan orang dan lebih parahnya minumannya tumpah ke bajunya sendiri.

"Mianhae" ucap seorang gadis penuh penyesalan ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Setelah berhasil mereda emosinya perlahan ia membuka matanya.

**Deg**

Ucapan adalah doa. Karena baru saja ia berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menunggu kartu undangan pernikahnya, walaupun ia belum yakin, tapi ia merasa memang benar surat undangan itu akan di terima oleh sahabatnya tak lama lagi. Tak peduli dengan usianya yang masih 19 tahun, hei bahkan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menikah dan malah sudah mempunyai seorang putra.

Ia merasa terperosok jatuh kedalam manik hitam gadis di hadapannya itu, gadis yang sudah menubruknya. Love at first sight eoh?

"Jongmal mianhae. Jinja aku tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu.

Changmin baru sadar keadaaanya, ia berdehem sebentar. "Kalau jalan hati-hati" ujarnya. "Kau pikir ini lapangan, lari-lari seperti itu" lanjutnya. Changmin hanya bisa merutuk karena ucapannya sendiri. Niatan ingin lembut eh, kata-kata kasar yang malah keluar. Entahlah ia juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap gadis itu dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Loh kamu kok marah. Harusnya aku yang marah karena kamu sudah menabrakku hingga minumanku tumpah" ujar Changmin.

"Ck! Aku minta maaf" ulang gadis itu tidak mau lebih lanjut lagi berdebat dengan namja yang membuat lehernya pegal karena ia harus mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah namja tinggi itu.

Gadis itu akan melangkah pergi tapi Changmin mencekal lengan gadis itu. "Kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab?"

"Memangnya aku menghamilimu apa?" dengus gadis itu kesal membuat Changmin menganga lebar. Gadis itu membuka tas selempangannya, mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang won lalu memberikannya pada Changmin.

"Sudah" gadis itu langsung berlari kecil.

"YAH!" teriak Changmin tidak terima. Di hatinya malah tersenyum, ternyata ia menemukan juga seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Eoh?" gadis itu terdiam tak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya. "Ah, Annyeong haseyo eonni" sapa gadis itu menghampiri Sungmin yang balas menyapanya. Gadis itu lalu menyapa HaeHyuk dan YeWook tak lupa Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku beruntung sekali datang kerestoran ini" seru gadis itu. "Perkenalkan, Lee Minry imnida. Aku fans kalian Sungmin eonni, Kyuhyun oppa" ujarnya.

"Ah ne" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Gadis itu berceloteh ria menceritakan bagaimana ia mengidolakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan gadis itu pun tahu mengenai Sunghyun. HaeHyuk dan YeWook sesekali terkekeh melihat ekpresi antusias gadis itu ketika bercerita.

Gadis bernama Minry itu meminta berfoto berdua dengan Sungmin dan juga bertiga dengan Sunghyun.

"Eonni, bolehkan aku berfoto dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Minry pelan.

"HA! Modus. Mendekati Sungmin lalu meminta izin untuk berfoto dengan suaminya. Briliant" puji Changmin.

"Silahkan. Tapi satu kali saja ya" jawab Sungmin yang di balas dengan anggukan gadis itu. ia langsung mengambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar" intupsi Kyuhyun ketika Minry akan mulai mengambil selca. Kyuhyun menatap pada istri tercintanya. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu aku tidak mau sampai tidak mendapat jatah" lanjutnya.

HaeHyuk, YeWook dan Changmin geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan seorang gadis pendek yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun menatap tidak mengerti. Lebih baik Sunghyun yang sedang asyik memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm~" jawab Sungmin singkat. "Jangan pakai kontak fisik" gumam Sungmin.

"Jadi..."cicit Minry tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sungmin mengambil ponsel gadis itu lalu mengarahkannya membidik wajah suami dan gadis itu. Kemudian kembali mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Minry-ya" teriak seorang pemuda yang menghampiri gadis itu. Semua orang menoleh kesumber suara.

"Oppa" seru Minry.

"Jungmo?" ucap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Kalian? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jungmo.

"Makan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau mengenal gadis ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Jungmo.

Jungmo tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu gadis itu. "Dia Lee Minry sepupuku" jawabnya memperkenalkan membuat namja yang paling tinggi dari mereka bernafas lega. Terjadi berbincang sebentar di antara mereka.

"Minry-yah kajja, yang lain sudah menunggu" kata Jungmo.

"Ne Oppa" Minry membungkuk sopan pada KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook. "Aku pamit Oppadeul, Eonnideul" katanya pamitan. Jungmo hanya mengangkat tanganya sebagai tanda sampai jumpa.

**Sreet**

"Yah! Lapaskan tasku" seru Minry ketika tasnya di cekal oleh Changmin. Tanpa membalas, namja tinggi itu merampas ponsel gadis itu lalu mengutak-atiknya. Protesan sepupu Jungmo itu ia tidak hiraukan. Mau merampas bagaimana, Changmin mengangkat tinggi ponselnya. Hei perbedaannya jauh sekali, tinggi gadis itu hanya 155 cm sedangkan Changmin 190 cm. Setelah urusannya selesai, Changmin menyerahkannya lagi pada gadis itu.

"Nama ku Shim Changmin. Nanti malam aku telpon ne. Minry-ya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu hanya menatap Changmin tidak percaya lalu langsung berlari menyusul Jungmo.

KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook terkekeh melihat interaksi seorang yang terlihat jelas sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Aku rasa ada yang akan memiliki kekasih sebentar lagi" goda Yesung.

"Lihatlah wajah bodohnya tambah kelihatan bodoh" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kalian akan segera mendapat kartu undangan dariku" ucap Changmin sambil mencubit pipi Sunghyun gemas. "Iam falling in love" pekik tertahan Changmin.

"Jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta tapi jangan melampiaskannya dengan mencubit pipi putraku" seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat pipi Sunghyun memerah.

"Kalo begitu aku mencubit pipi mu saja" kata Changmin.

"Itu apa lagi" ujar Kyuhyun tapi tak di dengar oleh Changmin. Namja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha mencubit kedua pipi tirus sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dan Changmin yang bersikukuh membuat HaeHyuk, YeWook dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

'Terima kasih Tuhan' ucap Sungmin dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur semoga kebahagianya ini selalu menyelimutinya. Ia mencium pipi putranya yang ikut tertawa melihat pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

**I remember the image of you who waited for me again today  
From time to time  
When things get though  
I always think of you  
Thank you  
When I'm happy  
We all laugh together  
And loving hearts are always abounding  
Now, having just received your heart  
I'll give everything back to you**

**A little bit closer, love  
I'll always protect you  
So we're like how we are now  
When you're feeling exhausted and hurt and pained  
All you have to do is lean on me  
Always, HAPPY TOGETHER**

**It's just a little bit different  
Even if those there are cold glares or someone says something  
I just hope that you won't change  
Thank you  
For crying all together when I'm feeling down  
For always staying together and protecting each other  
Now, having just receieved your heart  
I'll give everything back to you**

**Even when the tears that are hidden from the world flow  
Because the dazzling you is with me  
I can gain strength and laugh again..  
Always  
HAPPY TOGETHER**

**You're my everything  
You're my best  
My person  
No matter what anyone says  
You're my love**

**Don't say that you can't  
Don't say that you'll fail  
Even if no one acknowledges you  
You can do it  
Now, don't change and smile all together  
Everyone here will now always be happy  
Love, happiness  
From now on  
Love, happiness  
Forever and ever  
Love, happiness  
You and me  
Love, happiness  
Doing it together  
Forever  
HAPPY TOGETHER**

( Oppadeul, Happy Together )

.

.

"Huwaeee..."

"Tidak tidak tidak" Sungmin menggeleng sembari menggendong Sunghyun. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Es clim... clim.." Sunghyun menggapai-gapai kotak frizer yang berada di hadapannya. "Appaaa..ppaa" baby kecil itu merengek pada Appanya, meminta bantuan mungkin, untuk membujuk sang Umma agar mengizinkannya memakan ice cream.

Sungmin yang tahu maksud putranya langsung menolak. "Tidak boleh.. nanti kau batuk dan pilek Hyunnie baby"

"Huwaaee... Appaa..." tangis Sunghyun semakin keras.

"Kyu~" protes Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengambi l alih menggendong Sunghyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu membuka kaca geser frizer lalu mengeluarkan secup kecil ice cream. Kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar meninggalkan Sungmin yang cemberut sambil meneruskan belanja persediaan makanan. Setelah puas bermain di kebun binatang keluarga kecil itu mampir di sebuah supermarket sebelum pulang.

Sungmin masih menekuk wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghampirinya. Ia melihat Sunghyun yang tersenyum lima jari padanya seakan mengatakan. 'Hah! Ice cream ice cream, hahay :p'

"Dasar anak Appa" cibir Sungmin sedangkan Sunghyun tertawa.

Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Sungmin menggoda, tapi langsung di tepis oleh istrinya itu. "Umma marah pada kita berdua baby" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sunghyun.

Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan lebih asyik memilih sayuran. Wanita manis itu kaget, ia menaruh sayuran pada trolinya dan langsung menggendong Sunghyun yang tadi sempat Kyuhyun dudukkan di troli.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan ketakutan Sungmin, mengusap ramput istrinya itu lalu mengecupnya. "Gwenchana. Sunghyun tidak akan apa-apa. Ada aku" ucapnya.

"Tapi.."

Kyuhyun mengambil Sunghyun kemudian kembali mendudukan putranya itu di troli. Satu tangan mendorong troli dan satunya lagi memegang tangan istrinya. "Kajja.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria dan mulai berbelanja lagi.

.

.

Sepasang pupil hitam itu terus bergerak mengikuti objek yang di lihat di layar kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam milik Ayahnya.

"Hahahah" tawa baby mungil itu ketika objek yang dikenalnya dengan nama mobil bertubrukan dengan mobil yang lainnya.

"Aish..! Hyunnie diam dulu" ujar Kyuhyun, ia sibuk memenangkan pertandingan mobil di PSP pemberian Yesung dan Donghae sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf dua bulan lalu.

"Aaaaa... auuuuu (mau)" Sunghyun menggengam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang PSP itu berusaha merebut. Ia juga tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"Nanti dulu..." kekeh Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan menuju finish.

"Aaaa... Apppaaaaa... auuu...isssshhh... auuuu" pekik Sunghyun sama kekehnya sembari terus berusaha melepas tangan ayahnya dari tubuh (?) PSP.

**GAME OVER**

"Tuh kan..." protes Kyuhyun. Si baby hanya tertawa dan langsung menekan tombol-tombol PSP yang sudah di lepas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nakal, nakal, nakal" Kyuhyun mencium Sunghyun bertubi-tubi.

"Hyunnie tampan, waktunya tidur" ucap Sungmin keluar kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri. Wanita itu mendekat pada suami dan putranya. "Cha.. sama Umma"

Sunghyun menggeleng dan terus meronta ketika Sungmin akan menggendongnya. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan PSP malah di ganggu.

"Hyunnie ini sudah malam.. cha.. itu itu lihat ada cikcak" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putranya dari layar PSP pada langit-langit kamar. "Tuh.. mana cikcak nya mana? Hah! Mana ya?" kata Sungmin sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dengan sengaja ia berteriak sembari memainkan PSPnya. "Aishh.. yah sedikit lagi sedikit lagi.. ahh" teriaknya riang implus Sunghyun yang mendengar kembali merengek minta di turunkan.

"YA!" pekik Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun langsung diam dengan tampang innocent. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, ia menyerukan wajah Sunghyun pada lehernya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantat putranya itu.

Kyuhyun merangkak dan duduk di belakang Sungmin yang otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan putranya. Namja berkulit pucat itu malah melakukan Ci-Luk-Ba dan alhasil Sunghyun bukannya tertidur malah tertawa.

"Aish! Terserah kalian saja" Sungmin sebal, ia menurunkan Sunghyun dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya menyelimuti dengan selimut sampai leher lalu memejamkan mata. Terserah apa yang ingin di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun.

"Oow.. Umma marah lagi" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sunghyun yang berada di pangkuannya. "Umma.. Umma.." ujar Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sunhyun merangkak mendekati Sungmin. Sunghyun berbaring memeluk Sungmin dari depan sedangkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Ummaa.. mmaa..." rengek Sunghyun meminta maaf. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya hingga bisa melihat wajah Sunghyun yang menatapnya juga. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya memerintahkan putranya untuk mencium Sungmin.

Sunghyun, baby 1 tahun yang cerdas hingga mengerti apa yang di sampaikan Ayahnya. "Ummaa..mma..-Cup" Sunghyun mencium bibir Sungmin.

Wanita itu membuka matanya satu dan langsung disuguhi oleh wajah tampan putranya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo?" tanyanya.

"Cu..cu..niee.. (Susu Hyunnie)" ujar Sunghyun sambil membuka selimut yang Ummanya pakai dan menepuk dada Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Sunghyun gemas. "Jangan ikut-ikutan nakal seperti Appamu arraso?"

"Aku nakal apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher istrinya. Sungmin tidak menjawab ia membenarkan letak tidur putranya, membuka kancing baju atasnya. Sunghyun sudah tertawa girang melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan nipple kesukaan baby itu yang langsung di lahap.

"Setelah Hyunnie selesai, giliranku ya" cicit Kyuhyun manja.

"Shireo.." ujar Sungmin singkat.

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku ingin tidur"

Kyuhyun berdecak lalu seringai muncul tanpa di ketahui Sungmin. Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia melihat Sunghyun yang belum memejamkan matanya.

"Hyunnie.." Kyuhyun memanggil putranya sembari memegang dada Sungmin yang bebas.

"Huwaeeee" tangis Sunghyun tidak terima.

"Kyu~ kapan Sunghyun tidur kalau terus saja kau ganggu" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat Sunghyun dan kembali menyodorkan nipplenya.

"Makanya. Ne, sudah Hyunnie baby, giliran aku ne ne ne" katanya manja. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Sungmin malas. Kyuhyun hanya beryeay ria.

Tak menunggu lama Sunghyun sudah terlelap. Sungmin segera memindahkan Sunghyun ke box bayi. Setelah memastikan tubuh putranya terbungkus rapi oleh selimut. Kyuhyun langsung menggiring Sungmin untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Mesum" ejek Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung menyatukan bibir nya dengan milik Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkam matanya menikmati gerakan bibir suaminya. Lain di mulut lain di hati eoh?

Sungmin membuka matanya, menyusuri tiap inci wajah Kyuhyun. "Wae?" gumamnya tidak mengerti ketika Kyuhyun melepas pagutan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia membawa wajah Sungmin pada dadanya. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya hingga dahinya bertubrukan dengan dahi Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apakan seperti ini?" ujarnya.

"Hm?" Sungmin berdehem tidak mengerti.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di rumah sederhana ini bersamamu dan Sunghyun. Permintaan Appa untuk pindah. Bolehkan aku menolaknya" Kyuhyun meminta pendapat.

Ya! Kangin maupun Hangeng terus saja mengajaknya untuk segera pindah rumah. Dan kembali kerumah tempat mereka berasal (?). Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah merasa nyaman hidup seperti ini.

Hidup seperti ini sebelum berkonsentrasi menjalankan perusahan Ayah dan Ayah mertuanya yang di satukan. Tanggung jawab memegang itu semua sangat besar banyak orang yang bergantung hidup. Dan Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan mental dan ilmu nya terlebih dahulu bukan.

"Hm. Gwenchana. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" kata Sungmin, ia membelai wajah putih suaminya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir shap m di hadapannya singkat. "Gomawo. Nae sarang"

"ck hentikan itu" dengus Sungmin padahal wajahnya sudah merona. Senyum jahil langsung terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Kajja" Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti. "Membuat adik untuk Sunghyun" bisiknya sensual.

"Mwo? Andwehhmmffff" Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menjawab dan lebih langsung membungkam mulut menggoda itu dengan bibirnya.

.

.

**Hartaku yang paling berharga. Cho Sungmin, Cho Sunghyun. Aku mencintai kalian.**

.

.

**Teman hidupku sampai aku menutup mata. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sunghyun. Aku mencintai kalian.**

.

.

**Terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang tak terhingga dari kalian untukku. Aku mencintai kalian Appa, Umma.**

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Tambahan cerita**

"Ini" seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun menyerahkan sebuh kunci pada seorang anak perempuan gembul yang memakai kacamata minus, berjerawat dan berkawat gigi.

"Terima kasih Kyu" ucap anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil Kyu itu hanya berdehem. "Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mencari kunci gembok sepedamu?" gadis itu hanya diam menunduk.

"KYUHYUN-AH" teriak tiga anak laki-laki teman sekelasnya.

"Cerewet" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Pulanglah. Aku duluan ya Seohyun" pamit Kyuhyun pada teman sekelasnya itu, lalu berlari menuju sahabat-sahabatnya Donghae, Yesung dan Changmin.

Seohyun anak perempuan itu terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun penuh arti. "Jika seekor kupu-kupu meminta bantuan, pasti banya orang yang akan membantunya. Beda jika yang meminta bantuan itu seekor ulat" gumam Seohyun.

Kyuhyun memang anak yang di kenal nakal dan jail, tak peduli pada orang lain kecuali pada orang yang dia kenal. Sejak istirahat pertama Seohyun menyadari jika kunci gembok sepedanya hilang dan ia mencarinya sejak istirahat dan akan di lanjutkan jika istirahat kembali hingga pulang sekolah tiba tak ada yang membantunya. Menanyakan sedang apa ia juga tak ada yang bertanya. Sampai Kyuhyun menyerahkan kuncinya entah di temukan dimana. Hanya Kyuhyun yang membantunya.

Seohyun menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ya! Ia bertekad untuk merubah penampilannya. Ia akan buktikan jika seekor ulat bisa bermetaforosis menjadi seekor kupu-kupu hingga tak ada orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Dan saat itu ia akan berusaha untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tapi anak perempuan itu tidak tahu, jika kedepannya perasaan cinta itu berubah menjadi rasa obsesi untuk mendapatkan anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

**FINISH **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUWAHAHAHAH... #ketawa_nista**

**Lee Minry Nuguya? Ada yang tahu? Kalo yang ga tahu lihat pen name aku Kekek~~ MinRy (Sungmin+****Poe****ry) Kyahahaha #dirajam_ma_Daddy_Kyu. mian, mian bikin fantasy kalian rusak karena satu bintang tamu. hanya sebagai pelengkap saja oke hahah. **

**Buat scane Seohyun yang akhir itu aku ambil dari salah satu adegan novel pertama aku baca yaitu novel Let's Go karya Widhy P (gatahu nama panjangnya aku lupa. Ada yang pernah baca ga?) **

**Novel friendship yang memang good lah. Tokohnya Caraka yang nolong temen ceweknya yang lagi nyari kunci, 2 jam nyari ga ada yang nolong. Trus ia tanya ma rivalnya yang entar akhirnya jadi pacarnya, Nadia. Kenapa temennya itu ga ada yang nolong. Jawaban Nadia itu kurang lebih sama kaya Seohyun gitu. Mengerti kan? **

**Jadi itu kenapa Kyuhyun bilang '**Dulu kau lembut dan baik hati. Setelah ini, aku ingin melihat Seohyun temanku yang seperti itu. Bukan Seohyun yang tergila-gila dan mengejar-ngejar lelaki yang sudah beristri**' chapter 8.**

**Oke oke oke bisa di terima..**

**Untuk chapter 9 kemarin pasti kawant semua sebagian sudah pada bisa nebak bukan. Ceritanya klise banget, aku tahu itu tapi yah. Idenya cuman bisa sampai sana. Seberapa banyaknya kita buat salah sama orang tua, tetep aja mereka tuh sayang sama kita bener ga? Mereka tuh cuman pengin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Hiks T.T udah ah entar jadi nangis kalo di terusin...**

**CHINGUDEUL!**

**Eotte? Last chapter!**

**Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga namatin FF ini. bersyukur dapet respon yang sangat wah**** banget huft… tak pernah terbayangkan sumpah ^^ ****pokoknya tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dalam pembuatan FF ini alhamdulilah tidak ada halangan apapun. Inspirasi langsung ada.**

**Aku udah buat FF lagi Oneshoot. Ga tahu disebut apa sequelkan atau side story.. yang pasti Kyumin dong.. aku akan publish 3-4 hari kedepan.**

**Aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite dan mereview FF sederhana ini. Terima kasih atas masukan dan sarannya juga semangatnya buat aku, itu berarti banget beneran ^^**

**CHINGUDEUL! GOMAWO, JONGMAL**

**Silahkan tuangkan semuanya tentang keluh kesah, kesan, ****saran atau ****pesannya mungkin? Selama mengikuti FF ini.**

**SEE U ALL...**

**SARANGHAE ^O^**


End file.
